Birthright
by Var
Summary: Sequel to, Legacy. One year later Mel continues to fight for survival on the island as well as deny her feelings for Ben. What will happen when some familiar faces arrive on the island? Will they be the key to Mel's furture, or her past?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

This is the sequel to my LOST fic: **Legacy**. If you thought that was full of drama just wait until you see this! Thank you for reading!

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

Flashbacks are in _italics_. Flash forwards are **bold**.

**Chapter 1**

Mel felt his presence before she even knew he was there. Sure enough, she looked out the window and there he was.

* * *

_12 Months Ago_

_"So where are we going?" Mel asked after she and Ben had been walking for a while._

_Ben looked at her sideways, "To a new place. I thought that was what you wanted."_

_"It is. You can't blame me for being curious."_

_"I'm still not sure I like the idea of you living out here all alone."_

_"I can take care of myself Ben."_

_"Really?" he teased._

_Mel ignored him, "Besides, I need this. I think we both do."_

_6 hours later Ben stopped walking, "We're here."_

_Mel looked around and didn't see anything, "Where?"_

_"Here." Ben said as he pushed on the trunk of a large tree._

_Mel was amazed to see it was a door. She followed Ben inside and down a short flight of stairs. She found herself in a hatch that was set up to function as a house._

_"Welcome to your new home." Ben smiled._

* * *

Mel's smiled faded when she saw how angry he was. She was tempted to leave him out there alone. She didn't want to fuel his anger.

* * *

_10 Months Ago_

_Mel woke to the sound of someone banging on the door to the hatch. Immediately she was on her guard. She hadn't seen anyone since Ben had brought her here two months ago. She knew that Ben wouldn't knock; he would just let himself in._

_She approached the door slowly, climbing the stairs and she took her gun off safety. Taking a deep breath she pulled open the door and was so shocked she dropped her gun._

_She looked at the man standing in front of her; she barely believed it was possible. "Ethan?"_

* * *

Mel turned the doorknob and pulled open the front door slowly. She hoped to catch him before anything bad happened but it was too late, he had already begun to yell.

* * *

_9 Months Ago_

_Mel yanked open the door to her hatch and ran down the stairs. She found Ethan sitting on the couch reading a book. He stood when he saw the pure panic on her face._

_"He's coming!" she cried._

_Ethan didn't have to ask who he was talking about. "I love you!" he called as he ran for the door._

_Mel rushed frantically around the hatch making sure that there wasn't anything lying around that would give away that Ethan had been living there for the past month._

_"Mel?" Ben called as he came down the stairs._

_Despite her rush to hide Ethan she was still happy to see Ben. She'd come to terms with the fact that she would always have feelings for him months ago. Ethan may hold her heart but Ben wasn't the kind of man you stopped loving._

_Ben stayed for two weeks. He filled her in on what was going on in the village, like how Jack and Juliet had moved in together and that Sophie was ready to give birth any day now. Mel enjoyed her time with Ben but Ethan was in the back of her mind the whole time. When it came time for Ben to return to the village she was sad and relieved at the same time._

* * *

"Damn." she said out loud as she walked further and noticed a crowd gathering.

* * *

_8 Months Ago_

_Mel stared at herself in the mirror. She had been in the bathroom all morning. She couldn't bring herself to leave it. How could she have missed it for five months?_

_She thought back to the night before. She remembered Ethan being happier than he had been in a long time. He had jumped around the hatch claiming that this was the best thing that could have happened to them. Mel wasn't so sure._

_Five months._

_She was five months pregnant._

* * *

Mel thought about turning and going back to her house. She was seriously considering hiding and trying to pretend that this wasn't happening.

* * *

_6 Months Ago_

_"I can explain." Mel said as Ben froze on the stairs. He had just arrived and the first thing he saw was Mel's very pregnant stomach._

_"How?" he whispered, his shock obvious._

_Mel felt tears prick her eyes, "I don't know."_

_"When?" he asked as he took a step forward._

_"About seven months."_

_Mel could see Ben counting back the time in his head. Suddenly his eyes lit up and a smile came across his face as he spoke, "We're going to have another child."_

* * *

Mel watched as more and more people piled into the courtyard. She kept her eyes open but she didn't see the one she was dreading. The one who she feared to see the most.

* * *

_4 Months Ago_

_"Ben is on his way. You have to go Ethan." Mel said pointing to the door._

_"I'm not leaving this time Mel. This is getting ridiculous. I'm tired of running away like a coward. I'm not afraid of Ben!"_

_"But I'm afraid of what he will do to you if he finds out you're alive. He tried to have you killed once, next time he'll do it himself."_

_"Why do you keep defending him?" Ethan yelled._

_"I'm not; I'm just trying to protect you. Please Ethan." she begged._

_Ethan looked like he was about to argue but he caught himself, "Fine, but this is the last time."_

_"Thank you." Mel breathed as she kissed him goodbye._

_"Mel you have to push!" Ben called over her scream of pain. Twenty minutes after Ethan left and Ben arrived Mel had gone into labor. She cursed herself for sending away the only doctor within miles. But Ben assured her that he was more than capable of delivering a child._

_After three hours of intense labor Ben presented Mel with a beautiful baby girl. Ben set the baby in her arms and kissed her forehead._

_"Look at our little girl Mel, she's beautiful."_

* * *

Mel tried to blend in with the crowd but she wasn't quick enough. He'd spotted her.

"Come here now!" he demanded with fire in his eyes.

* * *

_2 Months Ago_

_"Mel, I want you to come back to the village." Ben told her as he rocked little Isabel in his arms._

_Mel had decided to name her daughter after her old friend Isabel who had sacrificed her life to protect Mel's son, William._

_Mel was pulled out of her memories by Ben's insistent voice._

_"Mel?"_

_Ethan flashed before Mel's eyes at Ben's words. He had been upset when he learned that he wasn't the one to deliver his daughter. He would be devastated if she went back to the village._

_She looked at Ben and her heart warmed when she saw him smiling at Bella. Ben had given her the nickname, claiming he used to call Isabel the same thing._

_Mel looked away, "I'm sorry Ben, but I can't leave. I'm just not ready to go back." she lied._

* * *

"I said come here!" he demanded.

For the first time in a long time she was frightened of him. But something caught the corner of her eyes and caused her head to turn.

Ben strode out of his house and straight to the courtyard. He looked at the man causing all of the trouble and rage flitted over his face before it became a calm mask again. Ben turned his head and found Mel in the crowd in an instant. His eyes accused her of many things, the worst, betrayal.

Mel looked between the two men. Her nightmare had just come true.

Ben knew that Ethan was alive.

Mel looked between Ethan and Ben. This wasn't going to end well and everyone in the village was going to witness it. To top it off it was all her fault.

* * *

_1 Month Ago_

_Ben had returned once more to the hatch. He claimed it was to visit his daughter and Mel believed that was part of it, but not the whole reason._

_"It's time you come home Mel." Ben said._

_She sighed, she knew it would be coming ever since she told him no the last time._

_"We've been through this Ben." she said as she laid Bella down for her nap._

_"I wasn't satisfied with your prior answer."_

_"Imagine that. You never change do you Ben?" Mel smiled. "Have you thought about how much trouble it would cause if I did come back? Sophie had her baby. You have your own family now Ben. You don't need me coming in to mess it up again."_

_"That is where you are wrong. I do need you and our daughter. Mel, you're the closest thing to a friend I have on this island. My best friend even. I can tell you things that I don't tell anyone else. Plus, you just gave birth to our child. You shouldn't be out here by yourself."_

_Mel had to stop herself from cringing every time he said, 'Our child.'_

_"I've done fine by myself so far."_

_"I was afraid you were going to be difficult so I'm going to say this another way." Ben said, becoming serious._

_The color drained from Mel's face. She had a good idea what Ben was about to say._

_"Either you and Bella come back with me to the village or I am going to take her."_

_"Ben you can't take her from me, I am her mother.'_

_"I took Zoe's children away from her."_

_"That was different Ben. She killed Mikhail. After all we have been through, with William, you would really take another child away from me?"_

_Ben came to her side, "I don't want to Mel, but I will if I must. Bella needs to be protected and she will be in the village."_

_"What about Sophie?" Mel asked._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Did you tell her about Bella? Did you tell her you have another child?"_

_"No." Ben sighed, "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."_

_Mel looked down at Bella sleeping peacefully. She would die if her baby was taken away again, "I guess I don't have a choice."_

* * *

Ben glared at Ethan, "I thought you were dead." he said calmly.

All calmness had left Ethan, "You were wrong."

"What are you doing here?"

"I want her!" Ethan yelled as he pointed to Mel. "And the baby."

Ben smirked, "That is not going to happen. You know that."

"You took them from me! We were happy together and you ruined our lives again."

"I didn't ruin anything Ethan." Ben said as he stepped closer to him. "Apparently you did. Why else would she have left you out in the jungle to come with me?"

"You didn't give her a choice!"

Mel saw Sophie come out of her house with Molly in her arms. She stood a little behind Ben, wondering what was going on. Mel knew she had to do something. She handed the bundle in her arms to Juliet who was standing next to her. As she walked away she gave her a look that told her to protect it with her life.

"That's enough!" Mel said as she stepped in between the two men. "What do the both of you think you're proving out here fighting? Has this past year changed nothing?"

"Obviously it's given you time to become a better liar Mel." Ben said.

"I only lied to you to protect Ethan." she told him then turned to Ethan. "And you, what did you think was going to happen? That I was just going to pack my things and leave with you?"

"That is what you should do. You belong with me." Ethan raged.

"I can't believe the dangerous situation you put yourself in Mel." Ben said as he came close to her. "You were out there with him for months. Did you not learn your lesson before? He kidnapped our son! And here you were going to let him do the same thing to our daughter!"

The crowd fell silent. Mel's eyes went straight to Sophie. She looked shocked and maybe a little sick. Everyone else was stunned.

"She is not your daughter! She is mine!" Ethan yelled.

"No, she is mine." Ben countered.

Both men looked to Mel.

"Tell him the truth Mel." Ethan ordered.

Mel glanced between them both, "I don't know!" she cried. "I don't know who the father is!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

This is the sequel to my LOST fic: **Legacy**. If you thought that was full of drama just wait until you see this! Thank you for reading!

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

Flashbacks are in _italics_. Flash forwards are **bold**.

**Chapter 2**

"How can you not know who Bella's father is?" Ben asked in a dangerous voice.

"Ben, you know when it happened. We got back together but then Dharma attacked the village and Ethan showed up. It all happened so closely that your guess is as good as mine."'

"Mel." Ethan began, "Please tell me that you didn't have another child with that man."

Mel turned to Ethan, "In case you've forgotten Ethan, you are the reason I became pregnant with William in the first place! Don't you dare condemn me."

"Now, I'm done having this conversation in front of everyone." Mel said as she walked back to Juliet and took Bella from her arms.

"Thank you." she whispered to her and Juliet gave her a small smile of encouragement.

"Wait." Ben said. "Please."

Mel stopped but didn't turn around.

"Juliet." Ben started, "We're going to need your expertise. I'm certain Mel wants to know who the father of her child is, right now."

* * *

"Are you ready?" Juliet asked Mel.

They had gone straight the Juliet's lab.

Mel shook her head, "Either way I lose."

"Listen Mel, whatever happens Jack and I are here for you."

"Thanks Jules, the two of you have been such good friends to me since I came back."

"Hey, we're fighters. We have to stick together." Juliet smiled as she looked at the machine in front of her.

"Can you tell that quickly?" Mel asked.

"Yes." Juliet nodded, "I know who Bella's father is."

Mel followed Juliet outside.

"You won't tell anyone will you?" she asked.

"Of course I won't." Juliet answered. "It's for you to tell."

Mel smiled, "Thanks Jules."

* * *

Mel had almost made it to her front door when she heard Ben.

"I take it you've found out the truth." he said as he walked up to her.

"I have." she told him.

"Well?" he smirked, confident that Bella was his.

Mel looked up at him. This wasn't the kind Ben who had come to visit her at the hatch. This was someone else. He'd changed towards her the instant he found out she'd known Ethan was alive.

"Well what?" she said putting her hand on her hips. "You want me to be honest, what about you? Its obvious Sophie never even had an idea that it was possible Bella was yours. Didn't you tell her when you were coming to see me?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because we weren't doing anything wrong! Or have you forgotten that we slept together long before I left."

"It would have caused her stress, she didn't need that."

"How do you think she feels now? To know that you and I might have another child together?"

"She will cope, she always does."

Mel shook her head, "I'm not sure if you even deserve her or Molly."

"What you think about me and Sophie is of little consequence."

"Mel?" they both heard Ethan call as he came up to them.

Mel rolled her eyes as the village began to gather again.

"I am not talking about this in front of everyone!" she stated.

"Yes you are." Both men said at the same time.

"It's time." Ben told her and she knew there was no getting out of it.

"You don't want this to happen in public Ben." Mel said.

"I do."

"Just tell us who it is Mel." Ethan said gruffly.

"Fine! Ben is Bella's father! Are you happy?" she yelled at Ethan.

Ethan stood there, clearly shocked. Ben had a smug smirk on his face.

"Then all is well." Ben said.

"You think so?" Mel asked sarcastically as tears came to her eyes. "I thought I was done with all of this! Why didn't you let me stay away? Why did you have to bring me back here?"

"Because my daughter needs to be in the same place as her father. And so do you."

"No!" Ethan yelled as he charged to Juliet who was holding Bella.

Ethan grabbed Bella out of Juliet's arms. Juliet, fearing that a struggle would harm Bella, let her go.

"You are not getting your hands on another child." Ethan stated calmly.

Mel recognized his tone. It was the same one he had used with her when he had taken William from her.

"Ethan." Mel called, suddenly being hit with vicious deja vu. "You put her down right now. Give her back."

"I won't. I saved William from Ben and now I'm going to have to save Bella."

"You didn't save William, Ethan." Ben said as he stood beside Mel. "You took a child away from his mother and father."

Ethan shrugged, "I guess you'll never know will you?"

Mel gasped in outrage, truly shocked by Ethan's hurtful behavior. Where was the man she loved?

"Don't take her Ethan, don't do this." Mel pleaded.

"I don't have a choice."

Mel felt Ben slip something into her hand behind her back. She recognized the cool metal of a gun.

Tears were falling freely from Mel's eyes, "Baby, this is your last chance. Please give Bella to me."

"I'm sorry to do this to you again Mel but it must be done."

Mel raised her gun and pointed it at Ethan's head, "I was afraid you would say that."

Ethan chuckled, "You're not going to shoot me Mel. Put the gun down. You might hurt Bella."

"I'm not the one trying to hurt her, you are."

"You've been so blinded by Ben since you came here. You don't even realize that he is manipulating you, even now."

"I have you to thank for that, don't I? At least Ben cares for his children and even those that are not his. He does everything he can to protect them. Which is something I can't say about you."

Mel saw Jack approaching Ethan slowly from his side. She nodded a fraction of an inch after he caught her eye.

"I'll hate you forever for making me do this." she cried to Ethan.

Ethan shook his head, "You won't d..."

Mel pulled the trigger and shot Ethan cleanly in the middle of his forehead. As his body fell to the ground Jack lunged forward and caught Bella keeping her from harm.

The entire village let out a collective gasp after Mel fired her gun. Mel ignored them and walked over to Ethan. She aimed her gun at his chest and pulled the trigger twice. She had to be sure.

Mel dropped the gun as she came back to reality. She looked down at Ethan's lifeless body then turned wide-eyed to the crowd around her.

Her eyes stopped on Bella who was safe in Jack's arms. Once that was confirmed she felt her eyes roll into the back of her head and promptly fainted.

* * *

Mel woke up in a place she really didn't want to be, in Ben's house. As she sat up and looked around she saw she was on the couch in his living room.

Ben, Jack and Juliet were standing in the kitchen talking quietly. Ben was cradling Bella in his arms.

"Thank you Jack." she heard Ben say. "I don't know what I would have done if Bella had been hurt."

"You're welcome Ben but you know I didn't do it for you."

Juliet turned to Ben, "Where is Sophie?"

Ben sighed, "I'm not sure. She left after she heard that Bella was mine."

"Do you blame her?" Jack asked.

"You'd think she'd be used to me by now. It's not the first time this has happened."

Mel shook her head at his words. Ben Linus never changed.

"What about Mel?" Juliet wondered.

"Mel will be fine. She's a fighter, always has been."

"She just killed the man that she loves. I don't know if she'll be able to bounce back from that."

"You're one of her closest friends Juliet you of all people shouldn't underestimate her. She did what was right to protect her child.'

"You're the one who handed her the gun." Jack said.

"Thank you Jack, but I do remember. That was something Mel needed to do for herself. She should have never trusted Ethan again in the first place."

"But I did trust him." Mel said as they all turned towards her. "He trusted me as well, and because of that he's dead."

* * *

"Nooooooooo!" Mel screamed as she woke up. Tears flowed down her face as she fought at the demons in her head. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

That was how Jack found her, rocking, repeating, "I killed him, I killed him." Over and over.

* * *

Ben stood as Mel wandered into the kitchen.

"You don't look well." he said a little too honestly.

"Right, thanks Ben." Mel mumbled as she went for the coffee pot and poured herself a cup. "Where is Bella?"

"She's sleeping in Molly's room."

Mel sat at the table, "You better hope Sophie doesn't see that. She'll flip."

"I don't think Sophie wants to see any part of this house at the moment, especially me."

"You're wrong. She's just hurt. I'm sure you didn't help things when you ran over there yesterday."

Ben chuckled, "I'm suddenly getting a sense of deja vu."

"We have been here before haven't we? Gosh, can you believe it's been a whole year?"

"And nothing has changed." Ben added.

Mel sighed, "You're right, it hasn't. We are in the same situation that we were in then. You told Sophie that you and I happened long before I left right? That nothing happened while I was living in the hatch."

"I mentioned it. But it didn't go as I planned."

"What did you say?"

"I told her when we had been with each other and she got upset so I said that it was the same time that she and Richard."

"You didn't" Mel said shaking her head.

"I was angry, it slipped out."

"Do you know anything about women?" Mel laughed.

"Obviously not nearly enough. I can't tie either one of you down."

"At least you have that one right. I'm going to go take a shower then I'll get Bella and head home."

"You don't have to leave you know."

Mel looked back at Ben from the hallway and smiled, "Yeah, I kind of do."

Ben smiled back but then his face became serious, "Jack told me that you woke up screaming last night. Are you alright?

"Just a nightmare, nothing to worry about." Mel lied then turned and walked into the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

This is the sequel to my LOST fic: **Legacy**. If you thought that was full of drama just wait until you see this! Thank you for reading!

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

Flashbacks are in _italics_. Flash forwards are **bold**.

**Chapter 3**

Mel followed Jack into his and Juliet's house. He'd seemed on edge when he found her at Ben's and asked her to come over. They saw Sayid and Juliet waiting in the living room with a woman Mel had never seen.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"This is Emma. Sayid brought her here from just outside the village. She crashed on the island a little before the plane with her research team." Juliet explained.

Mel looked at Emma curiously.

"What is she doing here?" Emma asked suddenly, not sure about being around Mel. She had, after all, just killed someone.

"She's fine." Jack nodded.

"Are you alright Mel?" Juliet asked her quietly.

Mel looked at Juliet, "I needed to get out of that house for a bit. I left Bella with Ben."

"Jack, do you really think it's a good idea to have her here?" Sayid asked.

"Mel is welcome in our home any time." Jack shrugged.

Juliet turned to Emma, "Mel is a good friend of ours."

"But she just killed Ethan." Emma said.

Mel visibly flinched when Emma said Ethan's name.

Both Juliet and Jack ignored Emma's comment.

"Jack, Emma is looking for someone. She and Sayid wanted to talk to you about it." Juliet told him as they moved to sit back down.

Mel stayed where she was, "Who are you looking for, if you don't mind me asking."

Emma glanced at her then to Sayid, "Is she okay?" she asked him.

Sayid sighed, "She is very close to Ben."

Emma nodded, "I'm looking for Desmond Hume. He has been missing for months. I am sure that Ben Linus has everything to do with it."

Mel listened in silence while the other discussed what to do. She didn't say a thing to any of their ideas. Finally she spoke up.

"Emma, I think I may be able to help you."

Mel looked at Emma; she saw the hope that filled her eyes.

"I'm not saying this is a definite but I think it could help you get some information."

"Go on." Emma urged.

Mel thought of the best way to explain without angering Emma who obviously had very deep feelings for Desmond. "A while ago, after I first came to the island, Ben sent me on a mission." Mel looked up at Jack and Sayid. "He sent me to infiltrate their camp. I was to gain everyone's trust and make them believe that I had been a captive of Ben and his people. But I was to accomplish something else as well."

"What was it?" Emma asked.

"I was to find Desmond and lead him to become, let's say, emotionally invested in me."

Emma's face paled but Mel knew she had to continue.

"And it worked. In a sense Desmond became my protector." Mel admitted as her eyes flashed to Sayid since he was the one Desmond had protected her from.

"But why did Ben send you in the first place? What did he want with Desmond?"

"Ben wanted Desmond to care enough for me that he would follow me anywhere on the island. Once he did, Ben staged a kidnapping. Ben's men knocked Desmond out and stole me away. When Desmond came to he told the others what had happened. Michael was already planning on leading them to Ben and Desmond decided to join so he could save me."

"I remember that." Jack said. "Desmond was frantic."

"But he never made that trip with Jack and the others. John Locke called him back at the last minute."

"How could you deceive him like that?" Emma wondered with the slightest bit of jealousy in her voice.

"I was following orders."

"Do you always do what Ben tells you to do, no questions asked?"

Mel nodded, "Regrettably, most of the time."

"Listen Emma, I don't know why but Ben wanted Desmond here for a reason. There's a good chance that Ben saw his opportunity and took it when Desmond came with the others."

"Then he knows where Desmond is. We have to go over there, right now!" Emma said forcefully as she stood.

"Wait. Let me talk to Ben first. It shouldn't seem odd that I am asking about him because of our history. If you go barging in there it won't be pretty. You can't force information out of Ben. Sayid, you of all people should know that."

Sayid's eyes darkened at her words but Mel ignored him.

"Give me a day or two?" she asked Emma.

Emma wanted to disagree but finally gave in, "Fine, but if you don't find out anything we are going have to do it the hard way."

* * *

Mel went back to Ben's house with a lot of new questions on her mind. What if Emma was right? What if Ben was keeping Desmond somewhere? And if he was, why?

Mel found Ben on the floor of the living room playing with Bella. Bella lay on her back on a blanket and Ben was making silly faces at her causing her to smile.

Ben didn't notice Mel come in, "You're so good with her."

Ben glanced up and beckoned her closer. Mel sat beside Ben and leaned down to kiss Bella's forehead. "Hi baby girl." she cooed.

"How was your walk?" Ben asked.

"Fine. The fresh air helped."

"They're going to have a service for him at dusk." Ben said as he looked for her reaction.

Mel shook her head, "I've already buried Ethan twice. I can't go through it again."

Ben wrapped his arm around Mel, "I know that you did something incredibly difficult yesterday and I know that you are not okay."

"I'm fine Ben."

"Mel, you're lying. You killed the man that you were in love with. It's understandable. I just wanted to tell you something."

Mel looked up at Ben; she saw his eyes and could tell he was being completely honest, "What is it?"

"I wanted to say thank you."

"You wanted to thank me for killing Ethan?"

"Yes, because if you hadn't this beautiful little girl, our little girl, wouldn't be here today or ever again. So yes, thank you for saving our daughter."

Mel looked down at Bella and felt tears prick her eyes. What Ben said was true. No matter how awful of a person she had become for killing Ethan she had done it to save Bella and it was worth it.

Ben pulled her close and hugged her tightly before letting her go.

"I know things are going to be difficult in the village."

"People are already eyeing me like I'm going to shoot them too." Mel said.

"I will always be here for you, you know that? No matter what happens between us, or with Sophie, or anyone."

"I know." Mel nodded, "Thanks Ben."

* * *

Mel decided to stay at Ben's with Bella for one more day. She hoped in that time that she would find a good opportunity to ask him about Desmond.

The next night, they were both sitting on the couch reading after they had put Bella to bed. Mel put her book down and looked at Ben. Now seemed like a good time as ever.

"What ever happened to Desmond Ben?" She asked.

Ben looked up from his book and raised his eyebrows. "Why do you ask?"

"I've just been thinking lately about everything that has happened since I came to the island. I was thinking about when you sent me to the beach to coerce Desmond."

"That was a long time ago." Ben said as he removed his glasses and set them on the table in front of them.

"I know." Mel smiled, "I'm just curious I guess. I haven't seen Desmond around here anywhere. I thought he had come with the others but I could be wrong."

"You're not wrong Mel, he came here with them." Ben offered.

"Oh, okay." Mel said trying to sound nonchalant.

Ben moved closer to her and Mel eyed him curiously. Suddenly him arm shot out and grabbed her wrist.

Mel looked at his eyes and saw that they had darkened.

"Now tell me." Ben said as his grip tightened on her wrist, "Why are you really asking about Desmond?"

"You're hurting my wrist." Mel told Ben.

Ben looked down at his hand and tightened it more, "Answer my question."

"I was just curious."

"Don't lie." Ben ordered.

"Fine, I'll tell you!" Mel cried and Ben let go of her.

Mel rubbed her wrist and glared at Ben, "I'll tell you." she repeated, "But I want to see him first."

"Why?" Ben asked.

Mel smirked at Ben, "I think I've been gone too long Ben. Someone needs to keep you in check. Make sure you're not doing anything stupid."

"And that's you?" Ben said as he stood.

Mel nodded, "You know as well as I do. It's me."

"Get a pack ready then." Ben said as he left the living room.

Mel watched him leave. She wondered why he had reacted the way he had. Why did it agitate him that she had asked about Desmond?

Mel hurried into the nursery and picked up Bella. She went across to Juliet and Jack's house.

"Can you please watch Bella?" Mel asked when Juliet answered the door.

"Sure, what's going on?"

"You remember the talk we all had earlier?"

"About Desmond." Juliet nodded.

"Ben says he is taking me to see him."

Juliet's eyebrow quirked, "Be careful there."

"I will." Mel said as she handed Bella over to Juliet. "I'll be back real soon baby girl." she said as she kissed Bella goodbye.

* * *

Ben and Mel had been walking for only half an hour when Ben stopped.

"Are we here already?" Mel asked.

"We're where we are meant to be." Ben answered cryptically.

Something in Mel's head finally clicked, "You didn't bring me out here to see Desmond did you?"

"Very perceptive Mel." Ben smirked.

"So why are we out here then?" Mel said as an uneasy feeling came over her.

"We are out here so you can give me some honest answers." Ben said as he came up to her fast and backed her into a tree. He grabbed her arms and pinned them above her.

"What are you doing?" Mel panicked.

"What I know you want me to." Ben said as he ran his fingers across her face and neck.

"Let me go Ben."

"Then tell me why you asked about Desmond."

"I already told you. I was curious. I think you are taking this way too far."

Ben moved very close to her until their faces were nearly touching. "I don't believe you." he whispered. Then he kissed her.

Mel tried to move her face away but Ben wasn't having it. Finally he pulled back.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Mel cried. "You think forcing yourself on me is going to make me tell you anything?"

"Ah, so there is something to tell." Ben laughed as he began to undue the buttons of her shirt.

"Please stop Ben." Mel begged as tears came to her eyes. "I don't want you to do this. This is not you."

Ben pushed open her shirt and gazed down at her appreciatively, "Tell me what I want to know and I'll stop."

Mel shook her head and Ben shrugged. He ran his hand over her shoulder and nudged one side of her shirt off. He was nearly to the other when she couldn't take it anymore.

"There is a woman who came to the village!" she cried. "She came looking for Desmond."

"Who is she?" Ben asked.

"Her name is Emma. She wasn't on the plane. Her boat crashed here."

"Why is she looking for Desmond?" Ben pushed.

"She's in love with him. She knows you've done something with him."

"Hmm." Ben said as he released her arms and stepped back. "Did you tell her about your past with Desmond? I bet she loved that."

Mel glared at Ben. It was clear that he didn't think badly of what he had just done. It was just one more way to get what he wanted. The embarrassing part was she was so weak around him she probably would have been with him if he hadn't tried to force her.

Mel stepped forward pulled her hand into a fist and punched Ben in the jaw. She looked at him holding his hand to his mouth and burst into tears. She leaned against the tree and sunk to the ground, burying her head in her hands and crying.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

This is the sequel to my LOST fic: **Legacy**. If you thought that was full of drama just wait until you see this! Thank you for reading!

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

Flashbacks are in _italics_. Flash forwards are **bold**.

**Chapter 4**

As they walked back into the village Ben spotted Sophie outside. "Wait for me at my house Mel." He practically ordered her as he walked in Sophie's direction.

Mel ignored Ben's instructions to go to his house and instead went to Juliet's.

"What happened?" Jack asked when he saw her.

"Ben happened." Mel answered darkly.

Juliet walked into the living room with Bella.

"Good, Jules, Ben knows about Emma. She needs to be warned not to do anything stupid."

"How does he know?" Juliet asked.

Mel looked down, "You don't want to know."

"Are you alright?" Jack asked.

Mel nodded, "Of course, I'm fine. Thank you both for watching Bella. I'm going to take her home."

Mel tried not to pay attention to Ben and Sophie's fight as she carried Bella across the courtyard back to her house.

"Where are you going?" she heard Ben yell across to her.

Mel had been so intent on getting away from Ben she hadn't noticed Sophie run back into her house.

"I'm going home." She told him.

"I told you to wait for me in my house." Ben said as he came up to her and Bella.

"You're insane if you think I'm going to listen to anything to say to me right now. Especially after what you just did to me."

"I didn't do anything to hurt you Mel. I just needed information."

"So you exploited me for it? We're leaving now."

"She is my daughter too." he called dangerously.

"Sound like you already have one custody battle on your hands Ben, do you really want another?" Mel said as she pushed open her front door and locked it behind her.

* * *

Mel was walking in the courtyard the next day with Bella when she saw Ben. She saw that his face was covered in blood as he staggered from the jungle.

"Ben, what's happened?" she cried as she ran up to him.

Ben sunk to the ground and Mel fell with him, struggling to keep hold of Bella while she held Ben up.

"Ben, your head. What happened to you out there?"

"They're dead." he whispered.

"Who is dead?"

"Sophie and Molly. They're gone."

"What do you mean they're dead? How?" Mel asked in horror.

"I don't know." Ben said desperately.

"Ben, I'm so sorry." Mel said as she hugged him. "Come on, let's get you inside."

Mel tried to help Ben stand but it was like all of the life had gone from him. She looked around the village frantically. She saw Jack and Sayid standing in front of Ben's house.

"Jack!" she yelled. "Jack!"

Jack turned his head towards her voice and saw her struggling with Ben. He and Sayid immediately came running.

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"Help me with him please. Let's take him to his house."

"No!" Jack and Sayid said at once.

Jack gave Mel a telling look and she nodded. Emma must have taken the opportunity to search Ben's house while it was empty. "Fine, take him to my house. We can clean him up there."

Mel followed closely as Jack and Sayid carried Ben into her house and laid him on the couch. Jack started to examine him as Sayid and Mel stepped back.

By now Ben was in and out of consciousness so they weren't too worried about him overhearing them.

"Emma is in Ben's house?" Mel asked.

"Yes. I should get back to her."

"She'll be fine for now. Let her search for her answers. I need you to do something for me."

Sayid moved closer, "Does this involve what Ben told you?"

Mel nodded, "He said that both Sophie and Molly were dead. But he couldn't tell me what killed them. I need you to follow his trail back through the jungle and find them."

"You want me to go searching for bodies?"

"Yes. We need to find out what really happened."

"I'll leave now." Sayid said as he left her house.

Mel went back over to Jack who was cleaning the wound on Ben's head.

"Is he going to be okay?" she asked.

"He'll need some time to heal. But he should be fine."

They sat in silence and watched Ben. Finally he woke and began to mutter again. At first they couldn't understand what he was saying; then suddenly his words were clear.

"They're dead." he whispered as his eyes shot open and looked straight at Mel. "It's your fault."

Mel felt the color drain from her face at Ben's accusation. How could he blame her for Sophie and Molly's death?

Mel ran outside to her front porch. She took deep breaths and tried to calm herself down. She did her best to block out Ben's hateful words. She kept her eyes on the tree line hoping for some sign that Sayid was returning.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Jack joined her on the porch.

"I stopped the bleeding and stitched up his head." he said as he sat next to her on the steps.

"He didn't mean it you know." he said trying to reassure her.

"Yes he did." Mel claimed. "If I hadn't of come back here and told Ben that he was Bella's father then Sophie never would have run away into the jungle."

"Ben would have gotten Sophie angry some other way. You know that."

"Do I Jack?" Mel asked helplessly. "I'll go check on him." Mel said as she stood and walked back into the house.

One minute later she ran back to the porch.

"Jack, did you move Ben to one of bedrooms?" she asked.

"No, why?"

Mel looked back through the door to the now empty couch. Ben was gone.

"Where did he go?" Jack asked.

Mel looked across the courtyard and noticed the door to Ben's house closing behind someone. Mel pointed to the house, "You know where he's gone."

Jack understood instantly, "Emma might still be in there."

Just then they both watched Sayid walk out of the jungle. He looked like he had been running.

"Go." Mel told Jack. "I'll fill Sayid in."

Jack nodded and ran across the courtyard.

"Did you find them?" Mel asked as Sayid stepped on her porch.

"I found nothing. There are no bodies out there. Whatever Ben saw, it is gone now."

Mel looked across to Ben's still quiet house. "Or maybe there was nothing there to begin with."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

This is the sequel to my LOST fic: **Legacy**. If you thought that was full of drama just wait until you see this! Thank you for reading!

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

Flashbacks are in _italics_. Flash forwards are **bold**.

**Chapter 5**

Both Sayid and Mel started when they heard the scream.

"Boat!" is not something you tune out easily.

"Is that Zoe?" Mel said as they saw the woman fall to the ground. "I thought Ben had sent her away for killing Mikhail."

"He banished her for killing the man who killed Charlie." Sayid said coolly before leaving to go see to Zoe.

Mel figured she should go too since Ben was in no position to. She ducked back into the house and pulled her gun out of its hiding spot. She hadn't forgotten her last words to Zoe.

"Where did you see this boat?" Sayid asked eyeing Zoe's reaction to Mel.

"At your old camp on the beach." She told him without taking her eyes away from Mel.

"Damn." Mel said more to herself than to anyone else.

"You think this is a bad thing?" came from Sayid.

"The last time someone new came to this island they tried to kill us and nearly succeeded. So yes, I think this is a bad thing. Sayid, I need you to stay with Zoe."

"Where are you going?" Sayid asked.

Mel took a deep breath; she was afraid to even say the words, "I'm going to tell Ben."

* * *

Mel knocked loudly on Ben's front door. She was startled when he ripped it open.

"You." he growled when he saw her. His arm shot out and his hand wrapped around her throat. He pulled her inside the house and threw her against the wall.

"I should kill you." Ben said; his face inches away from her.

Mel grabbed at Ben's hands but she couldn't remove them from her neck.

"Ben, please." she choked out.

"No, I don't want to hear anything you have to say." he said darkly.

"Boat." Mel forced.

Ben froze. He released some of the pressure on her throat. "What?"

"There is a boat." Mel wheezed. "At the beach camp."

Ben removed his hand and Mel crashed to the floor as she regained her breath. "We need to leave, now." she told him.

"We?" he said looking at her like she was crazy. "You are responsible for killing the two most important people in my life. Why would I go anywhere with you?"

Mel stood and braced herself against the chair in front of her, "This boat may be a potential rescue for these people. They'll want to find out if it is. I'm the only person you can trust to make sure that doesn't happen. That the island is protected."

Ben glared at her but he knew she was right. Mel had always done what he had asked of her.

"You're going to need to forget about what you think I've done for a while and trust me." Mel said as she turned for the door. She slowed slightly to make sure Ben was following her. He was, reluctantly.

* * *

Mel and Ben knew they didn't have much time so they ran. They barely slowed their frantic pace through the jungle until they reached the beach camp. They hid behind one of the tents as they watched a group of people unloading a raft. On first glance Mel counted about five of them.

Ben turned to Mel, "Get out your gun."

"What? You just want to rush them? Where is one of your brilliant plans?"

Ben shrugged, "I don't need one. I figure I don't have much to live for anyway."

Mel wanted to smack him, "I realize you're grieving but please don't forget that Bella is still your daughter. I've already taken away her only other potential father figure. You're all she has."

"Except for her mother, the murderer" Ben sneered.

"Will you just shut up and move?" Mel said trying to pretend his words hadn't hurt her.

They exited the trees and ran quickly to where the small raft had been pulled onto the sand. They could see the large boat, a freighter, anchored in the distance.

"Put your hands up!" Mel yelled so they could all hear her.

Five pairs of surprised eyes turned towards her and Ben. They both raised their guns to them.

"Put yours hands up, now!" Mel ordered.

Slowly, while casting worried looks to each other, the small crew raised their hands into the air.

Mel glanced at Ben and noted the hard look on his face. There was no way they were going to get through this easily.

"Put your hands on your heads and don't make any sudden movements. If you do, we will shoot you." Mel said calmly.

"Who are you?" the only women asked.

Ben took a step toward her, his gun ready.

"What is your name?" Mel asked.

"Lauren." the woman answered quietly.

"Well, Lauren. I suggest you be quiet. You don't want to give my friend here more of a reason to hurt you."

"Get on the ground!" Ben demanded.

Lauren looked scared but didn't move.

"Get on the ground!" he repeated.

Mel was too late to stop Ben. He'd hit Lauren on the head with his gun before she could get to him. She shook her head at his barbaric manner.

Mel saw that they had unloaded some rope from their raft. Making sure that Ben had them covered she stowed her gun in her jeans and grabbed it. One by one she tied the five's arms together. She kept the unconscious Lauren for the last.

"What are you all doing here?" she asked one of the men.

"We've been looking for this place for a long time."

"Why?" Mel asked coldly.

"Research." he answered back.

"Right." Mel scoffed as she tightened the ropes around his wrists.

"Don't move." Mel told all of them as she backed off a bit with Ben.

"They claim they are here for research." she told him.

"That is what they all say."

Mel agreed with him.

"I want you to keep it up." Ben told her. "Keep playing like you are the leader, the one in charge. Give me orders to follow. I want them to remain in the dark about me and the island."

"Okay." Mel said, "It shouldn't be too hard to push you around a little." she teased.

Mel walked back to the group. "Come on, it's time to go." she told them.

"Where to?" the man from before asked as he helped pick up Lauren.

"There you go again with the questions. We're going to a different place. That is all you need to worry about."

Mel looked at Ben, "Cover them from the back." she ordered. "If any of them try anything funny, shoot them."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

This is the sequel to my LOST fic: **Legacy**. If you thought that was full of drama just wait until you see this! Thank you for reading!

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

Flashbacks are in italics. Flash forwards are bold.

**Chapter 6**

Mel and Ben trekked through the jungle with their captives between them. Mel's mind scrambled for a plan since it seemed like Ben wasn't going to be any help. She knew they couldn't take them to the village. The plane survivors would want to find out what they knew; if they were really here to rescue them.

'It would be much easier if everyone would accept the fact that they aren't going to leave the island.' Mel thought to herself.

She heard a scuffle behind her and turned to see one of the men pull the ropes from his arms and run off into the jungle. She looked at Ben and motioned for him to shoot the man since he was closer

Ben just looked back at Mel, challenging her.

"Damn." Mel said under her breath as she raised her gun. The man was pretty far away but she could see him well enough to aim. Mel pulled the trigger and the man stopped in his tracks. He teetered for a moment before falling to the ground.

"No!" Lauren yelled. Obviously she had woken up in the past few moments. "Why did you do that?"

Mel wanted to scream at her that she was being forced. That Ben was punishing her in his own little sick way. But she didn't, "I warned you all what would happen if you ran. Now you know I wasn't bluffing."

"Is he dead?" she asked.

"It looks like it." Mel forced coldly as she sent horrible thoughts to Ben. He was a bastard to be putting her through this.

"Listen." she said to everyone. "Just do as I say and no one else will get hurt. Now, let's go."

"I'd like you to put your hands up Mel." she heard the voice before she saw the man it belonged to. She didn't need to see his face to know who it was. Sure enough, John Locke stepped out of the bushes.

"What do you want John?" she asked him.

He smiled at her, "I want you to put your hands in the air, far away from the gun tucked into your jeans." Locke turned to Ben, "Hello Benjamin."

Ben didn't answer, he just stared back.

Mel raised her hands as he asked while keeping an eye on the prisoners.

"This is not your fight John." she warned.

John withdrew a knife from his belt. "Nevertheless, I'm here. Why don't you tell me why these people are tied up?"

"You know why John. I would think that you of all people here would understand."

John smiled again and Mel was unnerved by his pleasant attitude. "What I understand is that you are going to untie them and let them go."

"I won't." Mel claimed.

Ben moved closer to Mel. "You'd better listen to her John. She's already killed one of them."

Mel reeled on Ben, "Is that really necessary?"

Ben smirked back at her and leaned close to whisper to her. "You're going to do what needs to be done. What I want you to do."

Mel's face paled at the thought, there was only one way Ben would see to fix the threat of this boat for good. And he was going to get her to do it without John being any wiser.

"Don't even think about it Mel. I can throw this knife faster than you can reach for your gun."

Mel raised an eyebrow at Ben, "Do something."

"What would you have me do? Protect you?" he grinned evilly.

"I see; this is more of your punishment isn't it?" Mel said ignoring the captives. "You're punishing me for killing your precious Sophie when I was no where near the jungle when it happened."

"It happened because of you." Ben said.

"I'm not even sure it really happened at all Ben. I sent Sayid out to the jungle to find her body. Do you know what he found? Nothing Ben! Sophie wasn't there!"

"She died in my arms. Don't you dare tell me what I saw!" Ben growled.

John watched them with rapt interest and it suddenly dawned on Mel. She knew what had happened to Ben and she knew that John was the cause of it. She also knew that Ben wasn't going to believe anything she said about Sophie.

"You bastard." she whispered as she turned to John, "No matter what I do, you've set me up for failure."

John shrugged, not interested in her plight even if he helped cause it.

"It doesn't look like you'll be needing me anymore Ben. Not since John is here to save the day. I guess you won't be needing them either."

"Mel, no!" John ordered but she reached for her gun anyway. She had it aimed at the first man when John's knife sliced into her shoulder. She ignored the pain and pulled the trigger. She shot each one of them, one by one. Three possibly innocent men fell to the ground. She hesitated for the slightest moment when she came to Lauren. It was long enough. John pulled her out of the way to safety.

Mel knew it would be foolish to fight him now, while she was injured. She threw her empty gun down to the ground, turned and disappeared into the jungle.

* * *

Mel continued to run, only stopping long enough to pull the large knife from her shoulder. She'd just killed three men. Four if you counted the one from earlier. The people in the village were right for calling her a murderer. She had somehow become one.

Mel heard a voice coming from somewhere up ahead. She slowed down and peeked around a tree.

"I don't believe it." she said to herself. She saw Sophie walking around a small clearing with Molly in her arms.

"I knew she wasn't dead." she whispered.

Mel had to stop herself from walking into the clearing and demanding an explanation from Sophie. She told herself to be rational and think this through.

Finally Mel turned away and started towards the village. With any luck she would beat Ben there and she could tell him the good news. That Sophie was alive and he'd been tormenting Mel for nothing.

* * *

Mel hurried through the jungle trying to get back to the village. She was still debating with herself if she was going to tell Ben about Sophie or not. She was so lost in thought that she walked right into the path of Jack, Emma, and Sayid, literally.

"Hey Mel." Jack said as he helped her up from the ground eyeing her shoulder wound, "What happened to your shoulder?"

"Locke threw a huge knife at me. It's fine."

"Where were you headed so quickly?" Sayid asked.

'"Back to the village."

"Why aren't you with Ben?"

"We had a difference in opinion." Mel said sarcastically.

"Meaning?" Sayid pushed.

"Meaning that he thought he should let John Locke kill me and I disagreed."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the four dead bodies with their hands tied behind their backs about a mile back, would it?" Emma asked.

Mel looked down, "They were from the boat."

"What happened to them?"

"Let's just say that Ben wanted them dead and now they are."

Jack actually looked a little shocked. Emma just looked sick.

"Mel, you didn't." Jack said.

Mel shrugged, "I wish I could blame Ben for turning me into to what I have become but I know better. I'm just weak."

Sayid spoke up surprising them all, "I wouldn't say you are weak Mel. But you are held under the power of a very dangerous man."

Mel smiled softly, "Thank you Sayid.''

"We should get going." Emma said.

"You're right." Jack said as he looked at Mel, "Do you want to come?"

"No thanks." Mel answered honestly. "I don't want to cause any more trouble between Emma and Desmond."

Mel saw Jack and Emma exchange a nervous glance.

"Good luck." Mel said as they left in separate directions. Mel looked back to see Jack grab Emma's hand and hold it tightly. Mel's eyes widened. That could be trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

This is the sequel to my LOST fic: **Legacy**. If you thought that was full of drama just wait until you see this! Thank you for reading!

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

Flashbacks are in italics. Flash forwards are bold.

**Chapter 7**

Mel snuck back into the village. She wanted to get back to her house and clean up before anyone saw her.

Millions of thoughts were running through her head. What was she going to tell Ben? Should she tell him that Sophie was still alive? For that matter, why had Locke drugged Ben to make him see Sophie dying in the first place?

Mel knew that Locke didn't approve of her. He never really had, ever since she and Ben had started their relationship ages ago. Locke believed that Ben and Sophie were meant to be, what the island wanted. She never would have guessed he would go so far to prove his point.

Also, what was she going to do about Jack? It was obvious something had happened, or was happening between him and Emma. Jack and Juliet were two of her closest friends on the island. She hated to see them torn apart. Juliet would be heartbroken.

Not to mention the four men she had just killed. There was bound to be repercussions from that.

She decided that she didn't want to see Ben at all. He had led her to kill those men and had somehow justified it in his skewed mind. He had caused her a lot of trouble in a short amount of time when she had been trying to help him.

"I'll let him wait a while." she said to herself as she opened her front door.

She let out a small gasp when she realized that the house wasn't empty. Ben sat in the rocking chair in the living room, holding Bella in his arms.

Ben looked up as she walked in and sent her a frightening smile, "Hello dear."

"What are you doing here?" Mel asked Ben.

"I'm taking care of my daughter since her mother was off fooling around in the jungle." Ben smirked.

"Don't you dare put that on me. You know I did that for you."

"Did you?" he asked quietly. "Tell me why?"

"Why what?" she asked.

Ben's face became serious, "Why do you do everything I ask of you, everything I tell you to? Even things I can't say aloud, you some how know that I need them done."

Mel didn't answer right away. She took time to think about her answer. When it finally came to her she was so taken back she fell into the chair across from Ben.

Ben waited patiently for her answer. Mel looked from his face to the beautiful little girl he held in his arms. She looked back into his eyes. "Because I love you."

Ben's eyes widened, "I thought you didn't feel that way any longer."

Mel shrugged, "So did I. I guess I just pushed it out of my head."

Ben looked down at Bella, "Mel, I."

"I know Ben. I'm not asking for anything. As much as it hurts me to say it, you belong with Sophie. I didn't mean to mess things up for you both when you brought me back to the village."

Ben stared at her, seemingly speechless.

"Ben?"

Finally Ben's eyes focused, "I'm going to ask you something and I want you to tell me the truth."

Mel nodded, "Of course."

Ben asked darkly, "Is Sophie alive?"

Mel froze. She hadn't even realized she had said anything damaging about Sophie. Apparently her silence was her answer.

"She's alive." Ben whispered in relief. "I have to go find her."

Ben thrust Bella into Mel's arms.

Mel stood with a jolt of anger, "Before you go running off to her I would like you to remember that you still have a daughter here, she needs you just as much as they do."

Ben stopped and turned to her, "And what about you Mel? Do you need me?"

"You know the answer to that Ben." Mel said as she closed the distance between them. She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Before pulling away she whispered in his ear, "Always."

Mel saw that Ben was actually torn. Torn between staying with Mel and Bella and leaving to find Sophie and Molly.

Mel sighed before giving him her blessing, "Go; find her."

Ben smiled softly and turned back to the door.

As he pulled it open they both heard an unfamiliar voice making itself heard.

"Go and find your spokesperson." It barked. "The sooner we get our people back, the sooner we can leave without harming anyone."

Ben and Mel were out the door nearly at the same time. They hurried towards the courtyard but stopped short when they found the owner of the voice.

"Oh no." Mel breathed when she noted the anger on the man's face and Zoe's body lying on the ground in front of him.

Mel handed Bella to Juliet, "Will you take her to Ben's with Zoe's kids please? Protect them."

Juliet nodded and Mel knew she would give her life to protect the children if she had to.

Mel went up to Ben. "There from the boat aren't they?"

"That is what it looks like." he answered.

"What are we going to do? If they find out their men are dead we're in trouble."

Ben smirked, "You just might have to kill them all."

Mel rolled her eyes, "This is so not the time to joke around."

"Who said I was joking?"

Mel shook her head as she saw someone emerge from the jungle to their left. Jack walked up to them followed by Sayid.

"What is going on?" Jack asked.

"We have some visitors." Mel answered.

"From the boat?"

"Yes. They have Zoe with them."

"Mel, come along. Let's deal with this." Ben said as he walked toward the men.

"Did you find Desmond?" Mel whispered to Jack when Ben was out of earshot.

"Yes. He's with Emma."

Mel nodded and followed Ben.

The angry man watched Ben and Mel walk up to him with slit eyes.

"You in charge?" he asked them both.

Instead of claiming one was in charge, that one was more important than the other, they both simply nodded.

"We want our people back. One woman and four men were captured when they brought a raft to your beach."

"What is your name?" Mel asked calmly.

"Cameron." he answered.

"Well Cameron, if you know they were captured then you know who they were captured by."

"Yes, you two." he growled and some of the members of the crowd started murmuring.

"Where are my men?" he asked impatiently.

"They are not here." Ben said.

"Then take me to them." Cameron ordered.

"I'm sorry, but that is not an option."

"Why not?"

"Because your men are dead!" Sayid said loudly so the entire crowd could here.

Both Ben and Mel turned to look at him with wide eyes.

"Sayid, what are you doing?" Jack asked him.

Sayid ignored him and walked toward Cameron, "Your men are dead and this woman here," he said pointing to Mel, "she is the one who killed them."

Cameron immediately leveled his gun at her. "You killed my men?"

Mel looked at Ben, eyes wide, how should she answer?

"I don't know what he's talking about." she finally said. "I didn't kill anyone. Your men are here, close even."

"She is lying." Sayid stated. "We saw their bodies in the jungle. Their arms were bound. They'd been shot while defenseless."

Mel didn't know what Sayid was playing at but she sure didn't like it.

"She's not lying." Ben stepped in. "I can take you to Lauren myself."

Cameron eyed Ben and Mel, trying to weigh if they were telling the truth. "Fine. Take me to her. But she comes with us." he said as he grabbed Mel's arm.

Jack started to step forward and argue but Mel shook her head. She nodded towards Zoe who still lay motionless on the ground.

Jack understood what she wanted him to do. As soon as the men following Ben dragged Mel out of sight Jack bent down to examine Zoe.

Ben led Cameron and his men to one of the many yellow houses in the village. When he knocked on the door John Locke answered with Lauren close behind.

"Cameron?" she asked when she saw him.

"Lauren, you're alive." Cameron said with relief. "Where are the guys?"

Lauren looked from Cameron to Mel who looked like she was about to be sick. Then she looked at Locke. He gave her an encouraging smile.

"Go ahead, Lauren. Tell him what happened.

"John." Ben warned.

"Be quiet Ben." John said

Lauren took a deep breath, "They're gone Cameron. Dead. All of them."

Cameron's face flushed with anger, "How?"

Lauren's eyes went straight to Mel and she didn't need to answer Cameron. He already knew.

"So you did kill my men." he said dangerously while gripping her arm tightly.

Mel kept her head up and looked him in the eye, "I was protecting this island, my home."

"Those men came here to rescue you all!"

"I was never on that plane. I have no desire to be rescued. I did what I believed needed to be done."

"I hope you're ready to pay for it then." Cameron said as he turned to Ben. "I'm taking your little girlfriend with me. Consider her life as a payment towards the debt you owe."

Mel turned to Ben with wide eyes, "Ben?"

Ben's normally calm demeanor was gone. It was obvious his mind was racing.

"Just let them take her Ben. She's not needed here." John said carelessly.

"That is enough John." Ben warned.

"I'm sorry I don't feel the same way as John does. I do in fact think that Mel is needed here. I would like to come to another arrangement that doesn't involve her being your captive."

Cameron thought for a moment, "No. I'm not open to any new arrangements. She's coming with us." Cameron started dragging Mel towards the door. "Come on Lauren."

"No!" Mel cried as she broke free from Cameron.

She ran up to Ben and threw her arms around him.

"I'm sorry." he whispered into her hair. "I'll find a way."

Mel cried even more. She knew if she left with these men she would be killed. There wasn't going to be time to find another way.

"Take care of Bella." Mel pleaded to him.

Ben nodded, "Of course." as he cradled her face in his hands. They stared at each other for a long moment. Finally, Ben leaned in and kissed Mel. It reminded Mel of when they had first fallen for each other. It was a kiss goodbye.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

This is the sequel to my LOST fic: **Legacy**. If you thought that was full of drama just wait until you see this! Thank you for reading!

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

Flashbacks are in italics. Flash forwards are bold.

**Chapter 8**

Mel could only look on helplessly as Cameron dragged her out of the village. The faces of the survivors watched her curiously but none of them did anything. They'd seen her murder Ethan in what they thought was cold blood. She wasn't going to get any help from them.

"Now." Cameron whispered into her ear harshly. "You're going to take me to my men."

He pushed her into the jungle while keeping his gun at her back. Mel thought of Ben who she had just left behind. She felt it in his kiss that he was saying goodbye to her. That he had released her. And Bella, her sweet little daughter. What would happen to her if Mel was gone? Ben would take her; that was for sure. Mel knew she would rather be dead than see her daughter raised by her unintended rival, Sophie.

Mel glanced around frantically for a chance to escape, but Cameron had his men surrounding her. She knew he also had some out of sight, scouting the way ahead. She was reminded all too well of how Richard had captured her not long ago and tried to sacrifice her at the Temple. Last time, Ben had come to her rescue, and even though mere moments ago he had told her that he would find a way to save her, something deep down inside of her told her that he wouldn't.

* * *

An hour later Mel stopped.

"There." She said and pointed to a pair of boots about ten feet away. When they stepped closer they saw the bodies of the three men she had killed. "The other one is a few yards East."

Cameron was silent as he looked over the bodies of his men but Mel could see his anger coloring his face. When he turned to her she took a step back.

"I was defending my home." She said quickly.

"These men were innocent and you killed them in cold blood!" Cameron yelled as he grabbed his gun. He snatched her arm and pushed her to her knees. He held the gun to her head, "Now you are going to see how it feels."

Mel's life flashed before her eyes. She knew it was cliché but it was happening.

Then suddenly one minute Cameron's gun was at her temple and the next he was cradeling it in his lap. Mel looked down to where he had fallen against a tree and saw an arrow sticking out of his shoulder.

"You all back away from her now!" she heard and turned towards the voice.

"Des?" Mel asked hardly believing he was there. She looked up at him hopefully but couldn't miss that crazed look in his eyes.

"I'm here Mel. Stand up and walk over to me."

Mel did as he said, eyeing the armed men around them. Cameron leaned against a tree holding his shoulder where the arrow had pierced it.

"She belongs to us." Cameron growled. "She had to pay for what she has done."

"She belongs to no one." Desmond yelled. "Now we are going to turn and walk away and not one of you is going to follow. If you do, then you all die just like your friends."

Cameron was flushed with rage but he didn't move to stop them. Mel looked at Lauren who looked conflicted. Once Mel caught Lauren's eye she tilted her head towards the direction of the village. Mel hoped Lauren would get the idea and slip away.

When they were out of sight of Cameron and his men Desmond threw down his bow and pulled Mel into his arms.

"Thank you Desmond. Thank you." Mel cried.

"I thought I had lost you." Desmond said as he pulled back from her to look into her eyes and smile.

Mel was cautious of Desmond's words, "You didn't lose me Des. You just saved me."

Desmond shook his head, "Not just then. Before, at the village. When Ethan came back and Ben took you away. I thought I would never see you again. I looked for you for a long time in the jungle, but he had hidden you well."

"Is that when he took you Des? Ben found out that you were looking for me in the jungle and took you to the Orchid?"

"Aye." Desmond answered, "But he had planned it long before then. It was just convenient for him to use that excuse."

Desmond hugged her tightly again.

"Des, what is going on? Where is Emma?"

At Emma's name Desmond's smile fell. "I left her near the village to come help you. I'll wager she's with Jack now."

"I'm sorry Des. I know you cared for her a lot."

"I did, still do." he admitted. "But I care for you as well. Always have, ever since you first came to the beach."

"I was pretending to be someone else."

"Yes, my sweet little Alice, who turned out to not be as sweet as I imagined."

"I'm sorry about that Des. I was following Ben's orders."

"I know, and I forgive you."

"How can you forgive me so easily? I lied to you."

"Because I know that despite the lies, somewhere deep down you felt something for me. I know because I felt the same thing."

Mel smiled, "You're always trying to protect me aren't you? First from Sayid when he wanted to torture me, now from my own conscience."

"Maybe that is why I'm here, to protect you."

Mel's smile melted away. She knew this was too good to be true. "Des, I know that you still care for Emma. I don't want to come between you and her. Besides, I'm no good for you. Look at what I've done in the past few weeks. I killed Ethan, a man who I without a doubt loved, and I just killed those other men. And look at what trouble has come between me and Ben. It's obvious we still love each other by how we are unable to be away from each other for very long. And each time we do reconnect someone gets hurt. I'm no good for any man Des."

"I would think you would let the man decide for himself. Listen Mel, I'm not asking for anything. I just want to be sure that you are safe. Okay?"

Mel looked up at him and nodded, "Okay Des. Thank you."

"Anytime love."

Mel looked around them, "I guess we should get back to the village."

* * *

Mel and Desmond made it back to the village just in time to see Sophie entering Ben's house.

Mel shook her head, she should have known he would go off to Sophie and leave Mel to be killed.

"Des, you should go to my house. I don't know how Ben is going to react once he sees you are out of the Orchid."

"I don't want you to see him alone Mel."

"I'm not going to." Mel promised. "I'm going to get Bella. I'm sure Juliet is watching her."

Desmond nodded, "Alright, I'll meet you at your house."

"Thank Des." Mel said as she went quickly to Juliet's and knocked on the door.

A tearful Juliet answered.

"I see he told you then." Mel said referring to Jack.

"You knew?"

"Only just. I'm sorry Jules. I don't know what got in to him."

"It's that girl, Emma. I helped her! And this is how she repays me."

Mel smiled, "Look at it this way. Maybe this will work out for the better. I've seen Sayid eyeing you constantly." Mel teased trying to make Juliet feel better.

Juliet smiled in spite of herself, "I thought you were dead. I saw them take you away."

"I should be, but someone came to my rescue."

"Who?"

"Desmond Hume."

Juliet's eyes got wide, "Ben's not going to like that."

"I know it. That is why I'm not going to tell him just yet. Besides, he's having a nice reunion with Sophie." Mel scoffed.

Juliet looked down, "He went to her, right after they took you."

"That's what I figured. I'm fine with him wanting to be with her instead of me. I just wish that he would stop kissing me and claiming he loves me. He knows I'm powerless against him. It's so confusing."

"That is why he keeps coming back to you Mel. He knows he can control you."

"Much to my regret. Anyway, enough about Ben. Where is Bella? I'd like to take her home."

Juliet was quiet for a while before answering, "He has her."

"What?"

"Ben has Bella. He said that he would be raising her full time now since you were gone. Him and Sophie."

Mel felt her face flush with anger, "He wants that woman to raise my daughter?"

"I'm afraid so."

"That bastard." Mel seethed. "How dare he? He knows how much that would hurt me."

"He thinks that you are dead."

"If it had been left up to him I would be!"

"What are you going to do?"

Mel stared at Ben's house, "I'm going to get my daughter back and then, I'm getting the hell off of this island."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

This is the sequel to my LOST fic: **Legacy**. If you thought that was full of drama just wait until you see this! Thank you for reading!

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

Flashbacks are in italics. Flash forwards are bold.

**Chapter 9**

Mel burst into Ben's house without knocking.

"Where is she?" Mel said going straight for Ben and ignoring Sophie.

"Mel." Ben said, shocked. "You're alive."

Mel stopped in front of Ben, only inches from his face. "The last time I saw you, you said that you would find a way to save me. Instead you left me to die and went to her!" she cried pointing at Sophie.

"I'm done Ben." Mel fumed.

"Done with what?" he asked, still in wonder that she was alive.

"I'm done with you. I won't play this game with you any longer. Now where is Bella?"

When Mel spoke of their daughter Ben focused, "She is safe. Here, where she belongs."

"Did you really think I was going to just let you have her? That I would let Sophie raise her?"

"You were dead." Ben argued.

"No! You watched them carry me off. You knew where they would be going. You could have easily helped me. But you did nothing. Despite you, I am still alive. And I am here for my daughter."

Just then, they all heard a gunshot outside, followed closely by another.

Ben made to move towards the front door but Mel stopped him.

"I'm going to take Bella." she told him.

Ben looked down at her and saw how serious she was. "I'm her father."

"That may be, but Sophie is not her mother. I am."

Ben looked at Sophie and then back to Mel, "You can take her to your house. I'll be by later to discuss this further." Then he was out the door.

Mel walked down the hallway and into the nursery. She found Bella sleeping peacefully. She picked her up and carried her into the living room. Sophie was still standing where she had been when she first entered the house.

"This is it Sophie. You've won. I won't ever challenge you for Ben again."

"What do you mean?" Sophie asked.

Mel ignored her question, "Just be careful. The first wrong move you make. He'll take Molly away from you. No matter how many times he tells you he won't. He is still Ben and he doesn't change. Goodbye Sophie."

Mel walked out of the house and didn't look back. She walked straight across the courtyard where she saw Cameron and his men holding Jack and Emma hostage. When had that happened? She could hear Cameron barking orders for the survivors to pack their things.

"Cameron?" she called to him.

Everyone turned and looked at her.

Ben tried to step in her way to hiss, "What are you doing?", but she just walked around him.

"You have a lot of nerve little lady." Cameron said as she approached him.

Mel smirked, "So I've been told."

"What do you want? I'm curious to know before I shoot you."

"I'll help you." she said simply.

"Help me with what?"

"The survivors. I'll get them to your boat; convince them to leave with you."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I can be awfully persuasive when I need to be."

"What's the catch?" Cameron asked, right to be suspicious.

Mel took another step forward, "If I help you, you take me with you."

Mel looked back at Ben who had shock written clearly across his face.

Mel took a deep breath and looked back to Cameron, "I want you to get me off of this island."

Mel ignored everyone's shock and moved close to Cameron so only he could hear her.

"Do we have a deal?" she asked.

"What are you playing at?" he said.

"Nothing. I just want to get my daughter and myself off of this island."

Cameron didn't want to trust her but he went against his instincts. If she could convince him of all people to go along with this she shouldn't have any trouble with the survivors.

"Aye." he answered. "We have a deal."

"Good." Mel nodded. "Now untie Jack. I'm going to need him."

"What about the girl?" Cameron wondered.

Mel shrugged, "Do what you like. I don't need her."

Cameron laughed, "I think we'll keep her tied up, just to make sure the doc stays in line."

Mel left Cameron to it and walked away. Ben came to her side instantly and grabbed her arm.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" he seethed.

Mel looked up into his eyes, not afraid. "I told you I was done."

"And that is supposed to translate to you leaving the island?"

"You expect me to stay here forever while you flaunt your relationship with Sophie in front of me? Tell me the truth Ben; would it really hurt you so much if I was truly gone?"

"You know it would." Ben answered immediately.

"The more you say it, the less I believe it." Mel said as she walked away from him.

He caught up with her again. "You can't leave. You can't take Bella. I'm her father."

"And I am her mother! Who do you think she needs more? I seem to remember that our son was taken away not because of me but because of the danger you represented to him. I think she will be safer without you in her life."

"You really blame me for William?" Ben asked quietly.

"I think that Ethan really did think he was doing the right thing by taking him away from your influence. Do, I think he was right in taking him away from his parents? No. The blame lies with both of you."

"Mel."

"Have you forgotten our son so easily Ben? I haven't, I still think about him, cry for him, every day. But I haven't given up hope that I will see him again."

"It's not possible. I wish it was Mel. If I knew where he was I would find him and bring him back to you in a second."

"I know." Mel admitted. "But you don't know where he is. But I know who he is with."

Ben stared off into space for a moment as he thought back to the day his son was kidnapped. Suddenly, it came back to him.

"You mean Christian."

"Yes. Christian Shepard. He is the one who has William. And now I have access to a boat, which can get me closer to him and I have someone who can find him."

"Who?"

"His son of course." Mel said motioning to Jack. "Though he doesn't know he's still alive yet."

"So you're not leaving because of me. You're leaving to rescue William."

Mel shook her head, "I'm leaving because of you. Because I can't continue to share you when I know you keep stringing me along because we have children together and because you want someone to do your bidding."

"Mel." Ben said taking her hand and gazing down at Bella who still slept in her arms. He couldn't find the right words to continue.

"And once I find our son." Mel sighed sadly, sliding her finger under Ben's chin and lifting his eyes to hers, "I'll be coming back here because of you."

* * *

They both turned when they heard another gun go off. Mel rolled her eyes when she saw Jack fighting with Cameron. She handed Bella carefully to Ben before going over to them.

"Jack!" she yelled but he either didn't hear her or ignored her.

Mel noticed that Emma was gone, but saw the trail of blood that led into the jungle.

Jack continued to struggle with Cameron.

"I'm sorry for this Jack." she said loudly as she picked Cameron's gun up from the ground. She hit Jack swiftly in the back of the head with the butt of the gun.

Jack staggered for a moment before falling to the ground, unconscious.

"You really should stop threatening Emma. It will only make him angry." she said to Cameron as she helped him off of the ground.

She turned to the large crowd, most of them survivors.

"This is what you have all been waiting for! These men are here to rescue you. Why are we attacking them?"

Mel saw the survivors start to look to one another nodding their heads.

"This is the only rescue that you're going to get. These men will take you off of this island and back home, I promise you that." Mel looked right at Ben who held Bella in his arms. "You all get to go home."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

This is the sequel to my LOST fic: **Legacy**. If you thought that was full of drama just wait until you see this! Thank you for reading!

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

Flashbacks are in italics. Flash forwards are bold.

**Chapter 10**

Mel watched as everyone packed up their things and met in the middle of the village.

"This isn't going to work out how you want it to." Ben told her as he came up to her side.

"Probably not, but I have to try."

"Christian could be anywhere in the world."

"If I'm out there, away from the island, he will find me."

Mel left Ben and bent down to Jack who was slumped over, tied to a tree. She tapped his face lightly, "Jack?"

He woke slowly; squinting his eyes as they came into focus. He pulled at the ropes around his arms.

"Why did you tie me up?"

"Because you were ruining my plan." Mel said calmly as she sat next to him.

"Where is Emma?" he asked.

"With Desmond."

"Untie me. She was shot, she needs me."

"Emma will be fine Jack. Right now we need to talk about you."

"What about me?"

"When the plane crashed, you found your father's coffin, no?"

Jack looked at her skeptically, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with everything Jack. You didn't see his body did you? The coffin was empty."

"Yes." Jack hung his head, "His body was gone."

"Jack, your father is alive."

"What?" Jack exclaimed.

"Christian Shepard is the man who kidnapped William."

"That's impossible."

"I saw him myself. You look just like him."

"How are you sure it was him?"

Mel looked away, lost in thought. "A long time ago, before I came to the island I met a man. A nice doctor named Christian. Trust me Jack, I'd know him anywhere."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because your father has my son, and you are going to help me get him back."

* * *

"There it is." Cameron said as he stopped on the beach and pointed to a small speck on the horizon. "There is the boat."

Mel looked at the small raft that Lauren had come in. Cameron's was sitting next to it.

"I guess it's a good thing I didn't destroy the rafts then." she smiled.

"You could say that." Cameron answered.

Mel held Bella close. It had been difficult to take her away from Ben. He didn't try to fight her. He knew he was outnumbered. He just looked at her sadly, extremely disappointed in her decision to take Bella away from him.

"I love you baby girl." he said with tears in his eyes as he kissed Bella's forehead. "You just remember that your daddy loves you."

Mel had nearly cried with him, but she knew she had to be strong.

"Mel?" Jack said as he stopped by her next to the rafts.

"Yeah Jack?"

"I want you to tell me how you know my father."

"I already told you. I met him before I even came to the island."

"But how did you meet? Why?"

Mel sighed; she was hesitant to give up all of her secrets.

"You tell me right now, or I'm not going anywhere!" Jack demanded.

"You father and I were lovers Jack. Now you know. Are you happy?"

Jack stood there silent and shocked.

"Good." Mel mocked. "Now get in the raft."

* * *

Mel sat quietly on the raft, lost in her thoughts. She wondered if it was a coincidence that the main men in her life were so connected to the island.

Christian had been first. She had met him when she was still a young grad student. He had been older and mysterious and she had fallen for him hard. Over the few years they had been together he had confided in her. He'd told her about his troubles and his very proud son. He'd also told her about a beautiful island that he wanted to take her to visit some day. He said she would see things she never imagined. Mel knew now that he had been talking about this island. But Christian had disappeared out of her life before he ever took her there.

Then, of course, was Ethan. Her kind, supportive Ethan. She'd found the man of her dreams in him. Then she had to kill him. She'd be wondering forever if she had done the right thing.

Ben was a problem all his own. Mel didn't think she would ever be able to break from his spell. She did love him but it was far from enough. She regretted that she had to lie to him about her reasons for leaving the island, but it was the only way he would have let her leave. She did intend to find her son William, but Mel could honestly say she didn't intend to go back to the island.

Mel turned her gaze back to the island which was quickly fading in the distance.

Desmond had been the last. Des, her protector. He'd saved her life many times and she truly appreciated him. She wished he could have come with her. Maybe he could have finally found his true love, Penny. Despite him stating his feelings for her she knew that his heart belonged to Penny.

Mel was startled and held Bella closer when she felt the raft stop. She looked up and saw the hull of the huge boat.

"Let's get you up there so we can go back for the rest." Cameron said, more cheerful than he had ever been.

Mel nodded and took Cameron's hand as he helped her climb aboard. Jack was right behind her.

"Are you sure about this?" he whispered to her.

"It would be too late now if I wasn't." she answered.

Mel walked quietly to the middle of the deserted deck.

"Where is everyone?" she asked, expecting that Cameron had left people with the boat.

"We're right here." came a sly reply.

Both Jack and Mel turned instinctively towards the voice. What they saw made Mel feel weak. Jack had to grab her arm to keep her standing.

Mel looked into the face that at once filled her with joy and with dread. "How are you here?"

"I've been here the whole time darling." Christian Shepard answered with a smile.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

This is the sequel to my LOST fic: **Legacy**. If you thought that was full of drama just wait until you see this! Thank you for reading!

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

Flashbacks are in italics. Flash forwards are bold.

**Chapter 11**

"Dad?" Jack asked, stunned.

"Hello kiddo." Christian said fondly.

"What are you doing here?" Mel asked, coming out of her shock.

"I'm here for you of course." Christian answered as he walked up to her. He looked down at Bella and grinned, "She's beautiful just like her mother."

"Where is William?"

"He's safe. That's enough for now."

"You said you were here for me. Why?"

"Because you Mel," Christian said as he kissed her forehead, "You are the one who got away."

"I didn't go anywhere, you left me." Mel claimed.

"I know that. I was called away."

"By who?"

"Oh he's gone by many names; you might know him as Jacob."

Mel's face paled. "I need to sit down." she breathed and Christian grabbed a stool and lowered her onto it.

"You told me that you wanted to bring me to an island. You meant this island didn't you?"

Christian nodded, "Yes."

"Tell me why."

"Jacob wanted you here." Christian shrugged. "I fancied myself in love with you so I had no objections. But like I said, I was called away, back to my real life. To my son. So Jacob found another way to get you here."

"Ben." Mel whispered.

"Yes, Ben." Christian acknowledged as his expression hardened.

"Why did you take William?" Mel continued, forgetting about Jack who stood next to them.

"I was following Jacob's orders. It was easy to convince Ethan that Ben would only put your son in danger. He was head over heels for you too. You seem to leave a trail of besotted men where ever you go."

Mel glared at him, "Not intentionally."

Christian smiled again, his heartwarming smile that made Mel want to trust him.

"It doesn't make sense. Why work so hard to get me to the island, but then let me leave?"

"You are only meant to be gone for a little while."

"You mean I come back later?"

"Darling, you're not going anywhere. You're coming with me back to the island."

"I don't want to go back. I got on this boat so I wouldn't have to ever go back there."

"Mel." Christian crooned, taking her hand. "When are you going to realize that when it comes to this island, you will never have a choice?"

* * *

Mel glared at Christian, her captor. He'd forced her back onto the raft to take her back to the island.

Before they'd got on the raft, before Christian had tied her hands behind her back they'd had an interesting conversation.

"Were you ever here to rescue the survivors?" Mel asked.

Christian shook his head, "No. Jacob never wanted them to leave the island."

"Did Cameron know this?"

"Yes. You played right into his hands when you told him you wanted to come to the boat."

"Those people standing on that beach, they trusted me to get them home. I gave them my word."

Christian chuckled, "They were awfully foolish to trust a murderer."

"When did you turn into such a horrible man?" Mel asked.

"Darling, I'm only saying what is true."

"So what happens now?"

"Now, we go back."

"I told you, I'm not going back there."

"What are you so afraid of? Ben? Do you think he will hurt you?"

"Ben loves me and his daughter, he won't hurt me."

"You say that; yet it kills you every time he goes back to Sophie." Christian mused. "Is that not hurting you?"

* * *

In the end, Mel had fought against Christian as well as she could. When he told her that he had to take Bella away she had panicked. She thrust her at Jack who had suddenly reappeared after a mysterious absence below deck, "Don't trust them Jack. They never meant to rescue anyone." she whispered before Christian pulled her back.

"Please don't fight this Mel." he pleaded.

She didn't listen, she fought. But eventually he was able to pin her against the side of the boat and bind her hands behind her back.

"I am sorry for this darling."

"Then why are you doing it?" she spat at him.

"He will explain, everything, once we get back to the island." Christian assured her.

"I'm going to untie you before we get to the beach. We don't want the survivors to panic. Will you behave?" Christian asked.

Mel could only glare at him, she was so angry. Mel looked to the shoreline intently as Christian cut the ropes from her wrists. Finally she found who she was looking for.

Christian helped Mel out of the raft when they reached the beach. The survivors looked at her oddly, wondering why she had come back and who she was with.

Mel didn't pay them any mind; she picked her target out of the crowd, pushed Christian away and ran.

She crashed into Sayid but he was able to keep the both of them standing. She threw her arms around him so Christian would think she was simply hugging him.

She began to whisper frantically in his ear, "They are liars, Sayid. They never planned to take anyone away from the island."

Sayid pulled back and looked her in the eyes. He nodded when he was satisfied she was telling the truth.

"If you want on that boat, you're going to have to take it. Both of my children are on there. Please, keep them safe."

"What about you?" he asked and Mel was surprised that this man, who once wanted nothing more than to torture her, was worried about her.

"It seems the island has other plans for me. But I will be back. I hope."

Sayid nodded, "Thank you for telling me."

"They deserve to go home if they want to." Mel said as she nodded towards the group.

The whole exchange had lasted only seconds. Suddenly Mel felt herself roughly pulled back by Christian.

"Darling, if you continue to embrace other men I might become jealous." he taunted.

"I do wish you would stop calling me darling." Mel retorted as she let him pull her into the jungle.

"But that is what you are to me. How could I call you anything else?"

Mel rolled her eyes, "If you take me back to the village, Ben will just help me escape you."

"Silly girl, why would we go back to the village?"

Mel instantly knew what he meant, "I don't want to go there."

"That is too bad darling. Jacob wants to see you."

Sayid watched as Mel was drug off into the jungle by Christian. Once they were gone he turned to the group of people with him.

"Mel just informed me that the people from the boat lied to us. They had no intention of providing rescue."

"What are we going to do?" asked a panicked voice.

Sayid looked darkly over the water to where the boat was anchored. "We're going to take their boat."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

This is the sequel to my LOST fic: **Legacy**. If you thought that was full of drama just wait until you see this! Thank you for reading!

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

Flashbacks are in italics. Flash forwards are bold.

**Chapter 12**

Jack paced the tiny room below deck. Before his father had left with Mel, Cameron had locked him in the room. He felt like he was back in the Hydra, a prisoner once more.

Finally the door opened and Cameron stepped in. "Come on." he said, "I have someone you might want to see."

Jack followed Cameron above deck. Once there he saw a man standing at the rail, looking out over the ocean. He turned as Jack approached.

"Hey Jack." he said.

Jack pulled his fist back and punched the man in the face, "Hi Michael."

* * *

Christian stopped Mel in front of the familiar dark cabin.

"This isn't where the cabin was before." she said.

"You're right about that Mel." Christian smirked.

"Do you still care about me at all?" Mel asked.

Christian was taken back by her question, "Why do you ask?"

"Because you keep calling me darling but you want me to go into the cabin. The last time I went in there I was told to kill someone."

Christian pondered her for a moment. He then walked swiftly to her side, tipped up her chin with his finger and kissed her. Despite her anger towards him, Mel leaned into his kiss. It brought back the memories of when she had fallen in love with him long ago.

Christian was the one to break away. He touched his forehead to hers and gazed into her eyes, "How could you have any doubt of my feelings?"

Mel shook her head. This man might be more difficult to hate than Ben.

* * *

Sayid took a deep breath and dove under the water. He had swum out to the boat, instead of using the raft. He didn't want to alert anyone to his presence.

When he came back up for air he had arrived. He looked up at the hull of the boat. He wouldn't be able to board that way. He swam around until he found a ladder attached to the side. He climbed up it quickly and pulled out his gun before he had reached the top.

He was surprised to find the deck virtually empty. He stole quickly to the front where he found a familiar face, Jack. He was talking to someone equally familiar, Michael.

Sayid raised his gun, "What is he doing here?" he asked, coming out of the shadows.

Michael raised his arms, "Hey now man, don't do anything stupid."

"You mean like killing an innocent person?" Sayid mocked.

"What is going on Sayid?" Jack asked.

"I saw Mel come back on the raft, we all did. She told me the truth about the people from this boat."

"And?" Jack said.

"And now, this boat is ours." Sayid answered calmly.

"Well how about that." Cameron said walking up behind Sayid and training a gun to his back. "I knew that girl wouldn't keep our secret."

"No, she confided in me before a man drug her into the jungle."

"Put your gun down Sayid." Cameron ordered.

"I don't think so." Sayid whispered and nodded at Jack.

At once Jack charged Cameron as Sayid held Michael back. Once Jack hit Cameron he didn't stop until he had thrown him over the railing of the boat.

Sayid left Michael and looked at Cameron flailing in the water. He took aim and killed him with one shot.

"Why did you do that?" Michael exclaimed.

"You lost the right to have things explained to you when you murdered Libby and Ana-Lucia." Sayid told him and looked to Jack, "Tie him up."

* * *

An hour later Sayid had searched the whole boat. There was no crew left. He went back up to the deck.

"If we start loading the life rafts now, we should have them all in by tomorrow. I'm confident that I can drive this boat and we will finally get back home."

Jack shook his head, "Not me. I'm going back to the island."

"Why? Our rescue is finally here."

Jack smiled, "I've got someone I need to get back to."

"What about Mel's children? Both of them are here."

"She wouldn't want to leave without them."

"I can't wait for her Jack. You know that."

"I'll take them with me. William and Bella."

"She will finally be reunited with her son." Sayid mused.

"Yes." Jack said. "I just hope she's still alive to see him."

* * *

"Going back to the village is a bad idea Christian." Mel warned.

"Regardless, we are going." he said.

Mel thought back on the last three hours. They had arrived at Jacob's cabin and Christian had forced her in, knowing that she didn't want to be there.

Mel shuddered at the things she had heard in the cabin. Things that meant horrible tidings for the island. She'd cried, she'd screamed, but in the end both Christian and Jacob had gotten their way.

And now they were headed for the village and very close. Mel dreaded what would happen once they arrived at the place she never thought she would see again.

"Come on, darling cheer up. You should be happy."

"I have nothing to be happy about."

"Most women are delighted when they get married."

Mel glared at him, "You forced me to marry you in that damned cabin. I don't even believe that it is real. What gives Jacob the power to do such a thing?"

"Because he is Jacob. And trust me darling, we are married."

"You're what?"

Mel turned at the familiar voice and saw Ben, standing there with a shocked look on his face.

"Ben!" she cried and threw herself at him, hugging him tightly.

Christian pulled her away from him. "Darling, you're my wife now. Please stop throwing yourself at other men."

"You married him?" Ben asked and Mel could see the deep hurt in his eyes.

"I didn't want to Ben. They forced me."

"Who forced you?"

Mel looked down, "Jacob did."

Mel, Christian and Ben entered the village silently. Not one of them had talked the whole trip. Mel saw Sophie storm up to Ben as he neared his house. Christian dragged her the other way, to her own.

* * *

Mel looked over at Christian who was sleeping soundly. She carefully got out of the bed and pulled a robe on. She stole out of the house and ran across the courtyard.

She knocked quietly on Ben's door.

He answered it moments later. It was obvious he hadn't been sleeping.

"I need to tell you something. It's very important." she whispered.

He looked like he didn't want to let her in, but finally he opened the door fully. She hurried inside and turned back to him as he shut the door.

"Ben, I'm so sorry. They really did force me to marry him. They said they would hurt William and Bella if I didn't."

Ben nodded, "I know Mel. I believe you."

"You do?" Mel said and she hugged him. "You know I would never marry anyone but you."

Ben smiled sadly, "I know."

"But that's not why I'm here. Ben, I heard what they have planned. You have to leave the island."

"I can't leave!" he exclaimed.

"You must! I know you have a way, you have to."

Ben thought for a moment then pulled her towards a book case in the living room. He pulled on it and it moved, revealing a door. He pulled her down the stairs.

"No one knows about this place. No one can ever know." He said as he turned the lights on.

Mel looked around and saw the suitcases and passports lying about.

"Good. This means you can leave."

"I'm not going anywhere Mel. I would never leave. Sophie and Molly, or you."

"Then take them with you."

"Why is it so important that I leave?"

Mel looked away as tears came to her eyes, "I love you too much to see you get hurt."

Ben took both of her hands and kissed them, "And why would I get hurt?"

Mel stared into Ben's eyes, "Because Christian is going to kill you."

Ben and Mel heard a knock at the door. They both looked at each other with worry.

"Christian can't know I'm here." Mel whispered.

Ben nodded and went to answer the door. He sighed with relief when he saw who it was. He let Jack in the door.

"Jack?" Mel said, coming to him. "What's happened?"

"Sayid overtook the boat like you told him to. He loaded the survivors who went with him. I saw the boat leave myself. They are gone."

Mel fell down onto the couch. "Bella was on that boat. My God, I've lost her too!" she cried.

Ben knelt down next to her and put his arm around her. "It's okay Mel, she's with Sayid. I can find her."

Jack smiled, "You won't have to look far. I brought them back with me."

Both Ben and Mel looked at him bewildered.

"What? She's here?"

"Yes." Jack nodded, "I know you wouldn't want to be without them. I wasn't going to let that happen again."

Mel wrapped her arms around Jack, "Thank you so much!"

"Jack." Ben said slowly, "You said you brought them back. When you say them, who else do you mean?"

"I mean William." Jack answered easily. "He was on the boat too."

Mel stood frozen to her spot, "You found our son?"

"Yes. He's at my house right now."

"Thank you Jack. For everything. I don't know how we could ever repay you for bringing our family back together. I'm afraid I need to ask you one more favor. Could you bring them here, right now?"

"Of course." Jack said.

"Thank you." Ben said as he watched Jack leave.

Mel turned to Ben, "Is our little boy really home?" she asked him as fresh tears fell down her face.

Ben smiled and wiped her tears away, "It appears so."

Not ten minutes later Jack came through the door carrying both Bella and William.

Mel gasped at how big William had grown. She'd lost over a year of his life. She'd never get to hear his first word or see him take his first step. She smiled through her tears and ran to him, scooping him up in her arms and holding him close.

"Hello my little prince. Mommy missed you so much." she whispered into his ear.

Jack handed Bella to Ben before taking his leave to let them spend some time together.

Mel sat on the couch with William in her lap and Ben sat next to her with Bella.

"He looks just like you Ben." she said in awe of the toddler in front of her. "He's grown so much."

Ben leaned over and kissed William's forehead. "He is definitely a Linus." he smiled.

Mel looked at Ben, the tears in his eyes matching her own, "I'm so happy. You've given me two of the most beautiful children. And now we are all finally home, together."

"It's what we've wanted. To have William safe at home. And I thank you for both of them every day."

"It's perfect." Mel cried pulling William close again.

Ben wrapped his arm around Mel and pulled her close, "If you are so happy dear, why are you crying?"

"Because I know it can't last."

"Why ever not?"

"Ben, Christian thinks that he still is in control of William and Bella. He knows that while he has them, he can in turn control me and possibly you. If he finds out that we have them, that the boat is gone, he'll go into a rage."

"We can protect them, both of us." Ben stated, not liking the desperate tone of her voice.

"We can't, Ben. No matter how hard we might try, we can't. This island is about to become a very dangerous place. More so than ever before. Jacob and Christian are planning a cleaning out of sorts. They want to sort the good from the bad once and for all. And they've chosen John Locke to help them. You know how unpredictable he is. This is no place to raise children."

Ben had paled a touch at her explanation, "I don't understand what you are saying."

Mel looked down at the peaceful faces of William and Bella, her innocent children and spoke seven words that broke her heart, "You have to take them with you."

Ben eyes widened, "Are you serious?"

Mel could hardly see through all of her tears, "Yes. It is the only way to keep them safe. I love these children more than anything Ben, and I know you do too. It would kill me to have them taken from me again, but if it means they will be safe, then that is what has to happen."

Ben was silent for a moment, thinking, "I think you're right. They will be safer off of the island with me. But I don't want to take them from you."

"You're their father, if anyone can protect them, it's you. And I trust you to do just that Ben."

Ben nodded, "I will. I give you my word that I will keep them safe."

"Thank you Ben."

A worried look came over Ben's face, "Christian will go looking for someone to blame once he finds that they are gone."

"You will be long gone by then, he'll just have to deal with it."

"Come with me, with us." Ben said suddenly.

Mel smiled, "I can't; you know that. If I leave, you can be sure he will come looking for me. Besides you'll need someone here to spy for you."

"That's a very dangerous job Mel."

"I know, but it needs to be done."

Ben nodded in agreement, "I will find a way to make this island safe again. I promise you that. I don't care how long it takes, if I have to get rid of everyone who ever heard the name DHARMA and might know how to get here. I will find a way to come back to you for good."

"I believe you." Mel smiled. "And when you do, you bring our children with you."

"Of course I will." Ben said as he stood. "I will be able to come back here, for short periods of time. I will need to check on things."

"I'll get you all of the information I can."

Just then Sophie came into the living room. "I finished packing." she said.

"Good." Ben nodded. "Sophie, will you take William and Bella into the nursery. They will be coming with us."

Sophie looked shocked first that William was there, then at Ben's statement. She was about to argue but Mel stopped her.

"Please Sophie; the sun will be up soon. You don't have much time."

"Okay." Sophie said.

Mel hugged William tight, "I know I just got you back my love, but you have to go with your daddy so you will be safe, alright?" she told him as she kissed him one last time before handing him to Sophie.

She went to Bella in Ben's arms. "Hi baby girl." she crooned. "I love you and your brother so much. I don't ever want you to forget that okay? Goodbye Bella." Mel kissed her on the forehead and watched as Sophie carried her children to the nursery and out of sight.

Mel collapsed into Ben's arms and he held her as she cried, stroking her hair.

"Will you show them the video you made, from the Hydra?" Mel asked through her tears.

"Of course." Ben agreed.

"I want them to know who I am."

"They will."

Mel pulled away from him and wiped the tears from her face. "Christian will be awake soon. You all should leave."

Ben nodded with regret. He looked at her left hand and took it. He ran his fingertips over her ring finger which held the wedding band that Christian had forced her to wear.

"One day." Ben said, his forehead touching hers, "I will come back here for good and you will never have to wear this ring again."

Mel tried to blink back her tears. Ben raised her chin and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Goodbye Mel." he whispered.

Mel took one last look at him before closing her eyes. She would try to save this image of him in her mind.

"Goodbye Ben." she said before hurrying out the front door. She knew he was watching her leave but she didn't allow herself to look back.

Mel tried to clear the tears from her face before she snuck back into her house that she now shared with Christian. She silently opened the door and slipped into the bed. As soon as she did Christian turned to her wide awake.

"Where were you?" he asked quietly.

Mel looked at him, he would know if she was lying but she did it anyway. She wasn't about to give Ben up. "I couldn't sleep so I took a walk." Mel couldn't help the tears from starting again when she thought of her children who were most likely leaving with Ben this very moment.

Christian watched her begin to cry. "Oh, darling." he whispered as he took her into his arms. He wrapped his arm tight around her shoulder and held her close. He ran his free hand through her hair, trying to soothe her.

Mel buried her head in the crook of his shoulder and cried.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

This is the sequel to my LOST fic: **Legacy**. If you thought that was full of drama just wait until you see this! Thank you for reading!

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

Flashbacks are in italics. Flash forwards are bold.

**Chapter 13**

"Good morning darling." Christian said after walking into the kitchen. He came up behind Mel and wrapped his arms around her.

Mel continued to clean the dishes as she leaned back onto him. "Good morning, husband." she said good-naturedly. "Where we're you off to so early?"

"Just looking around. I ran into Emma. Her and Jack are close aren't they?"

"I would say so. Jack left Juliet for her. And she turned away from Desmond as well. I never expected it from Jack. He's always been so reliable."

"He fell in love. People do crazy things when they are in love with someone."

An image of Ben the last time she had seen him flashed through Mel's mind. "Yes, I suppose they do."

"Are you okay Mel?" Christian asked.

Mel turned and wound her arms around his neck. She kissed him softly. "I'm wonderful."

"I do find it odd that two days ago you were kicking and screaming at the thought of marrying me and now you are suddenly pleasant."

Mel smiled, "We do have history Christian, and a lot of that history I look fondly on. We're already married, I figure I can fight you and we will both be unhappy, or I can stop fighting the inevitable and we can be happy together."

Christian thought about her words and smiled back at her, "Thank you for being my wife."

"I'll be a good wife to you Christian, you believe that right?"

"Why do you think you were chosen darling? You're my match."

Christian pulled her into a strong hug. Mel closed her eyes tightly, willing the tears that threatened to spring up in her eyes to go away.

She could do this, she told herself. She could play the obedient, happy wife as long as she needed to. Not only was her life being held in the balance, but the entire fate of the island was at stake.

* * *

Mel walked onto the front porch where Christian was sitting, staring intently at Ben's house across the way, "Darling, have you seen Ben lately?"

Mel looked up at his question, "No, actually I haven't in a few days. Sophie either. Do you think they have gone somewhere?"

"I'd rather hear what you think." Christian said darkly.

"Who knows Christian? Sophie runs off all of the time. Ben always goes after her."

"Why does she run off?"

Mel bit her lip, "Normally, because of me."

"So every time you come back into Ben's life, she takes off?"

"Something like that." Mel nodded.

"Are you still in love with him?"

Mel kneeled at Christian's side and took his hand, "I was at one time, but why would I continue to love someone when they don't want me? He's chosen Sophie time and time again and left me alone."

Christian ran his fingers through her hair, "You're not alone any longer darling."

Mel smiled at him while inside she felt like she was going to be sick. 'I didn't mean it!' she screamed inside her head as an image of Ben surfaced. Was he safe? Were their children safe?

"Come with me." Christian said as he stood and pulled her up with him.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To see my son." he answered with a forced smile. "I think it's time he met my wife."

"Hello Jack." Christian said as they approached him, Emma, and Desmond outside of the stables.

"Dad." Jack said coolly as he noted that Christian held Mel's hand securely in his own. He quirked an eyebrow in question to Mel, but she looked away from him.

"We need to talk Jack."

"Okay, talk." Jack said.

"Are you sure you don't want to do this in private?" Christian asked.

Jack shook his head, "I'm fine with talking right here. Whatever you came to say you can say in front of Emma and Desmond."

Mel saw Des shake his head as if he knew what was coming.

"Sure thing Kiddo." Christian started. "Well, I guess I should make introductions first."

"They know who you are dad."

"I wasn't talking about me. I was talking about Mel." Christian said as he raised her hand to his mouth and kissed it. "I would like you all to meet my wife."

Jack stood there and Mel watched the color drain from his face. Emma gasped and Desmond, poor Desmond looked miserable. Mel wondered how long he had known.

"Des." Mel whispered and made to move closer to him but Christian didn't release her hand.

Jack finally regained his voice, "You can't be married to her. You are already married to my mother."

Christian shook his head, "No longer. I am married to Mel."

"Why?" Jack roared startling them all.

"She is a remarkable woman and I have felt very strongly for her for a long time."

"Not you! Her!" Jack yelled as he pointed at Mel, "Why would you agree to marry him?"

Mel looked down, "It's complicated Jack."

"You are in love with Ben; that is plain to anyone."

"Ben never wanted to marry me Jack. He wanted to keep me quiet on the side in case things with Sophie went bad. He never truly cared for me. Your father does." Mel hoped her words had been convincing because everything she had said was a lie.

"No. This isn't right. This man is a drunk. He doesn't deserve you!"

"Aye, I agree with you there brutha." Desmond chimed.

Mel saw Emma shoot a glance at Desmond, Christian did the same.

"Look kiddo, I don't want any trouble. I thought you needed to know what was going on." Christian explained calmly.

"If it involves you dad, then I don't want to know what is going on."

Mel shook her head at Jack's stubbornness. "You might want to reconsider Jack, you all may want to."

Emma rolled her eyes. Mel knew that she would no longer have any kind of ally in her. When Mel looked at Des he stared back at her sadly before looking away. She was afraid she'd lost Desmond as well.

Jack, she knew she lost when she joined with his father. He looked at her spitefully, "And why would we want to do that?" he spat.

"Because Jack," Christian chimed, "a war is coming and you don't want to be on the wrong side of it."

"I don't believe you." Jack said.

"What he speaks is true mate." Desmond spoke softly.

Mel looked at Desmond. Of course he would know. He would have seen what the future would bring.

"Desmond's telling the truth Jack. I've seen it myself. Christian is carrying out the wishes of the island."

Jack shook his head, "You're all insane. This is just an island. Nothing more."

"Jack, you know that is not true." Mel admonished. "Think of what you have seen."

"I don't want any part of it." Jack claimed. "Emma either. We just want to live in peace."

"Then you should have left with the boat, brutha. They'll be no peace here for a long while." Desmond said.

Mel's eyes grew wide as her eyes darted to Desmond. She prayed she had heard him wrong and he hadn't really said what she thought.

"What did you say?" Christian asked dangerously. He had heard Desmond just fine.

Mel looked at Christian and he could see the answer written all over her face. He didn't need Desmond to repeat himself. He knew the boat was really gone.

"Mel." he whispered as he shook his head sadly. Suddenly anger clouded his features and he grabbed her wrist. His other free hand wrapped tightly around her throat.

"Tell me darling," he hissed. "What else have you been keeping from me?"

Tears came to Mel's eyes, "Nothing!" she cried.

Desmond came to her aid, "Let go of her!"

Christian ignored him, "I don't believe you."

"I'm sorry!" she whispered and Christian loosened his grip a fraction.

"What?" he asked.

"I just wanted my children safe. I didn't want to lie to you!"

Christian released her and pulled her close so their faces were only an inch apart.

"Then why did you?" he whispered.

Mel looked up into his eyes, "I only did it for William and Bella. I didn't want you and Jacob to be able to hold them over my head. But I'm still here. I'm still here with you!" she pleaded.

Christian looked back into her eyes as if trying to read her thoughts. Finally he sighed and kissed her forehead. "You are still her darling aren't you? You had the chance to leave. You could have gotten away but you didn't."

"Do you forgive me?" she asked.

Christian smiled, "I'm not happy about you keeping it from me, but yes, I forgive you. We have too much work to do to be upset with each other."

Mel smiled, "Thank you." Someone walking across the courtyard caught her eye and she looked meaningfully back at Christian. "Look, there he is."

Christian followed her gaze and saw John Locke walking with Lauren around the courtyard. He looked back to Mel and smiled.

"Go on." Mel pushed. Christian nodded and left her, making a beeline for Locke.

Mel nearly collapsed to the ground in relief that Christian hadn't just killed her. If he knew the truth that would the first thing he did.

Jack and Emma were paying attention to the interaction going on between Christian and Locke when Desmond came up to her.

"You've become quite a skilled actress, or should I say liar, love." Desmond spoke softly into her ear from behind her.

Mel turned her head a fraction of an inch, "I always have been Des. You of all people should know that."

"You've gotten yourself into mess."

"I know, but at least my children are off of the island."

"Ben will keep them safe love." Desmond assured.

Mel looked at him fully over her shoulder, "You know a lot more than you are letting on don't you?"

"I'll take it my grave, rest easy."

"I know you'd never betray me Des. Thank you."

Mel looked back to Christian and Locke. "I may not be able to see the future but I can tell you one thing, we are about to have a huge Locke problem."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

This is the sequel to my LOST fic: **Legacy**. If you thought that was full of drama just wait until you see this! Thank you for reading!

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

Flashbacks are in italics. Flash forwards are bold.

**Chapter 14**

**Mel looked across the courtyard and smiled sweetly at her husband. She looked at the diamond on her ring finger. It was impractical for life on the island but Christian liked everyone knowing that she was his. She had been wearing it for so long it no longer felt like a noose around her neck, she barely noticed it anymore.**

**She sat up from the tiny garden she was tending and stretched her back. Her husband stood about ten yards away, deep in conversation with a man she had never warmed to, John Locke. It was normal to see them talking at any hour of the day.**

**She looked in the other direction and found Jack and Emma sitting on the front porch of their house. They were both smiling, obviously deliriously happy though Emma kept spacing out every so often as if she was listening for some phantom sound that never came.**

**Mel turned once more and looked out into the jungle. It had been a long time since she had ventured into it. Christian would no longer allow it. In fact, he rarely let her out of his sight. She knew he wanted her close so she couldn't cause trouble. In truth, she hadn't caused any trouble for him in ages. She had played her role as his dutiful wife well. Mel's eyes clouded as she turned away from the jungle, she tried to stop them, but the memories came flooding back to her.**

Mel ran. She ran as fast as she could to get there on time. She was deathly afraid that if she wasn't there he would leave and he would be lost to her forever. Finally she stopped, panting, and glanced around her. Where was he? He was supposed to be right here.

"Mel." he spoke softly as he stepped from behind a tree.

She turned at the sound of his voice and felt her heart drop into her stomach. The sight of him was amazing. She felt as if she had never laid eyes on him before.

She threw herself into his arms and held him tightly.

"You said you'd come back. You took so long." she whispered.

"I know and I'm sorry. It took longer than expected. Complications arose."

"You've been gone for four months. I thought you had forgotten about me, about the island."

He smiled, "How could I ever forget about you?"

Mel looked up at him, "Are they safe?"

"Yes, they are safe."

"Where are they now?"

"With her."

Mel's eyes darkened. She knew it had been her choice to send her children away but she hated the idea of the woman who was now raising them.

"What can you tell me?" he asked.

"It's horrible. Christian and Locke have teamed together to carry out Jacob's wishes. They are planning another purge."

"Of who?"

"Nearly everyone. Only a few select will survive."

"I'll have to move more quickly then I thought." he mused.

"I have faith in you Ben." she smiled, happy to be in his arms once more.

Ben's eyes grew dark as he pulled her close again and nuzzled her hair, "Do you tell him that, your husband?"

Mel reveled in Ben's touch, "He is the last person I want to think about right now."

Ben smirked and backed her up against a tree. We he kissed her she felt a puzzle piece click into place, like he had never been gone. They suddenly lost all inhibitions. Mel returned his kiss wildly and before she knew it he was taking her against the tree.

Later, as she lay in his arms on the ground he looked down at her fondly, "I'm going to ask her to marry me."

Mel froze, there was no doubt who he meant when he said her; it was Sophie.

She stood and threw her clothes on.

"You bastard! What was this, one last hit for good time's sake? I trusted you! You said you would come back to save me from this!" she yelled and threw up her left hand, her wedding ring glinting in the light.

"I will save you Mel." Ben said desperately.

"I don't think you can Ben. I think this was your goodbye. You're going to abandon me and the island aren't you?"

"I would never do that."

"You don't have the control here anymore Ben! How can you do anything? So go, go marry that woman and don't you ever think of me again. But you better do one thing before you leave for good." she warned.

"What?" Ben asked.

Mel glared at him, "You better bring me back my children."

* * *

**Mel shook her head violently trying to shake the image out of her mind. That wasn't the last time she had been in the jungle, but it was one of the worst. Who would have ever guessed she would lose her faith in the one man who had been her constant on the island?**

**Mel pushed all memories of Ben out of her head. It was silly for her to still be thinking about him. He was long gone and probably happily married to her enemy. She hadn't even seen him in months.**

**"Hello darling." Christian said as he walked up to her, his love for her evident in his eyes.**

**"Hi sweetheart." she said kissing him on the cheek.**

**"The garden looks great." he commented as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.**

**"It's nearly done."**

**"How is the little one today?" he asked as he placed his hand over her much expanded stomach.**

**"He's wonderful." she smiled and put her hand on top of his, it was as if they were both guarding the precious gift inside.**

* * *

"How did your talk with Locke go?" Mel asked Christian when he came back into the house.

"For a first meeting it went quite well." he answered as he sat next to her. "I believe he is ready to do what we need him to."

"Good." Mel nodded. "Things didn't go so well with Jack."

Christian sighed, "Jack is stubborn, but he will come around when he sees what is at stake."

Mel looked away, "Do they really all have to die?" she whispered.

Christian pulled her onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Darling, you know they do. It is a purge after all."

"But there are so few left on the island anyway."

"And when it is over there will be far less. That is how it has to be. Trust me darling, this is for the best."

Mel didn't reply. She laid her head back down and closed her eyes. Christian ran his hands through her hair, lulling her to sleep.

* * *

**"Where are my children?" Mel asked dangerously, the gun in her hand shaking slightly.**

**Ben had his hands raised in defense, "They are not with me."**

**Mel shook her head, "It has been two months Ben, two months since I told you to bring them back to me. I know you can do it so why aren't they with you?"**

**"It was safer for them to stay at home with their mother." Ben eyes widened when he realized his slip.**

**"I am their mother!" Mel cried.**

**"Sophie has been raising them for half a year now Mel. They think she is their mother."**

**"You were supposed to tell them about me, you said you would show them the video!"**

**"I couldn't bear to see the confusion on their faces, they are my children too." Ben countered.**

**Mel glanced at Ben's hands and saw the gold band on his ring finger, "How convenient for you both. One, big, happy family. Too bad it is all a lie."**

**"It's not a lie Mel, Sophie treats them as if they are her own."**

**"But they aren't Ben, they're mine. Christian was right about you. I should have listened to him from the start. You are one of the bad ones. You should stick around; next week is going to be quite an event."**

**"The purge?" Ben asked, "So soon?"**

**"You speculate all you want; I'm done being your spy."**

**"Mel this is important, we have to save the island."**

**"The only thing that I have to do is go back to my husband. I'm starting to think he is right about the purge. Maybe the island does need to be cleansed. But Ben, you're not going to be around to find out."**

**Ben looked at the gun in her hand, "Mel, don't do this."**

**"All you had to do was bring me William and Bella, but you couldn't even do that Ben. You're of no use to me now."**

**Without even blinking Mel pulled the trigger then walked to where Ben had been standing. She looked down at him as he clutched his arm, the gun shot wound bleeding profusely. He looked up at her and for the first time she saw actual fear in his eyes.**

**"Your days on the island are done. Go home Ben. Maybe your wife can stitch that up for you."**

* * *

**Mel walked into the house and found Christian sitting at the kitchen table. She set her gun down next to him, causing him to look up.**

**"Since when do you carry a gun?" he asked.**

**She didn't answer his question as she sat down across from him.**

**"I'm ready." she said, "I'll tell you everything."**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

This is the sequel to my LOST fic: **Legacy**. If you thought that was full of drama just wait until you see this! Thank you for reading!

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

Flashbacks are in italics. Flash forwards are bold.

**Chapter 15**

Mel pounded hard on the door of the small house. Juliet answered it quickly.

"Mel?" she asked.

"Hi Jules." Mel smiled. "Can I come in?"

"Of course. I haven't seen you in ages."

"I know." Mel said as she sat down on the couch and Juliet sat across from her. "I'm sorry, things have been hectic."

Juliet looked down.

"How are you?" Mel asked.

"You must mean about Jack." Juliet smirked. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? He is quite a bastard for what he's done to you."

"I should have known it wouldn't go any farther than it had. I'm sure he would have made an awful husband. Always off righting some injustice."

Mel laughed, "That is Jack for sure. If it's a husband you're after, I'll be happy to lend you mine."

Juliet looked at the diamond on her ring finger, "So it's true."

"Yes. Christian Shepard, Jack's own father."

"You don't seem happy about it."

Mel forced a smile, "He's a wonderful man and he adores me. What more could I ask for?"

Juliet didn't push the subject but she knew Mel wasn't telling the whole truth.

"Anyway, Jules, I came here to ask you about Ben."

"Ben?" Juliet said in surprise.

"Yes, he is missing. Sophie and Molly as well. Have you seen him?"

Juliet shook her head, "Not in a few weeks. But honestly, I've been keeping to myself. I haven't left the house much. Is he in some kind of trouble?"

Mel nodded, "You could say that. It's important we find him."

"Where do you think he is?"

"The general consensus is that they are hiding out in the jungle. But we haven't been able to find them yet. Ben has numerous places on the island he could put to good use."

"That's true." Juliet agreed. "He could be anywhere."

Mel shrugged, "If you hear anything, would you let me know?"

"I will. Someone needs to do something about him. Lord knows he has lied to me too many times to count. In fact, it might be good if he is gone. Let him make his own way without anyone else to do his bidding."

Mel looked away from her.

Juliet leaned forward and hugged her, "Mel, I'm so sorry. I know you still care for him. I still find it hard to get over the things he's done to me. Sometimes I wonder if I ever will."

Mel smiled, "Don't worry, I understand. See you later Jules."

Mel quietly pushed the bedroom door open and saw Christian sitting up in bed, looking over something written on a notepad. She quickly undressed as she walked to the bed and slipped under the covers next to him.

He looked down at her expectantly, "Well?"

Mel's face didn't betray any emotion, "You can put Juliet on your list. She is one of the good ones."

* * *

"Emma is pregnant." Desmond said abruptly when they were sitting on her front porch a few days later.

Mel nearly spit out her drink in shock, "Really?"

"Aye." Desmond nodded.

"What a horrible time to have a child. How far is she?"

"Maybe two months?" Desmond figured.

Mel nodded. "She still has a while then. That could be good or bad."

"You know everything that is going to happen don't you?" Desmond asked.

Mel nodded, "Sometimes I wished I didn't. I wish I could be blind to it all and only learn of it when it happens. Do you ever feel like that with your flashes?"

Desmond looked at her thoughtfully, "Only every day luv."

Mel smiled bitterly, "Instead I get to do their dirty work. Finding out who is good or bad. Let me tell you, they have a skewed vision of things, especially John Locke."

"You just keep surviving Mel. That is your main priority. Trust me; you're going to be needed in the future."

"Am I?" Mel couldn't help but ask curiously.

"Aye. This purge isn't the only danger that will befall the island. Old friends will return one day."

"And the fight will start all over again. Do we ever get to live in peace Des?"

"Now that luv, depends on whose side you're on when the battle is done."

"You're so cryptic Des. All this future talk is giving me a headache." she laughed.

"Then I should leave you in peace." he smiled. "You're dear husband is coming anyway."

"You don't have to disappear every time he comes near me."

"Trust me luv, it's for the best." Desmond said as he kissed her on the cheek and left around the house.

* * *

"Christian, you're staring." Mel smirked. He'd been watching her for the past ten minutes.

"I'm trying to discover your secrets." he replied honestly.

Mel left her chair and sat next to him on the couch. "And?"

He sighed, "Nothing so far. You're like a closed book."

"Maybe I don't have any secrets."

Christian looked at her sideways and they both started laughing, "Darling, the day when you no longer have any secrets is the day I will become a very happy man."

Mel looked down, "Are you not happy now?"

"Of course I am!" Christian assured and pulled her close to him. "But I know you keep things from me and I can see you still care for him."

He didn't need to say his name; they both knew he was talking about Ben.

"And yes, he's been hiding out somewhere on the island for the past few months but I can't help but feel that I'll turn around one day and find that you have run after him."

"I had no idea you felt that way. You always seem so confident."

"I'm confident in what I feel for you and I know, to an extent, what you feel for me."

"Wow." Mel breathed.

"What?"

"It's refreshing to hear such an honest answer." she smiled as she looked up into his eyes.

"I know that you don't like some of the things that you've had to do for Jacob, but you are doing wonderfully. He's always been impressed by you."

"Ah, I think you are forgetting the time he told me to kill Sophie. I didn't listen to him then. I doubt he was happy about that."

"He wasn't. And you'll likely have to deal with that in the future."

"Sophie?"

"Yes, he gave you that task for a reason. We'll see it come to play in the future, I'm sure."

"Great, and here I was hoping I would never have to see that woman again."

Christian chuckled and pulled her up from the couch. "Speaking of people you never want to see again..."

Mel looked at him close before saying, "No! I won't do it."

"Darling, you must." Christian said patiently. They'd had this argument many times in the last few months.

"Why do I even have to talk to that man? You know I think he is a lunatic. I don't want anything to do with him."

"We need him Mel. He will play a very big part in what is to come."

"Then you talk to him Christian. Talk all you want."

"I have. But you need to as well. You have to play your part."

"I have done everything that you and Jacob have asked me to. I've checked off your little list of who lives and dies. I've lied to the people in this village I don't how many times. When will I have done enough?"

"Darling." Christian soothed as he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her hair. "In just a few short months this will all be a memory. Then we can live our lives in peace."

"Do you promise?" Mel whispered. She knew that she was supposed the hate Christian and wait patiently for Ben to return but it was getting harder every day. Ben still hadn't come back like he promised he would and Christian was constantly there for her. She allowed herself to sink deeper in his embrace. "Do you?" she asked again.

"I promise. I will make this island safe for you if I have to do it myself. But first, you have to talk to John Locke."

"He has never liked me. He picked Sophie over me more than once. He's tried to kill me before Christian."

"He won't hurt you darling, I will protect you. All you have to do is talk to him."

"Okay." Mel finally answered shakily. "I'll do what you and Jacob want me to. I'll convince John Locke that he needs to kill more than half the people on this island."

* * *

Mel sighed and ran her hands through her hair. She had finally found Locke alone so she could talk to him. It was a wonder too; Lauren was always by his side. They were nearly inseparable. But for whatever reason, Lauren wasn't around today, so she had taken her chance.

But things weren't going well.

"I won't do what you are asking me to." Locke said.

"Why not John? What part of it are you so against?"

"The killing part."

"You've killed for this island before. This is no different."

"You want me to decide who lives and who dies!" John yelled.

Mel remained calm and watched him pace from her spot on the couch, "No John, you won't be deciding their fate. A list has already been made."

John seemed surprised, "By who?"

"By me."

"No." John shook his head, "If anything you should be one of the bad ones."

"It's funny you say that John, since I'm the one putting names on that list. But you're right; once upon a time I would have been on that list. I would have been one of the people to die."

"So what about you has changed?"

"Christian." Mel answered.

"I don't see how your husband has anything to do with your character."

"It's complicated, but to put it simply, Christian saved me. I was on a useless path. And you know who that path led to? Straight to Ben. I kept running to him over and over and look where it got me, nowhere."

"Where is Benjamin?" John asked.

Mel shrugged, "That's not important. You just need to understand that he doesn't have any power on this island anymore. His days of manipulating everyone for his own agenda are over. And if you really think about it, you know what list Ben is on." Mel stood and walked over to John, "Jacob needs you John. You were brought here for a reason; you've felt it since your plane crashed. For this island to continue to thrive you need to fight for the survival of its people."

"But only the good ones." John said softly.

"Yes, only the good ones. The rest must go. I need to know if you can handle that. Can you carry out this task?"

John took a deep breath and nodded, "I can." he assured her. "When do I start?"

* * *

As Mel left John's house she noticed Emma storm out of the stables followed by Christian. When Christian saw her he changed his direction and walked towards her.

"What is that about?" she asked.

"Nothing special darling. Everyone has to play their part, even Emma."

"She doesn't seem very happy about it."

Christian chuckled, "If I remember correctly you weren't either at first. I had to tie you up to get you to marry me."

Mel rolled her eyes, "Oh, I remember."

"So how did things go with John?" her husband asked.

Mel looked back at John's house. She was sure he was still pacing inside.

"It's done. He's agreed to do it. He just needs to know when."

Christian's eyebrows rose, "He actually agreed, that easily?"

"Trust me." Mel said as Christian took her hand and they started walking back to their house. "It wasn't easy."

"So how did you convince him?"

"I played on his real weakness. His need to be special, to have a destiny."

"My darling wife," Christian smiled, "You're so clever."

"You remember that." Mel smiled back.

"Did you tell him about Lauren?" Christian asked, serious again.

"I told him that he couldn't tell her anything about the purge. That if he mentioned even the smallest piece of information she would have to be killed."

"And he believed you?"

"Of course he did. I told him I would be the one to take care of it. He's seen me kill people before. That's a threat he'll listen to."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

This is the sequel to my LOST fic: **Legacy**. If you thought that was full of drama just wait until you see this! Thank you for reading!

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

Flashbacks are in italics. Flash forwards are bold.

**Chapter 16**

Mel smiled at Juliet as she walked through the courtyard. Juliet waved from her front porch. Mel had won over nearly everyone in the village. They no longer looked at her warily like they had done after she shot Ethan. It was as if she and Christian had become the defacto leaders of the small village. It didn't hurt that Christian could charm just about anyone, including herself.

Her thoughts of Ethan took Mel on a path that she had never traveled before. She'd avoided the tiny graveyard on purpose but today she felt drawn to it. She kneeled in front of Ethan's grave and ran her hand over the grass that had recently sprouted.

"Hi baby." she whispered, using the old nickname they had used for each other. "I've missed you."

Mel was quiet for a while, just looking at his grave. Finally she continued, "I'm so sorry for what I did to you. Things never should have gotten so bad; they shouldn't have gone that far."

She felt the tears start in the corners of her eyes. "Ben is gone now, off of the island. You'll be happy to hear that. He's been gone for almost three months now, some days it feels longer. At first I thought about him all of the time. There wasn't a minute that passed when I didn't see his face everywhere I looked. But then things started to change."

"Jacob made me marry Christian, you knew him well didn't you? I bet you didn't know that we had our own history. Long before I ever knew this island existed my life was all about Christian. He loves me, he really does; I can tell whenever he looks at me. When he holds me in his arms I know that he'll protect me from anything that tries to harm me. And even though I am supposed to be in love with Ben and wait for him until he returns I find I'm thinking of him less and less."

Mel took a cleansing breath; it felt good to get these thoughts off of her chest, even though she was basically talking to herself.

"Every time I see Christian smiling at me the image of Ben in my mind fades a little more. And despite myself, I think I'm starting to believe him. I'm starting to see that we really do need this second purge. That thought alone terrifies me. How can I agree to so many people dying?"

"And every time I laugh at something Christian says, or when we have sex, or hell, even if I hold his hand, I feel like I am betraying Ben. But should I really feel bad at all because I know he is out there somewhere with Sophie? And I can guarantee you his isn't feeling any guilt. I don't know what to do Ethan. I've been all about Ben for so long, I feel like I should be shunning everything Christian does. But on the other hand Christian treats me so well and I know that he will never leave me like Ben has time and time again."

Mel sat quietly again until it finally dawned on her, "Oh my God," she whispered. "I think I'm in love with my husband."

Mel gave Ethan's grave a quick goodbye and started to rush home. She didn't have a plan she just wanted to see Christian as soon as possible.

She rushed up the porch and was about to throw the door to the house open when something stopped her. Something white was sticking out from under the doormat. She bent down to pick it up. It turned out to be a folded piece of paper. She opened it and started to read the blocked writing inside.

She gasped and dropped the note; she caught it again before it could blow away. She made herself read it again, still not believing the words.

_Mel,_

I will meet you in the jungle exactly one month from today.

You know the time and place.

Dean

Mel could only stare at the note in shock. He'd been gone for so long she had started to believe that he was never coming back. One month. She had to wait another entire month to see him. Her thoughts of Christian were tucked away as she began to anticipate finally her meeting with Ben.

So he was going by Dean now, she thought. She'd seen all of Ben's passports in the hidden room in his house. He had gone by many names. The man could disappear if he chose to.

Mel pushed open the door to the house and was relieved to see that Christian wasn't home. She went straight to the kitchen and grabbed a match. She struck it and held the flame to the note. It quickly turned to ash and she let it fall into the waste basket. She was still standing in the kitchen when Christian came in the front door.

He smiled and kissed her, "Is something burning?" he asked.

"Oh, I was just trying to light the candle. I could barely get the match lit." she covered.

"Here, let me help you." Christian said as he grabbed another match and easily lit the candle on the counter. "There."

"Thank you." Mel smiled and hugged him. She eyed the waste basket hoping that Christian wouldn't notice the ashes inside. There was no way he could ever find out about the note.

* * *

"Why are you really here?" Mel asked Christian one night while they were lying in bed.

He took off his glasses and looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"On the island. Why are you really on the island?"

He leaned over and kissed her softly, "For you." he smiled.

She smiled back at him, "I know that. And I know that you're here because of Jacob as well. But how did you end up here in the first place. All those years ago."

Christian thought of how to answer her, "Well you already know about Dharma. I was one of their doctors. A facilitator off of the island, if you will."

"So you did things for Dharma. What kind of things?"

"Things a doctor does." Christian shrugged. "I kept track of interesting subjects, administered injections."

"Injections for what?" she asked curiously.

"You know the island has some unique properties, right?"

"Of course."

"Well, when some people come to the island, they begin to experience changes. They are able to do things they couldn't before when they were off the island. The injections either suppressed or aggravated those abilities."

"So they were guinea pigs?"

"Something like that." Christian said.

Mel propped her head on her hand, "And you were okay with that?"

"I was, at first." he admitted. "But then something changed."

"You came here yourself?"

"Yes, and I met Jacob. From that point I began working for him. It's been that way ever since."

Mel looked at her husband fondly and smiled.

He looked at her skeptically, "You look awfully happy after just hearing that story. Why is that?"

"If you had asked me fifteen years ago if I even thought I would see you again, I would have said no. I never could have imagined I'd be happily married to you and living on an island no less."

"Happily married?" he asked.

Her upcoming meeting with Ben flashed into her mind but Mel pushed it away, "Yes, very."

Christian opened up his arms and Mel snuggled closer to him, laying her head on his chest.

"You know things will most likely be getting very hard soon. The island will be dangerous until the purge is over and probably soon after as well."

"What are you saying?"

Christian tipped her chin so she was looking up into his eyes, "What I'm saying darling is that I don't want you to get hurt. You of all people will need to be extra careful. Don't let your guard down with anyone."

"Even you?' she teased.

"You have nothing to fear from me, Mel. Believe in that."

"I do Christian." Mel said truthfully as she laid her head back down, "I do."


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

This is the sequel to my LOST fic: **Legacy**. If you thought that was full of drama just wait until you see this! Thank you for reading!

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

Flashbacks are in italics. Flash forwards are bold.

**Chapter 17**

Mel walked into the house and found Christian sitting at the kitchen table. She set her gun down next to him, causing him to look up.

"Since when do you carry a gun?" he asked.

She didn't answer his question as she sat down across from him.

"I'm ready." she said, "I'll tell you everything."

Christian slowly closed the book he had been looking at and gave her his full attention.

Mel took a deep breath, "I've been lying to you." she admitted.

"I know that darling." he whispered.

She looked down, "I'm so sorry."

"Why don't you start at the beginning?"

"Okay." Mel nodded. "It was me who sent Ben away. I told him that you had orders to kill him and that he had to leave the island. He left with Sophie and Molly that night. He also took William and Bella."

At this Christian's head shot up, "You sent your children with him?" he said dangerously.

Mel felt tears sting the corners of her eyes, "Yes."

"You regret that don't you?"

"Very much."

"Go on." Christian pushed.

"Two months ago Ben came back here. He has a way to travel back and forth from the island. There is a hidden room behind the bookcase in his old house. He has passports and money. Everything in that room needs to be destroyed."

Christian's eyebrows rose as she continued to talk about Ben.

"I met him in the jungle, I told him what I knew about the purge and then I slept with him."

Christian stood abruptly, his chair clattering to the floor behind him, "You did what?" he roared.

"I know! I'm sorry! He still had that hold on me; it was like I couldn't resist him."

Christian came around the table and grabbed her left hand, "Does this mean nothing to you!" he yelled as he wrapped his hand around her ring finger.

"It does!" she cried. "Please, let me finish. When I'm done you can do whatever you want to me. Send me away, banish me, but let me finish."

"Fine." he spat and threw her hand down.

Mel took a shaky breath, "When Ben and I were done he nonchalantly told me he was going to marry Sophie. I got upset and told him that the next time he came to the island he better bring William and Bella with him."

"And he didn't" Christian said. He'd been trying to warn her about Ben since they were married. Mel had finally begun to listen but now it was too late.

"No." Mel shook her head, "he didn't bring them back. I met him again, not five hours ago. He said that William and Bella were with their mother, Sophie. My children are calling that woman mother."

Christian could see her heart break and pulled her into his arms, "Darling. I'm sorry that William and Bella are not home like you hoped they would be. Can you admit now that Ben is not a man to be trusted? You have to let him go, for good."

Mel looked at Christian, "Oh I have. I am done with him for good, I promise you that. Seeing him out there today made me realize something that I have been blinding myself too for a long time."

"What is that?"

Mel kissed Christian softly, "That I love you Christian Shepard and I'm not going to let anyone or anything get in the way of that."

Christian smiled and hugged her tightly, "You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that darling. My love for you has always been true, you know that?"

"I know. Can you forgive me Christian? I've been a horrible wife."

Christian chuckled then his face got serious, "You're not pregnant with his child are you?"

Mel laughed, "Absolutely not! What a relief that was. Trust me my sweet husband; my next child is going to be a Shepard."

Christian laughed with her and scooped her into his arms, "I think we need to celebrate! The purge is mere days away and I finally have my wife all to myself."

Mel held on tight to him as he carried her into their bedroom.

"Darling?" Christian asked as they crossed the door frame.

"Yes love?"

"What did you do with Ben?"

Mel smirked as she pushed the door shut behind them, "I shot him."

* * *

Mel stood with Christian on the front porch of their home. Christian clutched Mel's hand tightly. Not for comfort necessarily, but to keep her from running away.

"Christian, do I really need to be here? I don't want to see this." Mel pleaded.

Christian looked at her with sympathetic eyes, "I know you don't darling, but this is something you need to witness. We've worked so hard for this. Soon it will all be over."

Mel nodded as a tear fell down her cheek. They continued to watch as the people of the village ran around in chaos. Many looked as though they were choking and struggled to get away from some phantom menace. But Mel knew it was no use. Their demise was coming from inside of them.

Others, the ones who were unaffected, ran from body to body trying to help. But there was nothing that could be done. There was no cure for this. Jack was one of those people. The more people he was unable to help the angrier he became. Mel knew it wouldn't be long before he came after Christian.

But Christian wasn't the one who had set this all into play. No, that man stood across the courtyard, watching the events from his own porch.

Christian nodded to John Locke, John nodded back.

Mel closed her eyes, unable to watch the horrible scene unfolding anymore. How many people still had to die?

This was it, the purge had begun.

Christian handed Mel a glass of water. They were still on the porch. Christian was determined to see this through until the end.

"Here darling, drink this, you'll feel better."

"Thank you love." she said as she took a drink.

"It should be over soon." Christian assured her.

Mel looked out across the courtyard. More bodies than she could count covered the grass. She looked to the houses across from their and noticed something.

"Where is Locke?" she asked.

Christian looked down, "He's gone."

"Where?" Mel asked a cold feeling growing in the pit of her stomach.

"To find Emma and Desmond."

"But Emma's not on the list. She should be safe."

Christian gave her a knowing look.

"No." Mel whispered as her glass fell from her hands and shattered. "Not Des."

* * *

Christian sat beside Mel still trying to explain to her about Desmond and Emma. He had his arm around her and was whispering furiously into her ear when she finally spoke.

"Jack's coming." she said so softly he barely heard her.

They both looked up and saw Jack storming towards them.

"Hello son." Christian said as he stood.

Jack didn't say anything. He charged up the steps and punched his father in the jaw.

Mel was out of her chair in an instant. She didn't run to check if Christian was alright, but instead grabbed her gun out of her waistband and pointed it at Jack.

"We're not going to have any of that." she said lowly.

Jack shook his head, "You won't shoot me."

"I find it hard to hear that people still believe that I'm not capable of shooting someone. Have I not proven myself time and time again?"

Christian came up behind Mel and placed a hand on her waist. "Thank you darling, but I don't think the gun is necessary. Jack is just upset. He needed to take his anger out on someone."

"Who better than you dad? It's your fault all of those people are dead." Jack seethed as he took a step forward.

Mel straightened her gun, getting closer to Jack. "That's close enough."

"What has happened to you?" Jack asked. "You've changed so much."

Mel shrugged, "I love your father Jack. I can't sit by and watch you attack him."

"The purge has affected Mel, Jack. Just as it has everyone. Why don't we decide to go our separate ways for now? We can discuss things later." Christian said trying to mediate.

"Fine." Jack nodded. "But I want answers."

Mel smirked, "You should just be happy that you are alive. And you were wrong before Jack. Christian isn't the one who did this. It was someone else."

"Who?"

"Who do you think? Who claims to know this island better than anyone else?" Mel mocked.

Jack was silent for a few moments before speaking, "Locke."

"Yes." Christian nodded, "And where could he be?"


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

This is the sequel to my LOST fic: **Legacy**. If you thought that was full of drama just wait until you see this! Thank you for reading!

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

Flashbacks are in italics. Flash forwards are bold.

**Chapter 18**

"Listen everyone." Mel called to the small crowd. "I know that this is a difficult time for everyone. No one expected this kind of tragedy. You all need time to mourn and you will have it. But first we have to move the bodies. If they stay here they will begin to decompose and the toxins that killed them will be released harming everyone."

"Why don't you do it?" someone asked harshly.

Mel looked out and found the source of the voice, "This is a task for everyone Jack. Now more than ever we are going to need to band together. There aren't many of us left now. We have to stick together to survive."

Jack looked at the crowd. Christian stood beside Mel showing his support of her little speech. He was, after all, the one who told her to make it.

"Are you all seriously believing this? You shouldn't believe anything that comes out of that woman's mouth. She is a liar."

"Jack." Christian warned.

Jack glared at his father than at Mel. Then he turned and stormed off into the jungle. No doubt to find Emma.

"Let's get started." Mel said and everyone nodded sadly and got to work.

Mel turned to Christian who took her hand in his own. "Good job darling." he said kissing her hand.

"What if they find out Christian? What if they find out that we did this to them?"

"If all goes well, they will never know we had anything to do with it. Besides, John Locke is the one who really made it happen."

"Don't think for a second that he won't drag us with him if he goes down." Mel sighed.

"You're worrying too much Mel."

"Do you think these people have forgotten all the people I have killed on this island? Hell, I shot Ethan in front of them. They won't hesitate to crucify me the first chance they get. And your son will be first in line."

"Darling, if you ever trusted in anything I've told you, trust in this. You and I are going to be around for a long time." Christian smiled.

* * *

Six hours later found Mel alone in the village deep in thought about possible ways to control John Locke. She was so deep in thought she never even saw him coming.

"You!" Sawyer growled as he threw Mel against the wall of one of the houses. His hand wrapped tight around her throat.

"What?" she struggled.

"What did you do?" Sawyer yelled, but he already knew.

Mel clawed uselessly at his hand but it didn't loosen. Her eyes darted around for help but there was no one around.

"Your hubby ain't going to save you now. He's far away."

He was right; Christian was off with the rest of the village, burying the bodies. Mel had been left behind in case anyone showed up from the jungle.

"I met Jack in the jungle." Sawyer began, "In fact I was coming to get him because your man Locke gutted Desmond. I thought my day had been bad until Jack told me what happened here. All those people, dead."

"Sawyer." Mel whispered.

"Shut up. Jack told me it was you. You and Christian."

"Please." she begged as her vision became hazy.

Finally Sawyer let up so she could talk. "You better explain yourself."

"It wasn't me or Christian. It was Locke."

"What?" Sawyer asked.

"Locke, he killed them all."

Sawyer's eyes narrowed "Then why didn't he kill you? That man don't like you one bit."

"Because I wasn't on the list! Neither were you. That's why you are alive right now."

"Why should I believe anything you're saying?" he asked.

"You either do or you don't. It doesn't matter to me."

Sawyer released her and she sunk to the ground. She looked up at him, her eyes bright.

"Sawyer?"

"Yeah?" he nearly roared.

Mel bit her lip. She was sure she wasn't supposed to tell him this, "Sawyer, Zoe is on the list." Mel knew that in the recent months Sawyer had become very involved with Ethan's daughter. He cared for her children immensely as well.

Sawyer's eyes got wide as he understood. He didn't stop to think. He took off into the jungle towards the beach.

* * *

Christian found Mel still sitting against the house, her fingers running lightly over her bruised neck.

He saw the angry red color on her throat and ran to her.

"Darling what happened to you?" he asked, his voice full of worry.

She smiled at him for caring about her so much, "Sawyer happened."

Christian stood and looked around. "Where is he? Tell me right now."

Mel pulled Christian back down, "It's okay love, he was just reacting to the purge. Jack told him on his way to the jungle. Besides, you can't run off and fight everyone who had a problem with me. You'd never be home." she smiled.

Christian kissed her swiftly on the lips, "Darling, I wasn't going to fight him for hurting you, I was going to kill him."

Mel squeezed his hand. She believed what he said. "Thank you. But I think Sawyer may turn out to be useful to us after all."

Christian quirked his eyebrow, "Do tell."

"He took off when I told him that Zoe was on the list."

"Why would you do that?"

"I don't know. It just came out. But he didn't necessarily run after Zoe. He was going for Locke."

Understanding came to Christian's eyes, "Now that Locke's job is done."

"We don't need him anymore." Mel finished. "And who better than Sawyer to get rid of him? He's already killed John's father. Why not one more?"

"John will be dangerous if he comes back here. He'll let this power go to his head."

"Which is why it's better if he doesn't make it back."

Christian smiled; "You, my wife, are a genius." he praised as he pulled her to her feet then surprised her by swinging her up into his arms.

Mel wrapped her arms around his neck, "I learned it all from my husband." she laughed.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

This is the sequel to my LOST fic: **Legacy**. If you thought that was full of drama just wait until you see this! Thank you for reading!

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

Flashbacks are in italics. Flash forwards are bold.

**Chapter 19**

Mel rushed from the bedroom to the front door.

"I'm coming!" she called to the insistent knock. It had been a few days since the purge and so far everything had been calm. All of the bodies had been buried and everyone had been dealing with it in their own way. Christian had been doing his best to distract her from the whole ordeal. He'd barely let her out of the bedroom.

Both Jack and Sawyer had yet to return from the jungle. Mel's heart was heavy at the thought of Desmond being dead but Christian was trying to keep her mind off that as well. Still her thoughts went to Des. He had told her she needed to live, that she would be important in the future of the island. She wished she knew what he meant by that.

All of her and Christian's plans had turned out exactly how they wanted. Jacob was happy that they had fulfilled his wishes and he had promised them peace. Now all they wanted to do was live together in their little house in their quiet village. They'd had enough drama and death in their lives. Now they wanted to simply live.

As Mel was moving towards the door she ran her foot into the end table by the couch.

"Damn!" she cursed as she grabbed her foot.

The knock at the door became louder.

"I said I was coming!"

Mel shook her head at her own clumsiness and thought about Jacob's promise. He said they were done. That he would ask no more of them. They could finally be happy.

Mel knew deep in her heart that he was lying. She'd put on a smile and thanked him graciously but she didn't truly believe his words. No one could ever live happily ever after on this island.

She sighed and released her foot. That was all she really wanted to do. Live happily ever after. She could even deal without the ever. To just live happily with her husband would be the best gift in the world.

It was because Mel wanted it so much that she knew it couldn't happen. She'd been denied since she came here. Everything good that had happened to her; her and Ben falling in love, her children, finding Ethan again, had been ripped away from her. And she loved Christian more than anything. She felt more for him than she ever had for Ben or Ethan. Which is why she felt a horrible foreboding. Mel could tell the bad times weren't over. Something horrible was bound to come.

She finally made it to the door and yanked it open.

"What is so important?" she said.

Mel looked down and her breathe caught. She grabbed the door frame to steady herself.

"Oh my God." she whispered.

William, her son, looked up at her with his beautiful blue eyes that were just like his fathers. Bella smiled at the sight of her face.

"I brought your children back to you." Sophie said in a rush. She held Bella in one arm and Molly in the other.

Mel stared at her children in awe, "How did you get back here?"

Sophie shrugged, "I thought about where I wanted to be and then I was here."

"You transported yourself here?" Mel asked in confusion, "Where is Ben?"

"Not with me." Sophie's voice hardened as she answered. She obviously didn't like Mel asking her about her husband.

Mel reached for Bella and took her out of Sophie's arms. "Thank you." She whispered.

Sophie nodded and turned away.

Mel watched as Sophie hurried to her own house with Molly. Then she looked back down at Bella in her arms and William who held tightly to her leg. She placed her hand on William's head and he looked up at her.

"Mama?" he asked.

Mel smiled and kneeled down so she was eye to eye with him. "Yes love, its mama." She pulled him close and he wrapped his little arms around her neck.

"I'm never going to let either one of you go ever again." she whispered to them as she kissed their heads.

"Mel?" Christian said as he walked out of their bedroom. He stopped short when he saw Mel with her children.

"How?" he asked in shock.

Mel smiled through her tears, "Sophie."

Christian came to their side. "This is a miracle darling." he smiled. "Your children are finally back with you, where they belong."

Christian looked down at William fondly then picked him up gently. William watched him with wary eyes.

"William honey, this is your new daddy." Mel told him.

William looked from Christian to Mel. Mel nodded as she smiled brightly. William looked back to Christian and hugged him, "Hi papa."

Mel almost burst into tears at the sight of William hugging Christian and Christian holding William protectively just like he was his own.

Christian wrapped a free arm around Mel and Bella. "Hi there baby girl." he cooed to Bella who laughed up at him.

"Are you okay with this?" Mel asked, "Being their father?"

Christian kissed her forehead, "Darling, nothing in this world could make me happier."

Mel smiled again, she had the feeling she wouldn't be able to stop for a long time. She looked at her loving husband and her two beautiful children. Her family. Maybe they were going to get the chance to live after all.

* * *

Mel had just put William and Bella down for their naps when Christian appeared at the door of the bedroom.

Mel went over to him and he hugged her from behind. They stood like that for a long while just watching their two children sleeping peacefully.

'Please let this happen.' Mel hoped to herself. She knew that Christian wasn't William and Bella's biological father but she knew he would be a wonderful one. She was terrified that Ben would somehow show up and ruin everything for her.

They both started when they heard a knock at the door. Mel left the room first and Christian followed her. He was at her side when she pulled open the door.

"Hi Emma." she said with surprise. She hadn't expected to see her any time soon.

"Mel." Emma said quickly.

Christian rested a supportive hand on Mel's back as if he sensed what was coming. Mel looked closely at Emma. It was obvious that she had been crying sometime recently. But besides seeming sad she also looked angry.

Mel was about to ask Emma if she wanted to come in before she spoke.

Her words came out in a rush and Mel had to play them back in her head to make sure she understood, "I need to talk to you about Desmond."

Mel motioned for Emma to come inside the house but Emma shook her head in refusal. More than anything, she wanted this moment to be over with quickly.

Emma avoided Mel's eyes and gazed coldly at Christian instead. She spoke so quietly that Mel had to strain to hear her.

"Desmond is dead. John Locke held the knife that killed him, but I'm pretty sure somebody else gave the command." Christian conveyed no reaction to her words; he returned Emma's gaze with equal coldness. Mel flinched and took a step backwards, but she wasn't surprised by the news. Christian held her steady and placed a protective arm around her shoulders.

Unnerved by Christian's steely stare, Emma finally met Mel's eyes. "He was able to speak in his last moments, and you were the first person on his mind." Emma struggled to form the words that felt like a knife in her heart. "He said he loved you, Mel."

Mel closed her eyes as she absorbed this new information. Christian held her tightly, and he now looked at Emma with undisguised distaste. Emma's tears threatened to spill over again. "But you don't deserve him, Mel. You tricked him into loving you."

She glared fiercely at Mel, but she wasn't able to speak anymore. Her job was done. She fled from Mel and Christian's doorstep towards her own home, glancing behind her only to see Mel crumple to the floor in Christian's arms, unable to control her flood of tears.

Christian swiftly picked Mel up from the floor and set her on the couch. He left her for a moment to close the door than was at her side again.

"Darling?" he asked softly.

Mel couldn't stop her tears. "He told her he loved me. He was still in love with me." she whispered.

Christian kissed her hand, "Of course he was Mel. Anyone could see that. Whenever Desmond was close his eyes were always on you. Why do you think he left when I came around?"

Mel raised her teary eyes to her husband, "Why did he have to die? He was a good man."

"I know he was. I can't tell you why Jacob chose him because I don't know."

"You heard what Emma said, she thinks that we told Locke to kill Desmond. They're never going to believe that we didn't put all of those names on that list are they?"

"The names that we put on there, that you researched. We know those people would be on Ben's side should he return. They needed to be eliminated. Jacob told us both that clear as day. He told us to remove Ben's allies and that is exactly what we did."

"Locke must have told them it was our idea, the purge. It's ridiculous, he kills all of those people and we get blamed for it."

"Locke is a fool, a puppet who could bring this village to its knees. He needs to be taken care of."

Mel smiled as Christian wiped a tear from her face, "What about Sophie?"

Christian shook his head, "You know whose side she will be on, she won't turn her back on Ben for anything."

"Do you think he'll follow her? That he will come back?"

"Darling, you know the answer to that. I wouldn't be surprised if he was already here. Sophie will need to be taken care of."

"She just brought me back my children Christian. I don't like the woman but I have a debt to her. I don't know if I'll be able to kill her."

Mel felt a shiver run down her spine. So much for that peaceful, happy family. They got to enjoy that for a whole day. "So many people that still have to die. And I can see how some of them deserve it, how some have earned it, but not Desmond. He wouldn't have helped Ben for anything. He would have been on our side, on my side."

"I'm sorry Mel but I can't bring him back."

"I know." she nodded as she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I think I need a bit of time alone love. Do you mind watching the kids?"

"Of course not." Christian smiled. "Take as much time as you need."

Mel and Christian stood at the same time. She went to the front door and he went to check on the children. Before she left Mel opened the closet and pulled her handgun down from the top shelf. She opened and closed the front door softly before sticking her gun in her jeans and walking straight for the jungle.

She may not have the heart to pull the trigger on Sophie right now but there was one man who she wouldn't hesitate for.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

This is the sequel to my LOST fic: **Legacy**. If you thought that was full of drama just wait until you see this! Thank you for reading!

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

Flashbacks are in italics. Flash forwards are bold.

**Chapter 20**

Mel stalked through the jungle, her anger growing with every step. Deep down she knew that she was acting irrational. She and Christian had convinced John to play his part in the purge. But they had only been following Jacob's orders. Why could no one understand that?

And now it seemed like John was blaming her and Christian as well. That was just like him, to pull the trigger himself but claim that it was someone else's idea. The man was a coward. A coward who had killed Desmond. Regardless of her part in Des's death she felt a powerful need to avenge him. Maybe it was his last words saying that he loved her or maybe it was the simple fact that John Locke could not be allowed to live any longer if Mel wanted her family to survive. Maybe it was both.

Mel went to the one place she figured John would be. Back to where the idea of his destiny began, she went to the Pearl, or at least what was left of it. She found him staring down into the large pit that was made by the implosion.

"John." she said evenly. He turned around to see Mel pointing her gun calmly at him.

John cocked his head and looked at her, "Now why would you be pointing your gun at me?" he asked.

"Why did you spare Zoe but not Desmond?" she retorted. She had been shocked when Sawyer had finally returned from the jungle, not alone but with Zoe.

"I believe Zoe is a good person, she didn't deserve to die."

"And Desmond was what, a bad person? It was not your task to decide who lived or died John."

"No." John admitted, "It was yours. So why are we even having this discussion? You wanted me to get rid of the people on the list and I did."

Mel shook her head trying to leave her feelings for Desmond out of this, "You did your job very well John and perhaps you're thinking that you did it too well. I'm betting that you're ready to go back to the village and become its new leader, aren't you?"

John shrugged, "The thought had crossed my mind. I think I would make a good one."

Mel laughed, "You John would be a horrible leader. You let me talk you in to killing over twenty people because I said the word, destiny. You continue to allow yourself to be manipulated first by Ben and now by me. Well, you're not going to get another chance John."

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"All I want." Mel started, "Is to have a quiet life with my family. I don't want anymore power hungry tyrants trying to take over and believe me I am tired of killing people. I just want to raise my children in peace. But I can't do that yet. There are still loose ends that need to be tied, and you John are one of those loose ends." With that Mel fired her gun.

John was propelled into the pit. He landed on his back, the gunshot to his stomach bleeding heavily.

Mel walked to the edge of the pit and looked down. "Feeling déjà-vu yet John?"

"I think you misunderstood me." John struggled.

Mel pointed her gun at him again, ready to finish the job but he kept talking.

"When I asked why you were pointing your gun at me I meant why at me instead of him."

"Who?" Mel asked.

John pointed behind her. Mel whipped around and almost lost her footing as she recognized who John was talking about.

"No." she whispered. "You can't be here."

He stared back at her with a face that betrayed no emotion. She wasn't afraid but in his eyes Mel saw the beginning of her new life fall apart.

"No! No! No!" she cried and fired three wild shots at him. She didn't wait to see if they had hit him or not. She had only one thought, get back to the village, so she ran.

* * *

Mel threw the door of her house open.

"Christian!" she yelled as she ran in. "Oh my God." she breathed when she saw him sprawled across the kitchen floor.

She kneeled next to him and saw that he was stirring.

"Mel?" he said as he opened his eyes.

She helped him up to a sitting position and lightly felt his head which was still bleeding.

"What happened to you?" Mel asked.

"Sophie." Christian replied darkly.

"How?"

"I went over there to find out if she knew where Ben was. She was hostile. She threw me across the room."

"Christian, I've fought Sophie before. There is no way she is strong enough to send you across a room."

"She didn't use her arms Mel. She used her mind."

Mel paled, "Oh no."

Christian nodded, "I'll admit I didn't see it coming. Was she able to do these things before?"

"No, I would have told you if she could."

Christian finally looked at her closely, "You're not just worried about Sophie. What happened in the jungle?"

"I found John and I shot him." she said bluntly.

"Is he dead?"

"No, I was about to shoot him again but someone else showed up."

Christian raised his eyebrows but he knew only one person who could spook her so badly.

"It was Ben, he's back. I panicked and fired my gun in his general direction. I'm sure I hit him at least once but I didn't stick around to find out."

Christian pulled her into his arms and held her close.

"I could have ended it Christian. They were both right there, I could have finished them both and our problems would be over."

"Darling, no one ever said that you had to take care of everything, you're not in this alone."

"I know love, I know. What are we going to do? You know he'll be here soon enough."

"Well at least he'll be wounded, that should slow him down." Christian chuckled causing Mel to crack a smile.

"There's my girl. It's not so bad, not yet anyway."

Mel nodded, "Thank you, you always know how to calm me down." she said as she kissed him then stood.

She went to the freezer and grabbed some ice for Christian's head, "What did she do, kick you?"

Christian grimaced when she held the ice to his head, "That is exactly what she did."

"That bitch." Mel growled.

"Indeed." Christian mused.

"What's next?" Mel asked, for some reason unable to come up with a plan on her own.

"Help me up please darling, we're going to see Jack."

"Care to tell me why? He's not too fond of you or me right now."

"Well, I'm going to need some stitches for my head, and the way things look, we're going to need some allies."

Mel walked with Christian across the courtyard to Jack's house. They were nearly there when Mel noticed Juliet peeking out of her front door. She looked upset.

"Christian you keep going; I will be right there."

"Darling?" he inquired.

"You know what you said about allies? I know where to find one."

"Be careful." Christian warned.

Mel nodded and went up Juliet's porch. She knocked softly. Juliet opened the door, it was plain she'd been crying.

"Jules? What's happened? Are you okay?" Mel asked following Juliet into the house.

"It's Abbie, Zoe's baby. She's dead." Juliet explained. "I tried to save her but it was too late."

Mel was shocked at the news but she saw how upset Juliet was, "Aw Jules, come here." she said as she hugged her. "You know this isn't your fault. I'm positive you did everything you could."

Juliet cried into her shoulder, "I don't want to see anyone else die."

"No one does." Mel told her.

"You don't understand." Juliet said as she looked at her, "They're going to come for you now. They all believe that you and Christian are behind the purge. Zoe ran off to find Sophie."

Mel's eyes grew wide, "Jules, I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to be honest, okay?"

Juliet nodded.

"Ben is back on the island and he's going to come back to the village. He's going to use this against me. He'll try to turn everyone here against me and Christian. He'll blame us for everyone dying when the truth is that we saved the ones who are still alive. If their names had been on that list they would be dead right now but that won't matter once Ben gets here and twists everything around. Christian is not a bad man; he doesn't deserve to be crucified because he was following Jacob's orders."

"What about you?" she asked.

"I'm willing to do what I need to, to make sure he survives."

"So what is your question?" Juliet wondered, her eyes clearing.

"A long time ago you told me that you would never trust Ben again. Do you still feel that way?"

"Yes." she nodded.

"Good Jules, because I need your help." Mel pleaded, "Will you help me Jules?"

Juliet nodded, "Of course I will."

Mel hugged her again, "Thank you! Now, we should get to Jack's before he does something foolish like punch his father."

Mel and Juliet entered the house as Emma watched them with hostility. She saw that Jack was stitching up Christian's head but he didn't look so good.

Mel kneeled next to him, "How are you feeling love?" she said quietly.

Christian grabbed her hand, "I'm fine. Got the best doctor in town working on me."

Jack smirked but didn't say anything.

"Sophie and Zoe just took off into the jungle." Juliet said from the window.

"There off to find Ben I bet." Mel said.

Both Jack and Emma looked up, "Ben is back?" Jack asked.

Mel nodded.

"How do you know?" Emma said suspiciously.

"Because I saw him." Mel shrugged.

"Listen son, when Ben gets here things are bound to get a little messy." Christian cut in as he placed his hand on Jack's arm. "He is going to blame us for a lot of things we didn't do."

"What like killing all of those people?" Emma spat. "That is something you did do, whether you pulled the trigger or not."

"It's more complicated than that." Christian tried to explain.

"You could have said no dad." Jack said.

Mel and Christian shook their heads, "Jacob is not someone you say no to. "

"You could have tried!" Emma cried, her thoughts going to Desmond and now Abbie.

"If we had said no he would have found someone else to carry out his demands and would have punished us. We'd be dead as well." Mel said.

"It's a pity you're not." Emma said quietly.

Jack heard and whipped around to look at her. His face showed shock and hurt at her words.

"Jack, you're my son and I know I haven't been the best father, but I love you. I don't want you as an enemy and if Ben has his way that is what we will become."

Jack shook his head as he finished stitching Christian's cut. "Ben doesn't control me dad. He won't sway how I think. Despite what happened with the purge, I believe what you both are saying. I won't act against you."

Christian closed his eyes in relief at Jack's words, at least he wouldn't have to fight is son. "Thank you Jack." he said sincerely.

"Emma, could I talk to you for a second?" Mel asked and motioned towards the kitchen.

Emma stalked into the kitchen behind her, "What?" she asked.

"I wanted to thank you for telling me about Desmond. I know that you didn't have to. You could have kept it to yourself and no one would have known."

"You never deserved him or his love."

"I know that. And I told him that same thing many times. But he was always so damn honorable. He was a good man."

"Then why did you have him killed?"

Mel closed her eyes then slowly opened them, "Emma, I didn't put Desmond's name on that list. I loved Des, in my own way. I wouldn't have done that to him."

"Then who do you think put it there?" Emma said pointing at Christian who was deep in conversation with Jack. "There is only one other person who could have done it."

"I believe he would have told me if he put his name on the list."

Emma rolled her eyes, "You don't think he's ever lied to you? That man is not perfect by any means. Who's to say he didn't put Desmond's name on the list because he wanted him to die. Because he knew Desmond was in love with you and didn't want the competition."

Mel bit her lip. It did sound plausible but she still didn't think Christian would have gone that far.

"You think you're little family is so perfect, but you're the most corrupt of us all."

Mel looked Emma in the eye, "So I guess that means that you're not on our side?"

"I'd rather die first."

"Fine, but you be careful with Ben. The first misstep you make, he'll send you away but not before he takes your baby."

Emma placed a protective hand over her stomach.

Mel moved closer, "And if it's not born yet, he'll cut it out of you."

Emma paled, "He wouldn't."

Mel shrugged, "He did it to me. Why not you?"

Emma shook her head; she looked like she was going to be sick. "Get out of my house."

"Alright." Mel said feeling bad but at the same time glad she had gotten under Emma's skin. Maybe she would realize Ben was nowhere near the hero she was making him out to be.

"Christian can you walk?" she asked.

Christian and Jack halted their conversation but it was obvious they had been planning something.

"Of course I can walk darling. It's only a knock to the head." he smiled.

Mel hugged Jack and he looked as surprised as she was, "Thanks for helping him."

Jack nodded, "He's still my dad."

"Remember what we talked about?" Christian said to Jack before they left.

"I will." Jack assured.

Mel, Christian and Juliet left the house and made way across the courtyard.

"Jules? You feel like starting a fire?" Mel asked with a smirk.

Juliet raised an eyebrow, "I have to admit I'm intrigued."

Mel smiled. "Grab some gas cans and meet me at Ben's house."


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

This is the sequel to my LOST fic: **Legacy**. If you thought that was full of drama just wait until you see this! Thank you for reading!

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

Flashbacks are in italics. Flash forwards are bold.

**Chapter 21**

Mel met Juliet outside of Ben's house.

"You ready?" she asked her.

Juliet smiled; it seemed she was ready to do something besides crying, first over Jack, then over Abbie.

"Let's go." she said as she picked up the gas can she had brought with her.

Mel opened the front door without knocking and was met with Sawyer sitting on the couch.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing, but I don't really need to know. Is there anyone else in the house?" Mel asked.

"Molly and Charlie are sleeping in the nursery." he answered.

"I suggest you get them and take them to your house." Juliet quipped.

"What are you two going to do?" Sawyer asked eyeing the gas cans.

Mel smiled, "It's probably best if you don't know. But trust me; you need to take the kids away."

Sawyer looked puzzled.

"What's wrong Sawyer? Does this really seem like something that is out of my nature?" Mel teased.

"No." he shrugged. "But just yesterday I was about to strangle you. Why are you so cordial now?"

"I don't have anything against you Sawyer. Well, except for the fact that you're most likely going to choose Ben's side over mine. But I won't take it personally. You'll see you made a mistake soon enough."

"If you say so Thelma." Sawyer said as he shook his head. He walked to the nursery and got Molly and Charlie. With one last look at Mel and Juliet he left the house.

"Let's get to work." Mel said as she and Juliet went to the bookcase. They shoved it over to reveal the hidden door behind it.

"Oh my God." Juliet whispered as they entered the room and looked around. "I knew he was lying about leaving the island." she said when she saw one of Ben's passports.

"This is what we need to get rid of." Mel explained. "The less Ben has to use against us, the better."

"You're really going to wage war with him aren't you?" Juliet asked.

"I wish it wouldn't come to that, but I'll do what I must to protect those close to me. Okay, enough of being all sentimental." she smiled.

Mel picked up the nearest gas can and started pouring it over the table in the middle of the room. Juliet did the same. Soon the smell of gas was overwhelming.

"I think that will do it." Juliet said and they moved to the steps. Mel pulled a matchbook from her pocket and struck a match. Once lit, she slowly let it fall to the ground. She watched the flame for only a moment before Juliet pulled her to the front door.

Smoke was already pouring from the windows when they reached the front porch. Mel shut the door behind her and joined Juliet on the lawn. They both looked back up at the house.

"So much for peace." Juliet smirked and Mel saw that the old Juliet, the fighter, had returned.

Mel saw Sawyer watching them from Zoe's porch and Jack looking across the courtyard. Neither one moved to do anything. She found that odd.

Mel started to walk away from the house. She turned for a moment and glanced at the jungle where, to her surprise, she saw Ben. He stood there with wide eyes as he watched his house become enveloped with smoke. He turned and found Mel.

Mel noticed that Ben was not alone but didn't stop to see who was with him. No doubt it would be Sophie and John. With a wink at Ben, whose gaze became stony, she walked away.

Moments later Mel was stopped by a screeching voice.

"What have you done! My baby!" Sophie screamed.

Mel rolled her eyes and turned around as Christian came to her side.

"You murderer!" Sophie yelled running towards Mel. Zoe was right behind her.

"Hey!" they heard someone else yell. Sophie and Zoe stopped abruptly and looked towards the voice. They saw Sawyer holding both Molly and baby Charlie.

Despite seeing her child safe Sophie didn't calm, "You bastard!" she yelled looking at Christian. Then she turned to Mel, "You could have killed them!" Sophie swung her fist at her but Mel moved out of her reach.

"That's enough!" Christian yelled stepping forward.

Mel put a strong hand on Christian's arm, holding him back from going after Sophie and Zoe.

"They're just ignorant love. Leave it."

Christian looked back at her then nodded.

Mel left his side and walked up to Ben.

"I see I didn't hurt you too badly." she smiled.

Remarkably, Ben smiled back at her, though it was a little forced, "I remember you being a better shot."

"Yes well, you startled me."

Ben's face became serious, "Did you set my house on fire to spite me or did you have a real reason?"

Sophie listened to the entire conversation and grew angrier with the moment, amazed they were being civil.

"My aim was to destroy your hidden room. Which is gone by the way. You didn't need any of those things in there did you?" Mel asked.

Ben smirked as he realized what kind of adversary he truly had in this woman who used to do anything he asked of her.

"The actual house may have suffered some damage, but I doubt much. You know, we do have many other houses available."

"So I hear; how many are dead?" Ben asked.

"At least twenty-five. But that number is sure to grow just a bit."

"So this is it?" Ben said. "This is what our lives have led to, from lovers to enemies."

"Looks that way Ben." Mel answered oblivious to everyone around them who were wondering what the hell was going on.

Mel turned to Sophie, "For your information, I sent Sawyer away with the children long before Juliet and I set the fire. I could have started it with them there and you wouldn't have had time to save them, you remember that." Mel moved closer so only Sophie and Ben could hear her, "And the next time you kick my husband in the head, expect me to come after you soon after. I don't care if you can throw things around with your mind. You can only dodge so many bullets."

Mel backed up and looked around. There was a definite choice of sides.

Ben, Sophie, Locke, Zoe and Sawyer stood to one side. While Mel, Christian, Juliet stood on the other. Jack and Emma where farther down on Mel's side still on their porch.

"You really think this man has come to save you?" Mel called to the entire crowd. "You think he is going to make everything better? He can't take back the purge, no one can."

"It's your fault!" Zoe yelled, "You caused it."

"On Jacob's orders! I have killed enough people since I was brought to this island and I have never denied my involvement in any of their deaths. If I had really done this, why would I be denying it now? This purge was Jacob's doing."

Mel felt Christian come behind her and place a supporting hand on her lower back, urging her on.

"And do you know what I find funny? That you believe Ben is going to be any different than us. Ben has been listening to everything Jacob has said for years! He's never defied him. Hell, when Jacob told me to kill Sophie, Ben's wife, he didn't even try to stop me! He never once asked me not to kill her because the order had come from Jacob."

Ben's lips tightened and Sophie looked over at him with hurt on her face.

"Guess you didn't know that, huh, Sophie? Ben was willing to let you die and I came so close to doing it too."

Mel turned back to everyone else, "If Ben would let his own wife die because Jacob wanted it to happen, what makes you think he'd value your lives more? Don't fool yourselves. Not six months ago you all considered Ben an enemy. Leaving the island did not change him."

Mel walked back up to Ben and leaned close so only he could hear her. Since Sophie was so close she heard her too.

"Nice speech." Ben commented.

Mel smirked; it seemed they could still banter back and forth even if they were ready to kill each other. "You know what the best part is Ben?" Mel asked.

"What's that?"

"They're not thinking about what I just said right now, they'll mull that over later. Right now, they are wondering if you still have feelings for me. They're seeing how close we're standing, me whispering into your ear and thinking of how loyal you can be to them when you're still in love with the enemy."

Sophie gasped and pushed Mel roughly away.

"He is not in love with you!" she growled loud enough for everyone to hear.

Mel smirked, "Of course he's not." she mocked. She'd gotten exactly the reaction she'd wanted.

Mel turned her back on them and walked back to Christian. She took his hand and kissed him in front of everyone. She could feel Ben's gaze burning into her back. She didn't turn back to the crowd. She and Christian walked confidently back to their home.

Christian and Mel reached their house with Juliet behind them.

"Juliet, can you stay here with Christian and the kids? I need to take care of something."

"Of course." Juliet said and went back to check on William and Bella.

"Where are you going?" Christian asked.

"I'm going to him. We need some answers, some kind of guidance. Christian, I believe that we are right, I feel that we have done what we needed to survive, but if there are too many of them it's all been in vain."

Christian nodded, "Don't be too long. And take your gun."

Mel smiled, "Like I would forget that." she said as she kissed him goodbye. "Be safe and protect our kids?"

"With my life." her sweet husband replied.

Mel ran out the door and straight to Jack's house. Ben and his group were still in the courtyard.

"Jack." Mel said as she joined him on the porch. "I see Emma has sided with Ben."

"I tried to explain to her that I can't go against my father, but she didn't listen." Jack said.

"I know that Christian wasn't a very good man off the island and I know he wasn't the best father. But being here has changed him. He is good and he is willing to fight for what he believes in. He believes in you Jack."

Jack was quiet but nodded.

"He loves you; please don't make that in vain."

"But Emma." Jack started.

"Emma is putting her life and your child's life in danger by just being near Ben. Your father and I may have helped in those people's deaths but there was not one child in that group. You'll have to watch her Jack."

"How can I do that and still be loyal to my father?" he asked.

"You'll have to find a way. I know he planned something with you. I don't need to know what it is but I do need to know if you will follow through. Will you Jack?"

Jack thought for a moment then sighed, "Yes, I can follow it through. You have my word."

Mel smiled, "Thank you Jack. I'll see you soon."

Mel disappeared behind Jack's house and made her way to the jungle. If she ran she could make it there by nightfall.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

This is the sequel to my LOST fic: **Legacy**. If you thought that was full of drama just wait until you see this! Thank you for reading!

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

Flashbacks are in italics. Flash forwards are bold.

**Chapter 22**

Mel stopped in front of the dark cabin. She hadn't stopped running since the village. She watched the cabin as she caught her breath, remembering the first time Ben had brought her here. He'd tied her up and left her for dead.

A faint light came on inside and Mel smiled. She went to the door and pushed it open slowly. Closing it behind her she went straight to the empty chair and kneeled in front of it.

"I've done everything you've asked me to." she whispered. "And now it's all falling apart."

She lowered her head as tears threatened to escape her eyes. Suddenly she felt a light touch on her head. She looked up and saw Jacob sitting in the chair that had been empty moments ago.

He smiled softly at her as his hand moved over her hair and cupped her cheek, wiping a tear away.

"Jacob." Mel struggled, "I need your help."

* * *

"I'll see that it gets done." Mel assured Jacob. They had been talking for over two hours.

Mel took a deep breath and looked at her mentor, despite the situation he hadn't shown any worry.

"We won't be able to do it alone. Me, Christian and Juliet against all of them? We won't stand a chance."

Jacob smiled, "When you need it most, help will arrive."

"I just wish they could see Ben for who he really is."

"Dear girl, you underestimate yourself. You helped to plant the seed of doubt in their minds earlier. Sooner or later they will understand."

"Why me? Why Christian?" she asked.

Jacob patted her hand, "I knew you were bound to ask that sometime. I chose you both because you knew each other in another life and your feelings for one another ran deep even then. You both deserved another chance and it is something you will fight for, until the end. You may have been an ideal match for Ben Mel, but in every way you are Christian's perfect match."

Mel nodded, "Thank you Jacob."

"You should return to the village. Things are going to happen very quickly."

"Okay." Mel said as she stood. She kissed the old man on the cheek as she would her grandfather before heading to the door.

She turned back to him, "I understand what you need me to do and I will do it without complaint, but it's not going to be easy. She's grown strong."

Jacob watched here serenely and for the fiftieth time Mel wondered who or what he really was.

Jacob dipped his head towards her, "Then you Mel will have to be even stronger."

A slight smile came across Mel's face as she left the cabin, pondering her long conversation with Jacob.

Mel moved swiftly through the jungle. Though it was dark she navigated the way back to the village easily. She couldn't stop thinking of the task Jacob had given her and his encouraging words before she had left him.

It was refreshing to talk to another who was on her side; who didn't condemn her. She trusted Jacob and she knew he would come through when they really needed him.

She also knew it was going to be very difficult to follow his wishes. When she did what he wanted her to it wouldn't make her situation any better, it would make it much worse.

* * *

Mel tried to clear her mind as she came to the village. All of the lights in the houses were out; the light of the moon illuminated the courtyard. As Mel moved closer she saw that someone was standing right in the middle of the courtyard looking up at the sky. She walked up to them.

"Hello Mel." Ben said without looking at her.

"Ben. What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm watching the sky. Enjoying this last peaceful moment while I can." he answered honestly.

Mel stood next to him and looked up into the sky as well. They stood for a long while in silence. Mel furrowed her eyebrows.

"Something bothering you?" Ben smirked.

"It doesn't make any sense. How can I feel so comfortable around you still?"

"We did have an intense relationship that lasted over a year Mel. That doesn't go away quickly."

"I shouldn't even be talking to you."

"Yet here you are, stargazing at my side." he smiled sadly.

Mel looked down.

"Can I tell you something?" Ben asked.

"Yes." Mel nodded.

"I have no desire to cause you any harm Mel."

"What?"

"Why would I want to hurt you? I've always wanted the best for you. I may not have shown it in the right ways in the past but I've done my best."

"Ben." Mel started.

"I love you Mel, not in the romantic sense and not in the way I love Sophie, I just want you to be happy."

Surprised at his revelation Mel took a step back, "I don't think that is possible Ben. This place won't allow me to be happy when you are near."

Ben looked away, "I don't want to see you die and I am afraid that is what is going to happen if this war escalates."

"Then stop it!" Mel cried. "Do you think I want this war? The only thing I want to do is live in peace with my children and my husband."

Ben shook his head.

"Don't you dare tell me you can't stop it. You know you can."

"Even if they all listened to me, Sophie wouldn't take it."

"She is always going to be the one to screw up my life isn't she? Well, the way she is going, maybe not for long."

"What does that mean Mel?" Ben asked.

"Does it matter Ben? According to your outlook I'm going to be dead soon anyway. I think I've had enough of the stars." Mel said as she turned and started for her house.

"Mel!" Ben called with a hint of desperation in his voice.

Mel whipped around and rushed up to him, "You make me so angry. But I don't want to kill you either. We don't have a choice."

In a moment of weakness Ben raised his hand and ran it through Mel's hair. She closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath.

Mel opened her eyes and looked into Ben's, "Goodbye Ben." she whispered and walked quickly to her house back to her loving husband. She left Ben in the middle of the dark courtyard staring after her.

Mel closed the front door quietly behind her. She found Christian asleep on the couch in the living room. Apparently he had been waiting up for her. Mel smiled and moved down the hallway to the kid's room.

William and Bella were sleeping soundly in their beds. Mel happened to glance into the spare room on her way back to the living room and saw that Juliet was asleep in the guest bed. Mel was glad she hadn't gone back to her house. After today it most likely wasn't going to be safe for her, or for any of them, to be alone.

Back in the living room Mel stood over Christian. He'd be more comfortable in their bed but she didn't have the heart to wake him. At the last minute Mel closed all of the curtains in the room. She had the funny feeling that she was being watched. Then she lay down next to Christian on the couch.

He woke up enough to wrap an arm around her and kiss her head.

"I love you." he whispered as he dozed off again.

Mel wondered if Ben was doing the same thing, crawling into bed with his spouse. 'Damn him', she thought. This would be easier for everyone if they could just hate each other like everyone believed.

Mel squeezed her eyes shut, shoving Ben out of her mind. She picked up Christian's hand and kissed his palm, "I love you Christian."

* * *

Mel and Christian both woke the next morning to someone banging loudly on their front door. Mel pushed herself off the couch and stumbled towards the door in a sleepy haze. When she pulled it open she was met with a frantic Jack.

"Jack, what's wrong?" she asked.

"It's Emma, she's gone." he said as he walked inside.

"What do you mean? When?"

Christian was sitting up on the couch now looking at Jack.

"Sometime during the night. When I woke up this morning the front door was open and she was gone. She wouldn't just leave without telling me."

"Who else have you talked to?" Christian asked as he stood.

Jack looked away, "Ben."

"What?" Mel exclaimed, "Why would you go to him?"

"Because yesterday Emma promised Ben that she was on his side and would help him. Then today she is nowhere to be found."

"What did Ben say?" Christian said.

"He alluded that John Locke probably had her."

"That stupid man. Why didn't I kill him when I had the chance?" Mel said more to herself than anyone else.

"We need to go out in the jungle and look for her now. I need your help." Jack pleaded.

Christian placed his hand on Jack's shoulder, "Listen kiddo, I know you want to make sure Emma is safe but we can't go running into the jungle. If John senses that we are coming or near he could harm her. Now, he's not going to kill her but if you go after him that is exactly what will happen."

"So you want me to just do nothing?" Jack said, unbelieving.

"No, I want you to come back to your house with me. We'll see what we can figure out. We need more information."

Jack looked at Mel, "John won't hurt a pregnant woman Jack. Likely he just wants to keep her out of the way. Trust your dad."

Jack was reluctant but finally nodded. He let Christian lead him to the front door. As he passed Christian kissed Mel quickly, "Watch your back." he whispered.

"You too." she called after him.

* * *

"Juliet, I can't just sit here and do nothing." Mel said as she paced the living room.

"What is wrong with waiting for the conflict to come to you? Why do you always have to go and chase it?"

Mel glanced sideways at Juliet, "You know me too well."

Juliet smiled, "Because we are so alike. You know who else you are just like?"

"Don't say it." Mel groaned.

"Ben."

"You said it! Listen, I know that me are Ben are terribly similar but it's not something I want to hear right now. How are we supposed to fight one another if we can guess each other's next move?"

"You'll have to act uncharacteristically." Juliet shrugged.

"Yeah well, what I'm about to do, it will crush him."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you. But it has to happen soon. Jacob said so himself."

"Then you should go." Juliet said, "I'll watch the kids."

"You must be sick of playing babysitter."

"I'll get a piece of the action soon enough." Juliet laughed.

"Thanks Jules." Mel said as she left the house.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

This is the sequel to my LOST fic: **Legacy**. If you thought that was full of drama just wait until you see this! Thank you for reading!

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

Flashbacks are in italics. Flash forwards are bold.

**Chapter 23**

"Christian I have to leave again." Mel told her husband after she found him at Jack's house.

"You just got back."

"I have to find John Locke and someone else."

"Did Jacob give you this task?" Christian asked as he closed the door behind him so Jack couldn't hear them.

"Yes and I'm afraid if we don't find Locke soon he's going to create a whole new set of problems. He's already kidnapped Emma, what's he going to do next?"

"You think he's working for Ben?"

Mel sighed, "I don't know. The John Locke I have seen so far has always worked for the island, doing what the island demands. Or at least what he thinks the island demands. In reality, I think he is delusional."

"How so?"

"Jacob claims that he hasn't asked John to do anything beyond the purge. He hasn't even had contact with him in months. Whatever John is doing, he is coming up with himself."

"You're right, he needs to be found. I'm coming with you."

Mel looked up at him, "Are you sure? You're head."

"Is fine." Christian said firmly. "I'm tired of having my wife fight my battles. From now on we fight side by side."

Mel smiled, "I have to admit, I like the sound of that."

"Good." he said as he bent to kiss her.

* * *

Ten minutes later they set off. Christian had sent Jack to Juliet's. It seemed that Jack and his father had a long talk and Jack was most definitely on Christian and Mel's side. So he agreed to stay with Juliet and keep an eye on William and Bella.

Right before they entered the jungle Mel got the sensation that she was being watched. She turned and looked behind her. She saw Ben, watching her closely from his front porch. His eyes didn't look at Christian at all, they stayed glued to her. Mel didn't acknowledge him, she turned back and took Christian's hand and kept walking.

Mel and Christian had been making their way through the jungle for hours before they heard a noise. They hid behind some brush and saw Sophie walk by.

"No doubt she's just come from seeing John." Christian whispered.

"You go the way she came. If you find John, kill him."

Christian nodded, "Be safe darling." then he was gone.

Mel left her hiding spot and followed Sophie, they had unfinished business. When Sophie stopped in a small clearing Mel revealed her presence. She raised her gun and aimed it at Sophie's back.

"You're a fool Sophie." Mel said as she readjusted her grip on her gun.

Sophie whipped around. "Mel, put the gun down." Sophie said trying to sound calm but Mel could hear the edge of fear in her voice.

"I'm not putting my gun down Sophie. I plan on using it." Mel said.

Suddenly the gun flew out of her hands and landed ten feet away.

"Are you?" Sophie chided.

Mel shrugged, "That's okay, I don't need a gun to kill you."

Sophie took a step closer, "What makes you think that you can kill me?"

"Determination. Plus, it is what has to be done." Mel smirked. "But I can't say I'll feel bad for it. I should have killed you ages ago."

"You mean when Jacob told you to?" Sophie asked.

"Yes. I should have listened to him. Then none of this would be happening."

"The war? You think that if I was dead you would all be living in peace?"

"I think that you are driving this farther than it needs to go. You're overestimating yourself and what you can do. And what I'm most afraid of it that Ben is becoming your pawn. And the fact that he can't see it is very disappointing."

"How do you know what I can do?"

"You threw my husband across a room without touching him. That and what Jacob has told me. I have a pretty good idea. I find it funny that you need special powers to fight your battles while the rest of us just go on skill."

"Fine." Sophie glared. "Why don't we settle this the old fashioned way? No guns, no special anything. Just fists."

Mel smiled, "Deal."

Sophie smirked then charged her. Sophie threw her to the ground and jumped on top of her. She managed to punch her hard in the face twice before Mel could throw her off. Mel stood and grabbed Sophie's hair. She kneed her in the stomach before hauling her off the ground and shoving her against a tree. She slammed Sophie's head into the trunk of the tree.

"I am sick of you ruining my life!" Mel yelled at her. "Since I came to this island you have gotten in my way. First with Ben, who is a fool for loving you and now with Christian. I'm not going to let you do it anymore!" Mel cried as she punched Sophie as hard as she could.

Sophie stumbled back. Blood trickled down her face as it flushed red with anger.

"I've ruined your life?" she said in disbelief. "You came and stole Ben away from me not the other way around!"

"He picked me first! Before he even knew who you were. I was pregnant with his child before you even knew about this island!"

"Then you did a pretty shitty job holding his interest didn't you? Why does it even matter? You're in love with your precious Christian now. Forget about Ben."

"I can't. I can't let you bring him down with you."

"Why not? After everything he has done to you, you should hate him. Why can't you just let him go?"

"Because I still care about him!" Mel yelled. "I don't want him to die. And if this continues, he is going to."

Sophie shook her head, "What do you think is going to happen? You think I'm going to hurt him, kill him?"

Mel glared at Sophie, "Yes, you can't even control your powers."

Sophie eyes narrowed and her hands clenched. "You don't think I can? I'll show you."

Sophie stared at Mel and without warning Mel was lifted off of the ground and thrown hard into a tree. But it didn't stop there; Sophie threw her all around the clearing before dropping her from high above the ground.

Mel could barely breathe. Her entire body was on fire. She felt like she had been crushed. Her vision began to go hazy and she knew this was it. The last thing she saw was Sophie standing over her smirking before she sank into darkness.

* * *

It had been remarkably easy to free Emma from Locke's capture. Locke had actually let her go quite easily. Christian had been skeptical, he felt the Locke still had something else up his sleeve but he didn't argue. He took Emma and planned to get as far away from Locke as possible.

Christian and Emma had been walking for only an hour when they stopped in the clearing.

"Oh my God." Emma whispered when she saw the huddled form on the ground.

"Mel!" Christian yelled as he ran to her side. He fell to his knees beside her as tears began to fall from his eyes.

"Darling?" he whispered as he took in her broken body. His picked up her head and cradled it in his lap. "Darling, wake up."

Emma moved closer and what she saw was terrifying. It looked as if Mel had been crushed. She was covered in blood and she wasn't breathing.

Christian began to rock Mel, holding her body tightly. "Mel, you can't be dead. I need you here! Darling, please wake up!"

Emma kneeled next to the distraught Christian, "She's not going to wake up Christian, I'm sorry." she said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Christian threw her hand off, a sudden rage coming to his eyes. He looked down at Mel and kissed her forehead before setting her back on the ground and standing.

"I know who did this." he seethed and started for the village.

"Christian?" Emma called.

"Stay with her Emma. I'll return soon." he said over his shoulder.

Emma looked down at Mel's body again before moving away. She found a fallen log to sit on and before she could help it, she began to cry.

* * *

"Ben!" Christian screamed in front of Ben's house. "Get out here now!"

At his words everyone in the village came out to their porches, curious at what was happening.

Ben opened his front door walked out and closed it behind him. "What can I do for you Christian?" he asked civilly.

"You can bring me your wife!"

"What for?"

"Because she killed my wife, Mel." Christian's voice wavered at Mel's name. "And I want revenge."

There was a collective gasp from everyone in the village. They found it hard to believe that Mel was really dead. Both Jack and Juliet left Christian's house and ran towards him.

"Are you sure Mel is dead?" Ben asked softly. The thought obviously bothering him.

"I held her broken body in my arms. Yes, she is dead." Christian cried.

The door behind Ben opened and Sophie stepped outside.

"Why?" Christian yelled, "Why did you kill her?" he roared at Sophie.

Sophie shrugged, "She deserved it. Mel deserved to die."

Christian lunged for Ben's porch but was stopped by Jack.

"Hold on dad." Jack said quietly then looked up at Ben.

"Did you know about this?" he asked him.

"Only just." Ben answered.

"I told him after it was done." Sophie said and took hold of Ben's hand. In an act which surprised everyone, Ben removed his hand from Sophie's and took a step away from her.

"I'd like to see her body." Ben said, not looking at Sophie.

Sophie took a deep breath to control her anger, "She's out in the jungle, go find her." she said before returning to the house and slamming the door behind her.

Ben moved down the steps until he was in front of Christian. "I know you don't like me and I'm not terribly fond of you either. But right now I want to help you."

"Help me with what?"

Ben looked down sadly, "I want to help you bury Mel. Please, it's the least I can do."

Christian continued to glare at Ben and Jack whispered something in his ear. Christian's eyes softened and he nodded.

"Good." Ben said. "We should go."

Ben, Christian, Jack and Juliet set off into the jungle, each of them lost in their own memories of Mel and surprise that she was gone.

* * *

Christian, Jack, Emma and Juliet all filed into Christian's house. Christian sat on the couch and held his head in his hands. Just the thought of sleeping in an empty bed without Mel tonight was driving him to tears.

They'd just finished burying Mel. They, with the help of Ben, had carried her from the jungle to the village's cemetery. They buried her next to Ethan's grave. Christian knew he would be spending a lot of time there, mourning his wife.

"The kids are asleep." Juliet said as she came back into the room.

"Good." Christian nodded, "I don't think I could have handled telling them tonight."

Jack sat next to his father, "I'm sorry dad. This shouldn't have happened this way."

"It shouldn't have happened at all." Emma chimed.

They all sat in silence, no one sure what to say or do next.

Finally, Juliet raised her tear-stained face, "So what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"Well, we can't just let Sophie get away with this. She killed Mel and she's not even sorry for it. We have to do something." Juliet cried.

"What do you propose; that we kill her?" Emma asked.

"You all saw what Sophie did to Mel. Who's to say she won't do the same to all of us?"

"Juliet's right." Christian said, startling them all. "What happened to Mel, Sophie couldn't have done with her bare hands. She is far more dangerous than any of us thought."

"So what do we do?" Jack wondered.

Christian took a deep breath, "First, we mourn Mel. Then we find Sophie."


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

This is the sequel to my LOST fic: **Legacy**. If you thought that was full of drama just wait until you see this! Thank you for reading!

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

Flashbacks are in italics. Flash forwards are bold.

**Chapter 24**

"Wake up Mel."

Mel woke slowly at the familiar voice, feeling every fiber of pain in her body. She winced and the small movement set her on fire. She'd never experienced so much pain in her life.

"Jacob?" she asked, wondering where his voice had gone.

She moved to pull her hand up to her face and found that something was weighing it down. She shifted her body and felt the same heavy presence everywhere.

"What is going on?" she asked herself. Then it came back.

She remembered seeing Sophie in the jungle and going after her. She remembered the fight with Sophie and how Mel had taunted her about Ben as usual. Then she remembered Sophie killing her.

"That bitch." Mel spat as she tried to move again.

Then a horrible realization came over her. If Sophie had killed her then that meant that she was most likely...buried.

Mel fought back the urge to scream. It would only waste what little oxygen she had left. Instead she tried to remain calm and examined her surroundings, as well as she could in the dark.

She guessed that she had been wrapped in some sort of sheet or blanket and that was the soft fabric she was feeling. But on top of that could only be one thing, dirt, and a lot of it.

"Shit." she said out loud. She knew that if she wanted any chance to survive she would have to get out of the hole. Chances were she would suffocate before she even made it halfway up.

Mel couldn't even stop to think about the fact that she had been dead and that she was now alive. If she got on that train of thought she'd be lost.

She felt around the sheet until she found the edge and poked her hand through. She felt dirt fall through the hole onto her stomach. She took on last deep, terrified breath and started digging.

She dug frantically, clawing her way up. For every inch of dirt she moved, a ton more fell in its place. As her lungs began to burn from holding her breath for so long, Mel knew she was going to die, again. But for some reason she didn't stop digging. She miraculously kept going until she saw a sliver of moonlight above.

With one final heave Mel pushed herself out of the hole. She coughed and had to spit dirt out of her mouth as she lay on the solid ground. She looked around and saw it was indeed dark, probably the middle of the night.

She didn't know where she found the strength but she pushed herself off the ground and staggered towards the courtyard. Right before she left the graveyard she saw that they had buried her right next to Ethan. She found that ironic, that she was buried next to the man she had killed.

* * *

Mel pulled herself up the steps of the small house and banged her fist on the door. She didn't have to wait long before he answered the door.

He was in shock as he took in her ragged, dirt covered appearance. "Mel?" he whispered.

"Yes Ben, don't you recognize me?" she said as she pushed her way into his house.

Ben turned to her, his face pale, "I don't understand. I saw your body. I helped bury you."

"Well, maybe you should have made sure I was dead first."

"Mel, you were dead. Three doctors examined you."

Mel shrugged, "I'm not anymore."

"Obviously."

"Listen, I don't have time for small talk. Where is she?"

"Who?" Ben asked as he walked around her.

"The bitch that killed me. Who else?"

Ben looked worried at the mention of Sophie, "She's gone."

"I gathered that. Where did she go?"

"Out into the jungle."

Mel nodded, "Fine." Then she spotted a handgun sitting on the kitchen table. She walked to it and picked it up. "I'm going to borrow this." she said before walking to the door.

"Mel, don't you think you should see your husband before you run off into the jungle again?" Ben asked.

Mel turned around slowly and looked closely at Ben, "Don't tell me we finally got married."

Ben's eyes widened, "Us? No. You married Christian."

Mel shook her head, "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not married. And Christian who?"

"Christian Shepard." Ben said slowly.

"No." Mel shook her head, "I haven't been with him since I was in college and he kidnapped William, I would never marry him." Mel noticed Ben's ring finger.

"Who are you married to?" she asked.

"Sophie, of course."

"You married her?" Mel said in disbelief. "How could you do something like that?"

"I love her." Ben answered.

"You love me!" Mel yelled forcefully. "You've told me time and time again. Were you lying to me?"

Ben blinked, "Mel, no, I." he faltered not wanting to upset her further when she obviously wasn't in her right mind.

"Forget it Ben. I just clawed my way out of my own damn grave. I don't have time to listen to more of your head games. I'm off to find Sophie, who is apparently your dear wife. I hope you won't miss her too badly." With that Mel stormed out of his house, more confused than ever.

Was she really married? And to Christian Shepard no less? And what had happened to make Ben marry Sophie?

Mel looked down at her own ring finger and was shocked to see a large diamond. She shoved the gun into the back of her jeans and pulled the ring off of her finger. She threw it down as she stomped into the jungle.

* * *

Mel watched Sophie and John Locke from behind the tree. It had been easy to find them. In fact, she had walked straight to them, never once having to stop and figure her direction.

It was morning and they both sat around a smoldering fire, preparing to leave. They weren't going to get a chance to.

Mel walked calmly from the tree and stood in front of them. She paid no attention to Locke, her quarrel was with Sophie.

"Hello Sophie." she said.

Sophie froze at the sound of her voice and slowly looked up at her. Her face betrayed the same scared look that Ben had a few hours earlier. "No." she whispered.

"Yes." Mel shrugged.

"What are you doing here?"

"Did you really think you were going to get away with killing me?"

Sophie stood, "How did you find out where I was?"

"Ben told me. He also told me something else, about that ring on your finger. But I guess you thought I would be okay with you marrying him too. Well, I'm not."

"Ben and I have been married for ages." Sophie said running her fingers over her wedding ring. "Where is your ring?"

Mel shook her head, "I'm not married. But we're getting off subject aren't we?" Mel pulled out her gun and before Sophie could react shot her twice in the chest.

Sophie fell back onto the ground as blood seeped from her wounds. "Now we're even." Mel said as she moved closer to finish her off.

"Shoot John Locke!" Mel heard resound in her head. She recognized Jacob's voice instantly.

"What?" she asked.

"Kill John Locke!" he insisted.

"But I have to deal with Sophie."

"Forget her, she is nothing. Trust me Mel, shoot him."

Frustrated, Mel turned to John who was watching her warily. He held a knife in one hand. She wondered why she was being told to kill him.

"That knife won't help you." she said softly as she aimed again. She had to shoot him three times before he fell to the ground. She walked up to him and saw his eyes moving around frantically. She shot him twice more and checked his pulse. John Locke was dead.

Mel stood with a mind to now take care of Sophie but was grabbed from behind. Her gun fell to the jungle floor as strong arms wrapped around her.

"What have you done?" he yelled, "You've killed her."

"I can only hope." Mel said as she struggled. She recognized the voice to be Richard's.

"What's wrong Richard? Oh that's right, you and Sophie used to have a thing. I bet you were upset when she married Ben."

"Shut up." Richard growled.

Mel stopped trying to pull his hands away from her throat and instead elbowed him hard in the stomach. Richard released her and she turned and backhanded him. To Mel's surprise Richard flew across the small clearing. He didn't get up.

Mel stood breathing heavy, wondering what just happened. She hadn't been that strong before she died, had she? She had to be running on adrenaline.

Mel shook her head and looked around. Sophie, John, and Richard all lay motionless.

"Leave." she heard Jacob tell her.

"Okay, okay." she said as she picked up her gun and set off for the village.

* * *

Mel didn't even bother to knock this time; she just pushed open the door and went into Ben's house.

"Oh it's you." he said as he stood up from his seat on the couch. "You look even worse than you did before."

"Thanks Ben." Mel said as she sat at the kitchen table. "Am I really married?" she asked seriously.

Ben sat down next to her, "Yes, you really are." he said sympathetically.

"Did you let it happen?" she asked. "We're you okay with me marrying someone else?"

"Of course not Mel. How could I be? And if I'm honest, I'm still not completely okay with it."

"Ben, I don't know what is happening to me."

Ben sighed, "Let's forget for a moment that you were dead and now you are alive. I want you to tell me the last thing that you remember."

"Sophie killing me."

"So obviously that stands out in your mind, for good reason. What is before that?"

"Before that I remember leaving the beach on the life raft headed for the boat. I never made it, huh?"

Ben sat back and ran a hand down his tired face, "You made it Mel. But you came back. You really can't remember anything else? You don't remember shooting me?"

Mel stood abruptly, "I shot you? Why?"

"Because I had married Sophie and I didn't bring your children back to you."

"Well then you deserved it." Mel shrugged.

"I agree I did. What about the purge?"

"What about it?" Mel asked, her head starting to hurt.

"You and your husband planned a second purge of the island and convinced John Locke to initiate it. Over thirty people were killed. There is a war brewing between my people and Christian's this very moment for control of the island."

Mel's face paled, "No, you're lying."

"I wouldn't lie about something like that Mel." Ben said taking her hand. "Let me help you remember."

Mel shook her head, truly afraid of what had happened to her memories. "No." she said and pulled her hand out of Ben's. "There is only one person who can give me the answers I need. Jacob." she said as she ran out of the house and back into the jungle.

Ben shook his head and walked out his front door. He didn't follow Mel but instead made a path to Christian's door. Juliet answered his knock and led him into the living room where Christian and Jack sat.

He looked at each one of them before speaking, "We need to talk."

* * *

"Jacob!" Mel cried as she fell into the cabin, exhausted. She pulled a chair from under the table and collapsed into it.

Jacob appeared and smiled warmly at Mel, "Hello Mel."

Mel looked at him desperately, "Please, I'll do whatever you want me to. Just give me some answers."

* * *

"I had quite a visit from your wife a few hours ago Christian." Ben said as he sat across from Christian, Juliet, and Jack.

Christian's head shot up and his red eye narrowed, "Don't you dare come in here and talk ill about her. She just died for crissakes."

Ben shook his head, "That is what I was getting at. Mel is not dead."

"What?" Juliet said hopefully.

"She came to my house not too long ago. Looked like she had been rolling in the dirt. I'm sure if you go look at her grave you'll find it empty."

Without speaking Jack ran out of the house. They were all silent until he returned. He was white as a sheet, "He's right." he whispered. Her body is gone."

Christian stood and grabbed Ben's collar, "Where is she?" he asked dangerously.

Ben looked at him calmly, "She's gone; out into the jungle on a murderous rampage which I am sure she has finished by now and to find some answers."

Christian released Ben and turned to Juliet and Jack, "We have to find her."

They were nearly to the door when Ben's voice stopped them. "That's not all." he called. "She's lost her memory."

Christian turned slowly and saw the smirk on Ben's face as he continued, "She doesn't remember ever being married to you."

* * *

"How am I alive?" Mel asked Jacob.

"To let you remain dead would have been a waste." Jacob said matter-of-factly.

"You couldn't have woken me up, I don't know, before they buried me?"

Jacob smiled at her frustration, "Your struggle made you stronger."

"Speaking of stronger, why am I?"

"Do you remember when I told you that when you needed help the most, then it would come?"

Mel thought back to the conversations she'd had with Jacob, "No, this doesn't have something to do with a war does it?"

"You really have forgotten everything haven't you? It seems in order to channel your new found strength you had to give something up, in this case, your memories."

"So you made me the slightest bit stronger to fight in a war that I don't remember and really want nothing to do with?"

Jacob nodded.

"You told me to shoot John Locke, why?"

"Do not worry Mel, he is not dead."

"Then why tell me to kill him?"

"To see if you would listen."

"I seem to remember Ben being able to control me like that before, so now it's you?"

Jacob reached across the table and took her hand, "Don't fret, dear Mel. There will be no more deaths on this island."

"What do you mean?"

"After the purge this island was left with very few lives. Why would I want to risk any more deaths? We need men and women here to help the island flourish again."

"So, you're not going to let anyone else die?"

"That is correct."

Mel's face fell, "Does that mean Sophie is still alive?"

"Yes, Richard as well."

"Wonderful." Mel said sarcastically. "You said there was a war going on. I thought people died in wars."

"That doesn't mean they must remain dead."

Mel shook her head, trying to clear it, "I'm more confused than ever. But thank you for answering my questions. Are you still going to pull the whole talking to me in my head thing?"

"From time to time perhaps, if you are needed."

Mel nodded, "I guess I owe you for bringing me back." Mel stood and walked over to Jacob. She bent down and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodbye Jacob."

"Farewell Mel." he smiled, "Until your next set of questions."


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

This is the sequel to my LOST fic: **Legacy**. If you thought that was full of drama just wait until you see this! Thank you for reading!

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

Flashbacks are in italics. Flash forwards are bold.

**Chapter 25**

Mel was taking her time getting back to the village when she heard something crashing through the jungle towards her. It came so quickly that she didn't have time to move out of the way and was knocked to the ground.

Mel picked herself up from the ground and went to look at who had run her down.

"So you really are still alive. I was half-hoping he made it all up." Mel said as she looked down at Locke and offered her hand.

Locke watched her warily before taking her hand.

"Why did you shoot me?" he asked as she helped him off the ground.

"Jacob told me to." Mel shrugged.

"Why?"

"As a test I guess. Don't worry; I'm not going to try again. I know you won't stay dead."

"That's good to know." Locke nodded.

"Where were you running to so quickly?" she asked.

"It's Emma, she's gone into labor. I need to find Jack, Christian, and Juliet."

Mel's brow furrowed as she thought back, "Jack's Emma?"

"Yes. She's early, the baby isn't supposed to come yet."

"Where is she?" Mel asked, worried for Emma.

"She's at the Orchid station."

"Were close to the village. Go find them now and John?"

"Yes?"

"Don't stop running."

John nodded and took off in the direction of the village. Mel started running the opposite direction.

She reached the Orchid in good time but it had still been hours since John had left Emma alone. Mel hoped she was alright. Mel felt around until she found the door and tried pushing it open. It wouldn't budge.

"Come on." Mel said as she tried again and again, but it wouldn't open. It was like someone had jammed it.

"Emma!" Mel yelled as she pounded on the door. "Emma!" but it was no use. The only answer she received was the oddly silent jungle.

* * *

Leaning against the Orchid door Mel saw Jack, Christian and Juliet approach.

"Thank God!" she said under her breath. As Juliet ran up to her with tears in her eyes and hugged her.

"You're really alive!" she cried.

Mel hugged her old friend back, "Yeah, Jules I'm alive."

"Where is she?" Jack asked her frantically.

Mel looked at Jack hopelessly and tried not to notice Christian staring at her intently. "She's inside Jack. I couldn't get the door open, I'm sorry."

Jack shook his head, "You didn't do anything wrong, you just tried to help Emma."

Mel nodded, "I think if we all try we can get the door open."

"Okay, let's do it." Jack said, worry evident on his face.

They all crowded around the door. Christian stood next to Mel and she did her best to ignore him.

"On three." Jack said and they nodded. "One, two, three!"

They used all of their strength to shove the door open and thankfully it moved. Finally there was an open path down into the Orchid.

"Come on Jack." Christian said darkly, "Let's go find you wife."

Mel looked down as the two men went in front of her. Juliet placed a comforting hand or her shoulder and gave her a knowing look before following them. Mel looked after them; she had a really bad feeling about this. She took a deep breath and walked down into the dark.

They found her quickly. She was alone in the dark strapped to an operating table, and she was no longer pregnant.

Jack was at her side in an instant and as she opened her eyes she looked clearly back into his. "He's gone Jack. They took our baby."

"They can't be far." Mel said trying not to let the horror of the situation overcome her. "Jules, let's look around. See if they left anything."

"There's nothing here." Mel said as she came back into the room where they had found Emma. Jack and Emma were still at the table and Christian stood at the back of the room. Juliet came back in soon after her.

"Anything?" Christian asked.

Juliet shook her head, "It's like they were never here."

"There has got to be something." Jack said desperately.

Mel shook her head and ran her hands through her hair in frustration. Her heart went out to Emma and Jack. She knew what it was like to have your child taken from you and taken from your womb no less.

Mel said the words she didn't want to say and she knew no one else wanted to hear, "We have to talk to Ben."

"Why?" Christian asked forcefully, anger showing on his face.

Mel looked at him, "Because he knows this island better than anyone and there is a good chance he knows where they have gone."

"You think Ben did this?" Emma asked weakly. "Did he tell those people to take Desmond from me?"

Mel felt tears prick her eyes and the name Emma had given her child. Desmond would be very proud knowing Emma had named her baby after him. Mel shook her head sadly and went to Emma's side, "I'm sorry Em, but it's a possibility. This wouldn't be the first time he's done this."

"Yes, he did the same thing to you. He took William from you so why would you even consider trusting him?" Christian asked.

"Are you really one to point fingers Christian? You kidnapped William from me as well!" Mel took a deep breath, "This is not the place for this."

She turned back to Jack, "You staying here?"

Jack nodded, "For the time being until Emma is ready to move and I want to check the place again."

"Ok, I'll go see what I can get out of Ben. Jules want to come with me?" she asked.

Juliet stepped forward to answer but was cut off by Christian. "No." he said, "I'll come with you. After all, this is my grandchild we are talking about."

Mel glared at Christian for a full minute before looking at Juliet. She shrugged, "It's okay. I'll stay with Jack and Emma."

Mel turned to Emma and Jack, "It's okay, we'll find him."

Without looking at Christian Mel made her way to the door of the Orchid and out into the jungle. She didn't bother to see if Christian followed.

"Would you slow down?" Christian asked Mel.

Mel continued her quick pace, "No, we're in a hurry."

Christian grabbed her arm and swung her around to face him, "What is wrong with you?"

"There is nothing wrong with me, now let me go."

Christian released her arm and lowered his head, "You really don't remember anything about our life together?"

"Who told you? Wait, only one other person knew, Ben." Mel said stepping away from Christian. Being so close to him made her feel uncomfortable.

"Yes, he took a little too much pleasure in telling me you didn't remember being my wife. Where is your wedding ring?" he asked noticing her bare hand.

Mel looked him straight in the eye, "I lost it."

"Right." Christian snorted.

"I don't understand why you are so upset." Mel began, "You're not the one who lost at least six months."

"You don't understand?" Christian said, becoming angry again. "My wife, the woman I love and who until recently loved me, who I gave up everything for doesn't know who I am!"

"I know who you are Christian. You are the man who broke my heart when I was in college and you're the man who kidnapped my son."

"I thought you'd forgiven me for that!" Christian said desperately.

Mel shook her head, "Right now that is all I remember about you. To tell you the truth, if I had a gun I probably would have shot you by now."

The color drained from Christian's face as he listened to his wife's threat. How could one day change everything? Not one day ago she had been his loving wife who would have done anything for him. Now she wanted to kill him.

"We should get going. We still need to speak with Ben." Mel said, trying not to look at Christian's torment.

"Why him?" Christian asked through clenched teeth.

"What?"

"Why Ben? You went to see him first and you can't stop talking about him. What is it about Ben that fascinates you so?" he yelled.

Mel took a step back at the forcefulness of his words. "Can you really not understand?" she said and turned away to start walking.

"Answer me!" Christian screamed.

Mel whipped around, her face red with anger, "Because I'm in love with him!" she yelled.

Christian froze. "No you're not."

Mel couldn't deal with this anymore. She turned her back on Christian and began walking towards the village, towards Ben.

Christian didn't move; he couldn't. He never thought he would hear those words from Mel's mouth. He stood there dumbfounded as she left him alone in the jungle.

* * *

Ben answered the door still shocked from not only Sophie's recent miraculous return from death but her quick departure from their home. "Mel." he said dully. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you." she said, out of breath.

"Are you alone?" he asked.

"For now, I'm sure my dear husband will be along shortly."

Ben nodded, "Come in."

As soon as Mel entered the house Ben threw her up against the wall and wrapped a strong hand around her throat.

Mel's eyes widened.

"You let me believe she was gone. You let me believe that you hurt Sophie." he seethed.

Mel pulled in vain at his hand as it tightened. "You have caused me so much trouble; I should kill you now and be done with you."

Mel pleaded with Ben with her eyes but he wasn't having any of it. He shook her roughly and threw her against the wall again.

Suddenly Ben was tackled from the side. Ben was forced to let go of Mel's throat as he fell to the floor. Mel sank to the floor herself as she watched Christian slam his fist into Ben's face. "Don't you ever touch her!" he yelled.

Finally Christian stood glaring down at Ben and backed away. Ben stood slowly, wiping blood from his mouth. He looked down at Mel who was lightly feeling the bruised flesh on her neck.

Ben paled and he looked instantly sorry. He knelt down next to Mel and she noticed Christian had to restrain himself from knocking Ben over again.

"Mel, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just saw Sophie and..." he trailed off.

"If you just saw her then obviously she's still alive." Mel spat feeling it took to much energy to be angry. He voice softened, "Don't worry Ben. I won't be trying to kill Sophie any longer. It wouldn't do me any good anyway."

Ben offered his hand and helped Mel off the floor. "Thanks." she said softly.

"You're thanking him!" Christian said obviously aggravated.

Mel turned towards him, "Are you going to start this again?"

"He just tried to kill you! How have you already forgiven him?" Christian cried angrily. "Oh that's right; you're still in love with him. Here," he said as he threw something at her feet, "I hope you're happy together."

Mel watched Christian storm out of the house. She knew that she should have been more thankful to him for saving her life but in honesty, he hadn't really given her a chance.

Ben kneeled down and picked up the item Christian had thrown down. He looked up at her from the floor and held his hand out. Mel saw her wedding ring that she had purposely dropped outside the day before.

Ben made to hand it to her but she couldn't move to take it. She looked at Ben kneeling before her and reflected that the scene was what she had always wanted. How long had she hoped for Ben to get down on one knee and offer her a wedding ring?

But this wasn't her dream, this was a horrible reality. Ben wasn't really proposing and the ring he held had been given to her by another man.

Ben sighed and clutched the ring in his hand as he stood and questioned her, "You still love me?"

Mel sighed in frustration, "As far as I know I never stopped."

"Mel."

"Stop Ben. It doesn't matter now does it? You're married; my feelings for you are a moot point."

"I'm sorry but I can't change the past Mel."

"I just wish I could remember it."

Mel moved to look out the window, "So there is a war? Who should I be looking out for?"

Ben chuckled, "Basically everyone except your husband, Jack, Emma and Juliet."

"Oh God, Emma." Mel remembered. "Ben, Emma was at the Orchid and someone stole her baby."

"What?" Ben asked.

"They claimed they had been there when Desmond was being held captive. They took her child right out of her."

Mel moved closer to Ben, "Tell me the truth, do you know who is was? Do you know where Emma and Jack's baby is?"

Ben looked away, "I might have an idea." he said softly.

"Well?"

"I can't tell you, not yet. It might put you in danger."

Mel laughed, "Didn't you hear me earlier Ben? I can't die. What could possibly be more dangerous than that?"

Ben looked puzzled at her claiming immortality but went on, "Trust me, there are worse things."

"Where are our children Ben? I'd like to see them."

Ben looked surprised, "They're at you house of course."

"My house?" Mel asked, then it dawned on her, "with Christian."

"Yes." Ben nodded.

"I guess that is where I'll be then. You're going to help Emma and Jack right?"

"Of course, I'll do what I can."

Mel found it hard to decipher what Ben was really thinking but didn't have the energy to push the subject.

"Bye Ben." she said as she left his house.

"Goodbye Mel." he said as he watched her from the porch, still clutching her wedding ring in his hand.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

This is the sequel to my LOST fic: **Legacy**. If you thought that was full of drama just wait until you see this! Thank you for reading!

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

Flashbacks are in italics. Flash forwards are bold.

**Chapter 26**

Mel hugged her knees and lowered her head. She couldn't stop the tears from coming so she huddled next to William's bed and cried.

Christian came warily to the door, "What's wrong?" he asked but didn't come into the room.

"He's so beautiful. And he's grown so much." she said referring to her son who slept peacefully in his bed. "I never thought I would see him again."

Guilt flashed over Christian's face. He came into the room and kneeled in front of her. "I'm sorry darling." he said softly. "I forgot that you wouldn't remember having him back here. You were torn up the first time and now you have to go through it again."

Mel looked up at him when he called her darling. She wasn't sure why but for some reason it was oddly comforting.

"Why can't I remember you?" she whispered.

Christian bowed his head, "I can only guess that I'm being punished for something but I'm lost to what it could be."

"Then both of us must be being punished."

"Did you speak with Jacob?" Christian asked.

"Yes, he said that he still needed me for something, so he brought me back. And that he had made me stronger but took away my memories as a payment of sorts."

"I don't understand."

"Neither do I. But he told me something else. None of the other inhabitants of this island are going to die Christian. We can't be killed; he'll just bring us back."

"He said that?" Christian said, surprised.

"He did, but I also saw it."

"How?"

"Sophie, Richard, and John Locke." Mel said looking away from him.

"You killed them?"

"Only for a bit. You saw John earlier. I shot him in the chest multiple times and he doesn't have a scratch on him."

"So we are unable to die." Christian mused. "So much for this war."

"We'll be fighting it forever it this continues."

"Come on." Christian said as he stood and offered her his hand.

Mel looked at it hesitantly.

"Please? I'm not going to hurt you Mel."

Mel studied him and could tell he was being sincere. She still wasn't sure what to think about her so called husband but she felt he was on her side at least.

Christian led her outside into the moonlight.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Just for a walk around the courtyard. I think we've both been through enough stress, now we need to try to relax if only for a few minutes." Christian smiled.

Against her better judgment Mel smiled back. They made small talk as they strolled around the courtyard and Mel found herself willingly forgetting the events of the past two days.

As they walked they didn't notice they were being watched.

Ben stood at his living room window looking out into the dark. He could plainly see Mel and Christian walking together by the light of the moon. Every so often Christian would say something that would cause Mel to smile softly. Ben's expression was unreadable. He still held Mel's wedding ring in his right hand. The longer he watched the pair the tighter he gripped it until he felt the diamond cut into his skin and release a trickle of blood.

* * *

The next morning Mel stood on her front porch taking in the fresh air. She pondered last night and her walk with Christian. She still didn't remember being with him but she felt she was beginning to understand how she could have fallen for him again.

She sighed, it was all so confusing. But after his initial anger Christian had calmed and seemed willing to help her through it. He'd even slept on the couch the night before so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable in her bed.

Mel saw Ben leave his house and start in her direction.

There was her roadblock. Ben. Just watching him walk towards her with his focused stare made her realize how much she was in love with him. Yes, she remembered all of the horrible things he had done to her but then she had done her fair share of horrible things as well.

She thought back to the first time she had met him when Ethan had just brought her to the island. She had thought he was arrogant and a bit of a tyrant. She had been right but she never could have guessed that she could love a person like that. And she had already been pregnant with his child. He knew he had her from the very beginning.

Mel shook the thoughts out of her head. He was married. It had been one thing to be with Ben while he was still messing around with Sophie. If she was honest with herself, she thought that Ben would never choose. That he would string the both of them along forever. But then he married Sophie.

'What happened to make him choose?' she thought to herself. 'Why would he suddenly make the decision to abandon her?'

Mel glanced down at her hands and noticed that the spot where she had previously worn her wedding ring was a touch paler than the rest of her hand. Then it hit her and she gasped.

"Oh my God." she said out loud as Ben stepped up the stairs. She stared at him with wide eyes and he regarded her carefully.

"Mel?" he inquired.

"Why did I marry Christian?" she whispered to him.

Ben blinked slowly then looked away.

"It wasn't my choice was it? I would never have married him while I still felt for you."

Ben shook his head, "It was Jacob's decision. He forced you to marry your husband."

Mel felt faint. How could she not have remembered that? And she had been starting to trust Christian.

"That is why you married her." Mel said quietly.

"What?" Ben asked.

"You married Sophie because I was taken by someone else. You thought there would never be another chance with me, so you went to her."

"That is not true." Ben defended. "I love Sophie."

"But you loved me as well. You told me all the time. You would have been happy to continue with the both of us, playing your game as usual."

Ben's eyes grew icy, "You don't know what you are talking about."

Mel noticed his instant defensiveness and the slight panic in his eyes. "I think I do." she glanced down at his hand which was wrapped with white gauze. "What happened to your hand?"

Ben jerked his hand behind his back, "Nothing. I didn't come over here to defend my marriage. My wife will be home soon and I need to show you something before she gets here."

Mel shrugged, "Fine, keep lying to me. But I know how you felt for me and those feelings don't go away easily."

Ben just stared at her, his face purposely devoid of emotion.

"Okay." she sighed. "What do you need to show me?"

Ben looked the obvious confusion in her eyes before speaking, "Come with me."

* * *

"What is this place?" Mel asked as she followed Ben into a small building about half an hour away from the village.

"It's a monitoring station for the island. Much like the one you blew up with the Hydra." Ben answered.

Mel rolled her eyes, "Don't tell me that you're still sore about that."

"The Hydra was valuable."

"Yes, and so was the life of our son. I'll never regret it."

"Sit down please." Ben said offering her a chair in front of the large bank of monitors.

"Who are we going to watch?" Mel said as she sat down.

"No one on the island. I wanted to show you something that came into my possession shortly after I left the island. It was on the freighter that Sayid commandeered."

"Why would I need to see that?"

"It's of Christian." Ben said shortly as he qued the recording.

Mel watched as one of the small screens flickered to life. She saw a small empty room with an examining table in the middle. She wondered what Ben was playing at until the door opened from the outside and Christian walked in, closing it behind him.

Mel heart began to beat faster when she saw who Christian held in his arms.

"William." she whispered.

Ben laid his hand on her shoulder as they watched Christian place their son on the table. He then pulled open a drawer and reached inside.

Mel jumped out of her chair when she saw that he held a syringe.

"No." she said faintly as she got as close to the screen as she could.

Christian cleaned a small area on William's thigh and inserted the needle. William gave a small yelp of pain.

"What is he doing?" Mel cried. She turned back to Ben and saw that his face betrayed the same sick feeling she felt. "Ben?"

He didn't answer her and she turned back to the screen in time to see Christian place the syringe back into the drawer, pick up William and leave the room.

Mel collapsed into the chair, "What was that? What did he inject into him? Is something going to happen to William?"

Ben took her hand and kneeled in front of her, "I don't know Mel. There could have been any number of things in that syringe. We weren't able to find out what it was but Sayid did say that one of the needles he found held the Dharma logo."

Mel's eyes widened, "Why did you show me this?"

Ben looked down for a moment before looking back up at her, "Because I wanted you to know what kind of man your husband is. I wanted you to know what he did to our son. What he could still do."

"If you knew about this, why did you allow William and Bella to come into my house where you knew he was?"

Ben shook his head, "I didn't, I wouldn't have. It was Sophie; she brought them back to you. If I had it my way they would have remained with me until this was resolved."

Mel shuddered to think what Ben meant when he used the word, "resolved".

"Oh God, you don't think he could have been doing the same thing to Emma all this time do you?"

Ben's face fell, "I don't know love, but it's a possibility."

Desmond suddenly flashed into Mel's mind when Ben used Desmond's old endearment for her. She hadn't seen him in a while; she would have to find out where he went off to.

"We should go." Ben said as he helped her from the chair and led her to the door. "Make sure you don't tell Christian about this."

"I'm not going to tell him anything." Mel said solidly.

"Good. You're a born fighter Mel. Don't forget that."

Mel found his choice of words odd but brushed the feeling off, "I'll protect them Ben, our kids."

"I know you will." Ben smiled.

"And if I need your help?" Mel asked.

"I would never turn my back on my children Mel." he said as she followed him outside.

'Of course not.' Mel thought eyeing his bandaged hand and having a pretty good idea how he had hurt it. 'But you sure found it easy to turn your back on me didn't you? Too bad you're lying to yourself.'

Mel went up the steps of her house, her mind full of thoughts. She replayed the conversation she'd had with Ben as they walked back to the village.

"How am I going to face him knowing what he has done to William?" Mel asked Ben as they entered the village.

"I think you're forgetting that you are remarkable actress Mel. You convinced the plane survivors I had held you captive and even got one of them to fall in love with you. You're good at deception."

"Well, I learned it all from you." Mel chuckled.

Ben took her hand and kissed it chastely; "I have faith in you." he smiled. "Be strong."

Mel looked at her house, "It's all going to change now isn't it? Sophie is coming back and we won't be able to speak to each other."

"It will be different. She doesn't seem to trust me around you. But if you need something I want you to come to me you understand?"

Mel nodded, "I will."

"Good, now just keep an eye on Christian and everything will be fine." Ben said giving her hand a final squeeze before releasing her and walking toward his house.

Mel had watched him enter his own home and as he shut the door something told her that Sophie was indeed back. She sighed and opened the door to her own house.

Christian was in the kitchen fixing lunch and her gaze hardened as she watched him. How dare he harm her son and then act like he had done nothing and was the perfect husband.

She didn't question what Ben had told her, after all he had video footage to back it up. And she trusted Ben, they had a strong connection with their children and she knew Ben wanted them safe.

Mel placed a smile on her face and walked into the kitchen ready to begin another charade.

* * *

Back in his home with Sophie safe Ben stood in front of his bookshelf. One watching him would guess he was scanning the titles but he was merely thinking. He was pleased with Mel's reaction to the video of Christian. She had acted just as he knew she would, her impulse to believe everything he said falling right into place. He had told them he could sway Mel to his side and they hadn't believed him, but he had been right.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

This is the sequel to my LOST fic: **Legacy**. If you thought that was full of drama just wait until you see this! Thank you for reading!

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

Flashbacks are in italics. Flash forwards are bold.

**Chapter 27**

Mel smiled as William laughed in delight on the swing.

"Push me higher Papa!" William yelled.

"Ok son, higher you go!" Christian laughed.

Mel sat with Bella on the grass and did her best not to look at Christian. It had been three days since Ben had shown her the video and she still had to stop herself from shooting him. It made her sick that he was around them all of the time and that they called him Papa. So Mel had watched Christian closely. He hadn't been alone with her children once since she found out the truth about him. She could tell Christian thought she was warming to him and their marriage by wanting to be around him so much, too bad he was wrong.

Suddenly Mel heard William's familiar voice yell, "Daddy!" and she saw him dash across the courtyard.

He jumped into Ben's arms and hugged him tightly.

"There's my Will!" Ben said wrapping his arms around William and smiling.

"I missed you." William said.

Ben smiled and hugged William again, "I missed you to little guy. I'm sorry it's been so long since I've seen you."

Mel looked back at Christian and found his face stony as he watched William and his real father.

Bella had been watching them both with curious eyes and as soon as Mel let her on the ground she crawled towards Ben and William. Ben laughed and bent down to scoop her up with his free arm and kissed her forehead. Bella giggled and grabbed his nose.

Still chuckling Ben came over to Mel.

"Do you mind if I take them for a bit? I'd like to spend some time with them." he asked.

"With Sophie?" Mel inquired.

"No, just with me."

"Then of course. They'd love to spend some time with their father." Mel smiled.

"I'll have them back before dinner." Ben nodded then looked at William. "Who wants to go for a walk?" he asked playfully.

"I do!" William exclaimed.

Ben set him down and William ran ahead as Ben walked with Bella. Every so often William would find something interesting and run back to show Ben.

"The perfect father." Christian said darkly as he bent down next to Mel.

Mel glanced up at him, "He is their father."

"When it's convenient for him." Christian muttered.

Mel sighed, "What is the problem now?"

"It's nothing. It's just Jack's been gone for a few days, so has Emma. I'm worried."

Mel nodded, "Didn't Ben send them to find Sophie?"

"Yes, but she's back already and they are not. I think something may have happened to them."

"You should go look for them." Mel offered.

Christian flashed a hurt look at her apparent brush off. "I think I will." he said as he stood abruptly and walked to their house. Minutes later he exited it and walked straight for the jungle.

* * *

"Right on time." Mel said as she opened the door to Ben, William, and Bella.

Ben smiled, "Did you doubt me?"

"No, I didn't. Come in."

Bella was fast asleep with her head lying on Ben's shoulder. 'You take Will." Ben offered. "I'll hold her a little longer."

Mel nodded and took William back into the kid's room. He was falling asleep as she changed him into his pajamas and was happy to climb into bed.

Mel came back into the living room and saw Ben sitting on the rocker, softly rocking Bella.

"I didn't realize how much I had missed them until today." he whispered.

"They adore you Ben." Mel smiled.

"I'm going to be around more. I want to be here for them." he promised.

Mel reached over and squeezed his hand, "I believe you."

"Where is your husband?"

Mel cringed, "Do you have to call him that?"

"That is what he is."

"Fine, where is your wife?" Mel asked harshly.

"She's home with Molly."

Mel sighed, "Christian left to look for Jack and Emma. He thinks they've been gone for too long."

Ben thought for a moment before a dark look came across his face. "I don't know if you care for his well being but it's not necessarily safe out in the jungle for your husband. Or anyone for that matter."

"Why not?"

"There is a good chance that Widmore is on the island." Ben said gravely.

"What? As in Penelope Widmore?"

Ben looked surprised, "No, her father, Charles."

Mel took a moment to take it in, "That's not good."

"Dear, that is the understatement of the century."

Mel shook her head, "We finally stop fighting each other and the island gives us someone new to fight."

"No!" Ben said forcefully causing Bella to stir. "No." he repeated softly, "Widmore doesn't know anything about you or William and Bella and that is how I want it to stay."

"What? Why?"

"Because he will use our children against me."

"Then why can't I help?" Mel asked.

Ben looked at her closely, "He'll use you against me as well. He will threaten to hurt you and if I don't do what he wants he'll kill you."

Mel stood up, "Then you let him do what he must. You have to worry about everyone on the island Ben, not just me."

Ben removed his glasses with his free hand, "That's just the thing Mel. If it came down to it, and I had to choose between you and the island, I don't think I could pick the island if it meant that you would die."

Mel's breath caught and she took a step backward, "Ben." she started. She wanted to tell him that he didn't mean what he was saying, that sacrificing the whole island for her was insane, but the words wouldn't come.

Ben looked down at Bella before looking back to Mel, "I would have to pick you."

Mel stared at Ben in shock as silence engulfed the room.

"That is the most meaningful thing anyone had ever said to me." Mel whispered.

"I meant it, every word." Ben assured her.

Mel took a deep breath and walked over to Ben. She carefully took Bella out of his arms and walked her back to the bedroom. She laid her in her bed and went back out to the living room. Ben hadn't moved from where he stood earlier.

Mel approached Ben slowly and stopped right in front of him. She leaned forward and kissed his lips quickly before stepping back. Then she slapped him across the face.

Ben's eyes widened, "What was that for?"

"Get out of my house." Mel said carefully, trying not to raise her voice.

"I don't understand Mel." Ben replied making no move toward the door.

"I do. I'm not going to let you do this to me again Ben. I don't know if I can live through it one more time."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're with Sophie Ben! You're married to her! And you're back to your old tricks. I won't let you lead me along and play me like you did before."

"Mel." Ben started.

"No. You want to keep me in your pocket Ben, just in case you ever need me. I can't live my life like that. And how dare you put this island's fate on me!" Mel said, losing control and yelling at him.

"I just told you that I would never sacrifice your life, that I would protect you!" Ben said raising his own voice in frustration.

"You said that you would let everyone on this island die to save me. And you know what Ben? I believe you. I think you'd do it. But I'm not going to let you make me responsible for more people dying."

Ben grabbed Mel's arm and swung her around to face him, "You're being ridiculous." he seethed.

Mel looked up at him, "I'm being realistic."

Ben shook his head.

"Fine." Mel said, "Leave her."

"What?" Ben asked.

"You claim to be so devoted to me, so leave your wife. Leave Sophie for me. You do that and I will do whatever you want me to."

Ben dropped her arm in shock. He looked around the room as if it would give him the answer he needed.

"That's what I thought." Mel said crossing her arms in front of her. "This whole time you've been playing a game haven't you Ben? Getting me back on your side because I can't remember the past six months of my life. I'm sure you loved flaunting that in Christian's face."

Ben looked away abruptly and Mel gasped, "You lied about him didn't you? Damnit Ben, that tape you showed me, was it real?"

"It was real footage from the freighter, yes." he offered.

Mel shook her head, "You can be such a bastard. I want you to leave, now."

Ben made for the door but stopped in front of her. He gazed down at her, "No matter what you think right now, I will always care very deeply for you. And I will do whatever it takes to keep both you and our children safe. Do you understand that?" he asked.

Mel glared up at him and nodded.

"Whatever it takes." he repeated dangerously before walking swiftly out the front door.

Mel shut it behind him and took a deep breath. She leaned against the door and felt herself slide to the floor.

* * *

Mel was washing dishes in the kitchen after Ben had left. He had been gone a while but she was still reeling over what he had told her.

It chilled her to the core that he was willing to sacrifice all those lives for her but on the other hand it was an amazing, heartfelt statement and those didn't come often from Ben.

Mel pulled another dish out of the soapy water when all of the sudden a sharp pain shot through her chest. She looked down thinking she had somehow been shot but she didn't see any blood. It hit her again and the plate she was holding dropped to the floor and shattered.

"Oh God." she cried as she crashed to the floor, her chest on fire. Tears ran down her face as she held her hand tightly over her heart. Something was wrong, very, very wrong.

"No!" she cried, "Ben!"

Then she saw; it was like a nightmare. He was in a small room and his wrists were tied behind him. She saw Sophie kneeling on the ground next to him with tears running down her face. Two men dressed in camouflage stood in front of them. Sophie took a gun from one of the men and raised it to Ben's chest and pulled the trigger.

The pain in Mel's chest didn't go away, it only intensified.

She called out for help but knew no one was there. Christian had gone off into the jungle and she herself had sent Ben away.

As she thought his name another fresh jolt of pain ran through her.

"What's happening to him?" she asked out loud before collapsing onto the floor, unconscious.

* * *

"Mama?" Mel heard a faint voice call. "Mama, what's wrong?"

Mel slowly opened her eyes and was met with sunlight streaming in through the window. She tried to sit up and nearly cried out as her chest felt like it was on fire. She looked for the voice she had heard. William stood next to her, still in his pajamas with a worried look on his face.

"Hi sweetheart." Mel said as she wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close.

"Mama's hurt?" William asked.

"Yes baby, I think I am. But I'm okay now."

William reached up and kissed her on the cheek.

Mel smiled, "I'm sorry I scared you Will. Is Bella still sleeping?"

Williams nodded.

"Alright. I need you to do something for mama. I need you to be a big boy and go get dressed. Do you think you can do that all by yourself?"

A smile lit up William's face, "I can!"

"Good! Go get started, okay?" Mel said as she set him back down and watched him run down the hall into his bedroom.

Mel sighed and pulled herself up from the floor. She was shaky and weak. She couldn't get rid of the feeling that something terrible had happened and that it had happened to Ben.

Mel had just finished cleaning up the broken plate she had dropped the night before when William ran back into the living room.

"All done mama!" he cried joyfully.

"Good job baby. Let's get your sister and we'll go visit auntie Juliet."

"Yay!" William sang as Mel got Bella out of her crib and they left the house.

Mel walked with her kids quickly across the courtyard and pounded on Juliet's door. She didn't get an answer so she knocked harder.

"Damn." Mel sad under her breath.

"Mel?" she heard someone say and turned around to see Sun looking at her.

"Hi Sun."

Sun took in her worried gaze and the cut on her forehead from when she had fallen, "Are you alright?"

Mel nodded and held back tears, "I am but I'm not sure about..." she trailed off not wanting to say his name.

"About Christian?" Sun asked.

Mel shook her head and looked down.

"About Ben then." Sun said understanding.

"Listen Sun, I really need to go out there. And I can't find Juliet. I know you don't owe me anything but would you please watch William and Bella for me?"

Sun seemed unsure.

"I have to find him, he's hurt." Mel pleaded.

Finally Sun nodded, "Of course."

"Thank you Sun." Mel said as she placed Bella, who was still asleep, in Sun's arms.

"William? You listen to Sun okay? She's going to look after you while mama goes out and finds daddy."

"Come on little one." Sun smiled to William and offered her hand, "You can meet my daughter, Ji Yeon."

William was intrigued and took Sun's hand. Mel watched them as they walked to Sun's house and entered the front door then she turned and headed for the jungle.

She was in the middle of the courtyard when a funny feeling came over her. She stopped and looked around. Her gazed passed over the cemetery and she froze.

Ben stood there, immobile, staring at her.

"Thank God!" she cried and hurried to the cemetery.

When she was almost there Ben suddenly turned and began walking away.

"Ben?" she called but he didn't stop, he kept walking until her was nearly to the border of the jungle.

Mel stopped in confusion and happened to look down. She stood at the edge of a large hole. There was some kind of fabric buried beneath the dirt. Mel looked up and saw a cross made of tree branches at the head of the hole.

She studied it for a moment wondering why there would be an empty hole there. Her blood ran cold as she finally figured out what it was. She was standing on her grave, the one she had crawled out of less than a week ago. Mel shuddered and turned away.

She saw Ben again, standing near the jungle. As soon as she began to follow him he began to walk away from her again.

"Ben!" she yelled as she chased him, "Please stop!"

Mel followed Ben through the jungle into an area she had never been before. He finally stopped in a clearing and turned to face her. She walked right up to him.

"Why wouldn't you stop? Why won't you talk to me?" she said, upset.

Ben looked at her for another moment before he vanished.

Mel looked around in shock. He hadn't run away, he had actually disappeared. Mel pulled her gun out of her jeans and turned a circle in the clearing. She felt as if it was closing in on her and the thought came to her that she should have stopped chasing Ben at the cemetery.

Mel heard a slight rustling to her right and whipped her gun around in that direction.

"Who's there?"

She didn't get an answer as the person stepped out of the jungle. The person smirked when they heard her sharp intake of breath.

Mel shook her head as he stepped closer to her, "No." she whispered. "It's not possible." she cried as she crashed to her knees, her gun falling out of her hand.

He bent down and picked her gun up off the jungle floor and stowed it in his jacket. He looked down at her.

Mel could feel the tears running down her face as she looked up into the man's eyes, her eyes. "Dad?" she breathed.

Charles Widmore looked down at the woman at his feet. The daughter no one knew about. He smiled at the confusion written on her face, "Hello Melody."


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

This is the sequel to my LOST fic: **Legacy**. If you thought that was full of drama just wait until you see this! Thank you for reading!

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

Flashbacks are in italics. Flash forwards are bold.

**Chapter 28**

Mel recovered from her initial shock and climbed to her feet.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" she asked skeptically.

"I came for you Melody." he answered easily.

"But why?"

Charles closed his eyes, "Melody you disappeared two years ago without a trace. No one knew where you had gone or if you were even alive."

Mel stared back at him. She had been so busy with all the drama of her own life on the island she had never thought about the people she had left behind.

"I didn't, no, couldn't believe that you were dead so I began searching for you. It's taken me this long to find you."

"I'm so sorry dad, I didn't realize."

He smiled softly, "I know you didn't love, I'm just happy I found you. How did you ever end up on an island?"

Mel smiled up at her father, "It's a long story."

Charles opened his arms and Mel stepped into them, embracing her father. He laid a comforting hand on her hair, "I want to hear everything."

Mel laid her head on his shoulder, "You couldn't have come at a worse time. Things here are very unpleasant."

Widmore's eyes narrowed as he listened to Mel, his Melody, tell her story.

* * *

Mel walked with Charles back to the village just in time to see Richard gallop in with Sophie in his arms.

"Who are they?" her father asked.

Mel rolled her eyes, "I don't even want to talk about her dad."

"Why not?" he prodded in his soft English accent.

"You could say that we are enemies of a sort."

"Are you telling me that my sweet Melody has enemies? Everyone loves you."

"Maybe back home dad, but trust me, here I am like public enemy number one."

Mel led her dad past Juliet on her way to Sun's house.

"Hey Jules." she said happily.

Juliet rested Molly on her hip and looked at Charles. "Who is this?" she asked.

"This is my dad, Charles. Charles Frost." Mel introduced. "Dad, this is my friend Juliet."

Juliet nodded and shook his hand, "It's nice to meet you." then turned to Mel. "You going to pick up Will and Bella?"

"Yes."

"Would you mind taking Molly too? Just for a moment, I need to run to my house."

Mel hesitated at the thought of watching Sophie's child. Obviously Juliet hadn't seen Richard ride up with her earlier. But if it was only for a few minutes it should be fine. She took Molly from Juliet's arms.

"Thank you." Juliet said gratefully.

Mel smiled, "No problem Jules. Just come find us when you're done."

Mel, Molly, and Charles continued on the Sun's house.

Juliet watched them go and as soon as they're backs were to her she took off into the jungle.

She ran full speed until she reached the Tempest. She rushed inside yelling, "Ben! Where is Ben?"

Emma poked her head outside a door in the hall, "Juliet? What's wrong?" she asked seeing the panic on her face.

"I need to talk to Ben, now!" she blurted out.

"Okay, he's in here." Emma said motioning inside the room.

Juliet hurried in and ran to Ben's side. She knelt down and began whispering into his ear.

"Her father is here?" Ben asked skeptically. "Why would her father be a problem?"

Juliet took a deep breath "Because I'm pretty sure her father is the one man you are afraid of." she whispered fiercely.

Ben's eyes widened. "It's not possible. I would have known if she was related to him in any way."

"What's going on?" Jack asked coming into the room.

"We need to get to the village, now!" Ben ordered.

Jack shook his head, "No way. You're in no shape to move."

"I don't care; if we don't get to the village right away, this entire island will be lost." Ben said as Juliet helped him up from the floor.

"Why?" Christian asked, "What is in the village?"

Ben turned on him with a crazy look in his eyes, "Not what, who."

"Fine, who is in the village?" Christian repeated.

Ben took a step closer to him until they were nearly nose to nose, "Your wife's father, Charles Widmore."

* * *

Ben and the others made it back to the village in record time despite Ben's injury. They waited at the edge of the jungle as Ben inspected the scene.

He watched in growing horror as Mel and Charles Widmore laughed and played with William and Bella in the courtyard. When Widmore looked at Mel Ben was sure that he was indeed her father. He had the same look in his eyes that he gave his own children.

Then Ben saw something that made his blood boil. Widmore bent down to the ground and picked up another child. His child, Molly. He scooped her up and smiled at her.

Ben charged the courtyard. "Put her down!" he screamed when he was still far off.

Mel turned her head at his voice and her face lit with a smile when she saw him. She ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

"You're okay! I thought you were hurt."

Ben barely looked at her. He kept on towards Charles and Mel walked beside him. "I was hurt, shot actually."

"What?" Mel exclaimed, "By who?"

Ben glanced at her briefly, "Sophie. It's a long story." he said as they stopped in front of Charles. Ben had to do everything in his power not to rip his daughter out of his enemy's arms.

"Oh Ben, this is my father Charles Frost. He came looking for me and found the island. Isn't it the strangest thing?" Mel said cheerily not realizing that both men had fallen silent and were glaring at each other.

"I know who he is Mel." Ben said harshly. "I'm afraid you have been misinformed."

"What do you mean?" Mel asked casting a look of confusion at Ben. Charles came to her side, took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"This man is not who he says he is. His name is not Charles Frost and I highly doubt that he is your father. Mel, this is Charles Widmore."

Mel gasped involuntarily at the name then laughed, "Ben, what are you talking about? I've known him my entire life. Why would you say such a horrible thing about him?"

"Trust me dear." Ben said calmly, "I know exactly who this man is. He is the one who has been trying to find the island for years. He wants to use it."

Charles hand had tightened painfully around Mel's when Ben had called her dear. He leaned in, "Why did he call you that?" he asked dangerously.

Ben heard him and smirked, "Because she was brought to the island for me, to give birth to my children. Because we had a relationship and she is in love with me. That's why I call her dear. Your daughter is sleeping with your sworn enemy."

Charles transferred Molly safely into Mel's arms. He walked calmly up to Ben and punched him in the jaw, hard.

The impact sent Ben reeling back as Charles stared him down.

"Don't you ever disrespect Melody again." he warned. "She's worth more than you will ever be."

"Is she worth more than the island?" Ben mocked.

"Even more than that." Charles answered.

Mel watched in horror as her father hit Ben. Finally he turned to her.

"Is it true?" she whispered. "Are you really him?"

"Aye love, it's true."

"Why did you lie to me?"

Charles wiped a tear from her face, "I wanted to protect you. The less you knew about who I really was, the safer you were."

"Was anything you ever told me true?"

"Of course, nearly everything. I will explain it all to you, I promise."

Mel nodded and suddenly felt faint. "Someone take the baby." she said and was aware of someone, she thought Emma, taking Molly from hers arms before she fell to the ground. Charles knelt over her, his face concerned.

"Let's get her inside." she heard a familiar voice say. Mel's thought ran wild as she reluctantly began to accept the fact that her loving father Charles Frost was indeed the powerful, terrifying Charles Widmore. A horrible thought flashed through her mind. If she was a Widmore then that meant that she was related to Penelope Widmore. An image of Desmond came to her and Mel felt as if she was going to be sick.

She felt strong arms pick her up, she looked up at saw Christian was carrying her to their house.

"I'm sorry." she said faintly before fading out of consciousness. She wasn't sure if he even heard her.

Charles hung back while Christian and Jack took Mel into the house. He approached Ben again with a sly smile.

"You really had no idea she was mine did you? All this time you've had a Widmore living in your midst."

Ben shook his head, "She's only a Widmore by name. She is one of us; you'll find that out soon enough."

"I raised her, do you really think she'll turn her back on me now."

"When she finds out your plans for the island, yes." Ben spat.

Charles laughed, "You are quite attached to her aren't you? Yet, you have a ring on your finger and she doesn't. If you were so enthralled with her, why did you marry another?"

Ben didn't answer him.

"So she turned you down, eh? Smart girl."

Ben smirked, "She's never turned me down, for anything. In fact, she has done everything I have ever asked of her."

Charles took the information in and a light came to his eyes, "And you would do anything for her no doubt. That is very good to know."

Ben's heart skipped a beat as he realized what he had just done. He had just given Charles Widmore the information he needed to control Ben and even take control of the island.

"If you hurt her." Ben warned but Christian cut him off.

"Now why would I harm my own daughter Ben?" Charles said as he turned and started for Mel's house.

Ben watched him go, wondering if he was telling the truth about not hurting Mel. "Shit." he said under his breath and he came to the conclusion that he just may have doomed them all.

Charles entered Mel's house as Christian was laying Mel on the couch. He watched him cover Mel lovingly with a blanket before he realized he was being watched.

Christian walked over to Charles; "You said that you wouldn't be coming to the island." he spoke softly.

Charles smiled, "Come now Christian, I wanted to see how things were progressing."

"With the island or with your daughter?"

Charles shrugged, "Both."

Christian shook his head, "I don't know how I let you talk me into this."

"You didn't let me talk you into anything. You work for me and you do what I tell you to."

"She doesn't remember it, anything about me. The last six months have been wiped from her memory."

"Is that why she is on speaking terms with Ben Linus?"

Christian looked away, "Yes. She doesn't remember being married to me but she sure remembers being in love with him. Before she hated him and would have done anything for me. Now she's back to doing whatever he tells her."

Charles looked at his daughter, her eyes were closed and she was breathing softly, "We'll have to remedy that. Tell me about Sophie."

"Sophie?" Christian said, "Why do you want to know about her."

"Melody told me that she was her enemy."

"That she is. If there were ever two women who hated each other more, I've never seen them."

"What are they fighting over?"

Christian chuckled, "Ben, of course, what else?"

Charles eyes turned into slits, "So that is who he is married to."

"Yes, Ben and Sophie got married while they were off the island not too long after Mel and I did."

"Yet Ben is still attached to Melody." Charles mused.

"I wouldn't go that far." Christian started.

"You didn't see how he reacted earlier when he thought I was threatening Mel. I'm quite sure he still cares about her, quite deeply and that is something we can use."

"I don't want her to get hurt anymore Charles." Christian said firmly.

Charles raised his eyebrows, "What is this Christian, have you fallen for my dear Melody? She always was able to ensnare any man who came her way. But you were sent here on a job Christian, not to fall in love."

Christian sighed in frustration, "It doesn't matter anyway, she can't remember ever feeling anything for me." he finished as he went to the kitchen and poured them both a drink.

"Maybe that is for the best." Charles said. "How did she lose her memory in the first place?" he asked as he took his drink from Christian.

Christian took a long swallow of his own drink before answering, "She died."

"Excuse me?" Charles exclaimed.

"She was out in the jungle when she met Sophie. They fought each other. Sophie has abilities that made her far stronger than Mel. She killed her but she came back.

"You're telling me that Sophie killed my daughter?" Charles seethed.

"Yes, I am." Christian said looking at Mel.

Charles was too enraged to say anything more, his hand tightened on his glass and he felt a small satisfaction when he heard it crack.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

This is the sequel to my LOST fic: **Legacy**. If you thought that was full of drama just wait until you see this! Thank you for reading!

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

Flashbacks are in italics. Flash forwards are bold.

**Chapter 29**

Christian walked swiftly up to the house in the dark and knocked softly on the door.

Ben opened it, "Can I help you?" he asked, clearly not wanting to talk to him.

"Do you know what Widmore's plans are?" Christian asked.

"Yes." Ben said simply.

"Did you know that I work for him?"

"I found that out only recently yes. And all that time poor Mel thought you were being truthful with her, that what the two of you had was real."

"What we have is real." Christian said dangerously. "It's your wife's fault she can't remember any of it."

"When Mel finds out that all of this time you have been working for her father and that he sent you here specifically to snare her, the last six months you had together won't matter. She won't trust you."

Christian ran his hand over his face in frustration, "That is why I am here. Widmore knows how you feel about Mel."

"Meaning?" Ben asked boredly.

"Meaning he understands that you still care about her. He is going to threaten her to make you do as he says."

"I assumed as much."

Christian looked at Ben, "Listen, I know that we will never be friends but I believe we have a common goal here."

"And what is that?"

Christian rolled his eyes, "We are both in love with Mel. Well, you might not be any longer, but you loved her once and that doesn't go away. And neither one of us wants to see her hurt."

"Do you think Widmore would really harm her? His own daughter?"

"He knows that she is strong and that she can handle a lot, he would be more than willing to push her to her limits if it means we will cooperate with him."

"We? Does he think you are not loyal to him?"

"He knows I love her. That may be enough."

Ben shook his head, "Who would have thought that one woman could cause so much trouble?"

Christian chuckled, "True, but she's worth it."

Ben gazed out into the dark night, "That she is."

* * *

Mel woke with a start and found her father watching over her.

"Dad?" she asked.

"You fainted Melody." he told her.

"Oh." she said quietly as she sat up. A thought suddenly came to her. "Dad, did you kidnap Emma's baby?"

Charles looked at her surprised, "Now why would I do that?"

Mel shrugged, "I don't know. Why would you lie to me all of these years? Why are you fighting Ben for control of the island? Why did you send those soldiers to kill us all?"

Charles ran a tired hand over his face, "You need to understand Melody, when I sent those soldiers here, I hadn't found out where you were yet. If I had known that you had been here, I never would have sent them in case you were harmed."

"What about everyone else here? You would have let them die?"

"I understand your concern sweetheart, but are you really one to condemn me? From what I understand you were recently responsible for a large number of deaths yourself."

Mel flinched as if she had been slapped, "How do you know about that?" she whispered.

Charles squeezed her hand, "I know nearly everything about this island and what has gone on here recently. I don't blame you for doing what was needed to survive."

"What do you want from me?" Mel asked, feeling an overwhelming urge to trust her father.

"I just want my daughter back." he said honestly as he pulled her into his arms.

Mel hugged him back; her eyes squeezed shut to stop tears from coming. She took a deep breath, "You have her. Now tell me what you want me to do."

Charles pulled back and raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm no fool. I believe that you wanted to find me but I also believe that you are here for something else as well."

"You definitely are my daughter." Charles smiled but then became serious. "Melody, I need your help with something."

"You want me to betray them all?" Mel whispered when her father finished explaining what he wanted her to do.

"Melody, I understand that you care about them, but this is very important." Charles said.

"I can't do that to Ben or to Christian." she said shaking her head.

"Now why Christian? Why bring him up? You don't remember anything about him."

"He's been kind to me since I came back. He has every right to be angry but he has helped me."

"Ben hasn't." Charles argued, "Ben has virtually held you captive here. He has mistreated you over and over."

"That's not true." Mel cried.

"Melody, tell me how you came to the island."

Mel looked quickly away, "Ethan brought me."

"Who told him to?"

"Ben did."

"And why did Ben order Ethan to bring you here?"

"Because I was pregnant."

"With Ben's child which you didn't have any say in." Charles finished. "And I am betting that he wouldn't let you leave once you got here as well."

Mel thought back to her first days on the island when she argued with Ben over letting her go home. "No, he wouldn't."

"Melody dear, I know that you think you love that man, but he is a monster."

Mel looked up at her father, "I've heard him say the same thing about you."

Charles sighed, "You don't have to decide now. Just promise me you will think about it?"

"Okay?" Mel nodded. "Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Penny is my sister isn't she?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, half at least."

"And she was in love with Desmond?"

Charles looked agitated, "Much to my regret, yes. Why do you ask?"

"Ben sent me to the survivor's camp shortly after they first crashed. He gave me a task."

"What was it?" Charles asked with interest.

"He wanted me to make Desmond fall in love with me."

Charles was quiet for a moment, "And did he?"

A tear escaped from Mel's eye, "He did."

"Where is Desmond now?"

Mel's face crumpled, "He's dead."

"Come Melody." Charles said taking her hand. "It's not your fault."

"You don't know dad. It is my fault. I'm the reason he was killed." Mel sobbed. "He was such a good man. He didn't deserve it."

"You have to stop blaming yourself Melody. You have many talents but that doesn't make you a bad person." he assured as he hugged her. Charles smirked with Mel in his arms. She had managed to make yet another man fall in love with her when she set her sights on Desmond. He was beginning to see how he could use her special talents to his advantage and her first task would be Ben Linus.

* * *

"Are you sure you know what to do?" Charles asked.

Mel rolled her eyes, "Dad we have been over this like twenty times. I have it.'

"Don't roll your eyes at me Melody. This is important."

Mel instantly felt like she was sixteen again and her father was getting on to her for staying out late. "Fine dad."

"You should go." Charles said, handing her the walkie.

Mel nodded and reached for her gun that sat on the kitchen table but her father stopped her.

"You can't take that with you Melody."

"You want me to go out there with nothing?" she asked.

"If he saw that you had a gun the whole plan would be ruined. I know you can protect yourself without a gun."

Mel sighed, "You're right. I better go."

"Melody?" her father asked.

"Yes?" she said turning around.

Charles hugged her tightly before letting her go, "Be safe."

Mel smiled softly, "Bye dad." before she left her house and walked out into the dark night.

She stole into the jungle and made her way to the small building her father had told her about. Once inside she pulled the walkie from her belt. She took a deep breath before pushing the call button.

"Ben?" she said in a voice full of worry. "Ben? Please pick up Ben!" she cried.

"Mel?" his familiar voice came on the line. He sounded like he had been asleep.

"Thank God Ben."

"Mel, what is wrong?"

Mel allowed terror to enter her voice, "It's my father Ben! We were walking in the jungle when he just changed. It was horrible. He locked me inside some building and left me."

She heard Ben curse, "Do you know where you are?" he asked, the worry in his voice evident.

"No, I'm guessing it's a hatch but I've never been to it before. Ben, I'm so scared."

"Everything will be fine Mel. I have a good idea where you are."

"Ben?" Mel whispered.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry. You were right. I should have listened to you about my father."

Ben sighed, "He is your father. I can understand why you would want to think the best of him."

"I wish I knew why he did this."

"I know why he did it Mel. Do you remember what I told you? I told you that your father would use you against me."

"Oh no." breathed Mel.

"Do you remember the rest of our conversation Mel?"

Mel nodded her head but was unable to answer him.

"I told you that if he forced me to choose, I would choose you. I still mean that. I won't let him kill you."

A tear ran down Mel's face and she squeezed her eyes together. "Ben." she whispered.

"I will be there soon. I promise." she heard before his radio clicked off.

Mel turned her own radio off before throwing it against the opposite wall. She leaned back and let herself slide to the floor. Her head cradled by her hands, she let the tears fall.

What had she done?

* * *

Mel heard someone outside the door to the room she was in and jumped up from the floor. Slowly Ben pushed open the door. She ran to him and threw hers arms around him.

"I knew you would come for me Ben!" she cried.

Ben hugged her back, "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

Mel shook her head, "No, he just left me in here. Thank you for coming." she said as she glanced behind him.

"What are you looking for?" he asked turning around and seeing nothing.

"Nothing." Mel said.

"I should really ask who you are looking for shouldn't I?" Ben said his voice becoming hard.

Mel looked at him warily, "What do you mean?"

Ben scoffed, "The men who your father sent to wait outside until I arrived. The men who were meant to ambush me as I tried to rescue you."

Mel paled, "Ben." she started.

"Do you really think me so naive Mel? After everything that we have been through do you think I can't tell when you are lying to me?"

Mel felt tears come to her eyes, "I can explain."

Ben shrugged, "You want to explain why you lied to me or why you sold me out to your father? Honestly, I don't want to hear either."

Mel looked down, "I'm sorry Ben. He's my father."

"And what am I to you Mel, nothing?"

"That's not fair. You can't pin that on me. You chose to marry Sophie and abandon me."

"You were already married.

"Against my will!" Mel yelled. "You could have fought for me. But you didn't, you didn't even try."

"You have no idea what I went through when I lost you!" Ben raised his voice surprising them both. Ben thumped his chest, "When I saw that ring on your finger I felt like my heart was ripped out. I wanted to die. And I was prepared to until you came to me and told me to leave. To flee the island because you husband planned to kill me. So I did. I did exactly what you told me to! I didn't leave you behind, you sent me away!"

Mel took a step back at his rage, "I don't remember that."

"Of course you don't! You don't remember the most important things that have happened. You keep blaming me for things that aren't my fault. And you know what? I'm happy with Sophie because no matter what she is always there, has always been there for me, unlike you."

Mel felt a sharp pain in her chest at his hurtful words but she saw the anger filled pain written across his face and knew he wasn't just telling her this to hurt her, he was being honest.

"We keep going through this same issue over and over Mel. I don't think I can handle it anymore. It doesn't matter how right we are for one another, it is never going to happen. So I want you to stop throwing my marriage my face and leave ours in the past."

Mel shook her head, "I don't know if I can. It's all I remember."

"Well you're going to have to try. And you'll have plenty of time to do just that where I'm taking you." Ben said as he grabbed her arm.

"What?" Mel asked in shock.

Ben pulled a length of rope from his pack and began to bind her arms behind her back. She was too dumbstruck to fight him.

"Did you really think I was going to let you hang around so your father can use you against me? Charles Widmore knows exactly what has happened between us no matter how clueless he claims to be. This charade was only his first attempt to exploit our former relationship. He's not going to get a second chance." Ben said coldly as he shoved her out of the door.

"Where are you going to take me?" Mel asked softly.

Ben smiled, "Do you really think I am going to answer that? Don't worry Mel, we're going somewhere familiar. In fact, you might think it feels just like home." he chuckled before throwing a bag over her head and pulling her into the jungle.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

This is the sequel to my LOST fic: **Legacy**. If you thought that was full of drama just wait until you see this! Thank you for reading!

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

Flashbacks are in italics. Flash forwards are bold.

**Chapter 30**

It took a full ten minutes of sitting in the small boat Ben had shoved her into before Mel realized where he was taking her.

"Ben, no!" she cried when she had figured it out.

"Took you longer than I thought." he chuckled.

"It's gone Ben, there is nothing to go to." she said facing the direction of his voice since her eyes were still covered.

"That is your fault if I recall." he mused.

"You said you understood why I did that Ben." Mel whispered.

"I do, but it doesn't change its loss any."

"You can't let it go can you?"

"You're one to talk Mel." Ben scoffed.

"Why can't you remember the good times there Ben? Instead of focusing on the bad why don't you remember the joy it brought us?"

"You'll find I feel very little joy lately Mel." Ben said quietly.

"Ben." she said desperately trying to make him understand. "It's where I first saw Will. Where you first held him. It's where we started that stupid charade of a relationship to fool everyone else. It's where we fell in love Ben. Don't you remember?"

"Yes, I remember." Ben whispered as he continued to row. "I also remember when you sent me away. Told me to go be with Sophie and leave you, the woman I was in love with."

"She was pregnant Ben. At least we thought she was. And I thought she was going to die because of it. I made a sacrifice. I thought you would appreciate that. I thought we would have time after she was gone. I was wrong."

"You read my journal? The one I left?"

"Of course." Mel smiled, "I still have it, tucked away in the house."

"Good. I meant it all then, you know. I didn't make anything up."

"I know Ben."

Mel felt the boat hit the sandy bottom of the shore. She listened as Ben got out and pulled the boat in so it wouldn't float away. Then he came for her. He took her bound wrists and helped her out of the boat before pulling out a knife and cutting the ropes.

Mel massaged her wrists, "The bears have all gone to the main island, right?" she asked with worry.

She couldn't see it, but she could feel Ben smiling sadly, "Yes Mel, they swam over there long ago."

They stood in silence for a long time, Mel's eyes still covered until she felt Ben move closer and place a soft kiss on her lips. Mel didn't bother to wipe away the tears that ran down her face as he finally removed the clothe that covered her eyes.

She blinked in the bright light and focused on Ben. He looked conflicted as he moved back to the boat. Mel let out a shaky breathe as he pushed it into the water then looked back to her.

"I'll miss you." he said and Mel knew he was telling the truth. Mel could only nod as she absently massaged one of her wrists.

Mel watched as Ben climbed into the boat and took up the oar and began to paddle into the open sea, away from her. She watched with tears in her eyes until he was out of sight. Only then did she turn around to see the remnants of Hydra Island.

* * *

The compound was a mere shell of what it used to be. It looked like a war zone. When Mel had made the decision to blow up the Hydra it was because she felt she had no other choice. It had been crawling with Dharma men who meant harm to her family and everyone else on the island. She never could have guessed that a year later she would be the threat to the island.

Mel picked her way through the wreckage carefully, hoping all of the explosives had already gone off. She knew she could very easily die here and Ben had known it too. But he had left her there anyway which proved that he had moved on. She hadn't even had the heart to fight him. She let herself be left on this forsaken place.

Mel wrung her hands when an image of her children came to her mind. What if she never got back to them? Would they remember their mother if they never saw her again? Or would they be sent back to Ben with Sophie to play their mother. Mel shuddered, above all things she didn't want that to happen. From what she had seen of Sophie she was unstable and not in control of herself. She didn't want her raising her children.

What about Christian? Would he look for her after how she had treated him? Or her father? If what Ben said was true then her father probably wouldn't even bother to search for her. He'd just find another way to steal the island from Ben.

"Damnit!" Mel yelled as she turned to the ocean. The main island was barely visible. There was no hope of swimming to it. Her strength would give out fast fighting the current and that was if the shark left her alone.

No, she was stuck here on the Hydra. Her own personal punishment for destroying it in the first place. She could hope and pray all she wanted that someone would come for her but Ben had thought this one through. This was the last place she would think anyone would be. No one was coming, Mel was alone.

Mel picked her way through the huge chunks of concrete left after the explosion. She stepped carefully and made sure her footing was solid each time she moved. The last thing she needed was to fall and bleed to death.

She searched for some kind of shelter. An overhang or ditch to stay in for the night. Ben had said the polar bears were gone but that didn't mean something else hadn't settled there.

She was still looking when something caught her eye. She looked down and saw a flash of yellow in the rubble. She bent down and picked it up. She gasped when she realized what it was. She held a small toy truck. She smiled when she remembered how William used to grip it tightly in his hands as he played with it.

"Get a hold of yourself." she admonished as she put the truck into her pocket.

She took another step and froze as the earth began to shake. She glanced down and saw that it wasn't actually the earth but the huge pile of concrete she stood on. It gave another violent shake and Mel could tell it was about to fall. If she stayed where she was she be pulled down and crushed under the heavy stones. So she did the only thing she could think of, she jumped.

She hit the ground below hard and rolled. She stopped when her head collided with a large rock. She watched the pile tumble to the ground in front of her as she fell unconscious.

* * *

Ben walked swiftly back into the village, refusing to think about Mel and the fate he had left her to. It may not be ideal for either of them but it was how it had to be.

"Ben." he heard as he was about to take the steps to his front porch. He turned around and saw Christian and Juliet.

"Yes?"

"Have you seen Mel?" Juliet asked. "No one has seen her since last night."

Ben shook his head and shrugged, "I haven't seen her. Did you check with her father?"

"He claims he hasn't seen her either." Juliet said quietly.

"I'm sorry." Ben said.

"He's lying." Christian said slowly to Juliet. He looked as if he was trying very hard to control his anger.

"Why would I be lying?" Ben asked. "What do you think I've been out in the jungle with her? Do you think we've been trysting, is that is Christian? You're jealous?"

Juliet laid her hand on Christian's arm, "Leave it Christian. If Ben knew if Mel was in harm he wouldn't keep it to himself. He does care for her, no matter how vulgar he acts."

Ben quirked an eyebrow at Juliet's words, "Vulgar?" he mouthed.

"If you see her, you let us know?"

"Yes Juliet." Ben replied, "I will tell you."

Juliet nodded as she and Christian turned and walked away.

Ben lowered his head as Juliet's words replayed in his mind.

* * *

Charles Widmore stole yet another glance out the window of the house. Though it wasn't in his nature he was beginning to worry. Melody should have been back by now. How was he supposed to rely on her to help him win the island when she was nowhere to be found?

On top of that, his men hadn't checked in either. They had orders to radio him when they had captured Ben. Then they were to take Ben to a more secure place where Charles would use Melody to break Ben's will. But so far nothing was going according to plan.

"Damnit!" he seethed as he shoved the curtains together.

* * *

Mel woke slowly, a dull pounding resounding in her head. Her body was sore as if she had been lying in the same position for a very long time. She cracked her eyes open and was startled by the bright light so she closed them again.

She stretched her fingers out and felt the sandy beach below her. Her thumb happened to run across her fingers and she stopped.

"Where is my wedding ring?" she thought.

Then it all rushed upon her at once. Everything, every memory that had been taken away, came flooding back. The most clear of all was Christian. My God, how had she forgotten him?

"I remember." she said aloud as she opened her eyes and pushed herself to her feet. "I remember!" she cried loudly throwing her hands in the air in triumph.

Her arms froze in the air, like she was surrendering when she saw them. Two men, heavily armed, pointing automatic weapons at her. They were standing right in front of her.

"Shit." she muttered.

The two men didn't speak or move closer so Mel began to lower her arms.

"Keep your hands up!" one of them snarled.

"Alright." she said calmly raising her arms back into the air. She studied both of the men but there wasn't much to learn about their identities. Both of their faces were covered by masks.

"Who are you?" the shorter one asked.

Mel titled her head, "If you work for Dharma surely you must know who I am. Have the two of you been here since the Hyrdra blew up?"

"Do you know who did this?" the man asked.

Mel smiled slyly, "Of course I do. It was me."

"You killed all these men?"

"You mean the rest of Dharma? They were trespassing on my property, invading my home, so I did something about it."

The shorter man seemed to shake with anger.

"You haven't been here all this time have you? You must have come recently with the rest."

"What is your name?" the tall man barked.

Mel turned toward him, surprised from him speaking for the first time. She couldn't place it but something about his voice sounded familiar.

"I asked you a question!" he growled.

Mel could only study him, trying to place where she had heard his voice.

He stormed closer to her, one hand outreached to grab her.

"It's Mel!" she finally answered and the man stopped only two feet from her. She lowered her arms, no longer giving a damn what they wanted. "My name is Melody Frost, well Melody Widmore now or Melody Sheppard take your pick."

The tall man visibly froze. When he moved again it was to stow his gun over his shoulder. His hands moved towards his mask.

The short man saw this, "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" he yelled.

The man in front of Mel ignored him and wrapped his fingers around the edges of his mask. With one swift tug he pulled the mask over his head and threw it to the ground. He stood there silent, blinking in the sunlight, not taking his eyes from Mel.

Mel found she couldn't move as she looked back at the man. He was quite tall as she had noted before. He was sturdy and looked strong. His muscles showed prominently through his thin t-shirt. His brown hair was trimmed short in an almost military style. But it was his eyes that took her back.

His blue/green eyes took her back to her childhood, a time that she had long thought forgotten. They showed her peeking through the chain link fence at the boy next door. Showed him chasing her on the play ground at school. Showed her the secret kiss they had shared down by the creek when they were only ten years old.

Then he blinked and she saw herself as a freshman in high school crying into the comforting shoulder of her best friend for some unknown reason. Showed her sitting with him in the hospital wing when his mother had fallen ill. Showed him clutching her hand tightly at the funeral for the same dear woman. Showed them dancing together at their prom, which he had to convince her to go to. That same night he had told her how he felt for her and asked her to marry him.

A tear ran down Mel's face as she remembered that night and the horrible one that followed it. She watched as he kneeled in front of her in the middle of the street, begging her to take back the ring she had just placed in his hand. He told her she was making the worst mistake of her life. That they were meant to be with one another. Then she watched herself turn and walk away from him. She was off to college to discover herself and in the process had left behind the first boy, no, man she had ever loved.

Mel came back to the present with a gasp. She tore her eyes away from his and looked down at the sand. How was it possible that every man from her past ended up here?

"Look at me." he ordered quietly.

She did.

"You know me?" he asked.

She nodded through her tears.

"Then say my name." he said darkly.

Mel gave him a painful look, pleading.

"Tell me my name, right now, or my friend will shoot you."

Mel shook her head but finally relented, "Keamy, your name is Martin Keamy."


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

This is the sequel to my LOST fic: **Legacy**. If you thought that was full of drama just wait until you see this! Thank you for reading!

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

Flashbacks are in italics. Flash forwards are bold.

**Chapter 31**

"You know her?" the short man asked.

Both Keamy and Mel glared back at him, growing tired of him talking.

"Yeah Lee, I know her." Keamy answered.

"Martin." Mel started knowing there was no possible way she could explain everything to him but she felt compelled to try.

"My name is Keamy and you're going to shut up now." he said calmly but with an edge to his voice.

Mel fell silent.

The short man, Lee, walked down to where they were standing. "So what are we going to do with her?"

Keamy regarded Mel for a moment; she felt a chill when his eyes met hers again. Long gone was the young man she had been in love with, he had been replaced by someone else.

"When we first found you, you said that you remembered. What did you remember Mel?" Keamy asked.

Mel's eyes widened a fraction of an inch and he noticed and took a step closer. Lee did the same.

"Well?"

Mel knew it would be a mistake to tell Keamy anything about her life on the island. If he was still bitter over he leaving him over fifteen years ago it would be exponentially worse if she told him anything about Christian or Ben.

"Mel." he warned.

"I'm sorry, am I allowed to talk now?" she asked innocently.

Keamy's eyes narrowed, "Answer the question Mel and with the truth. I'll know if you are lying."

"Fine." she said and held her left hand in the air. "There should be a wedding ring, right here." she pointed to her ring finger.

Lee moved even closer to look at her hand and Mel grabbed the opportunity. She jumped forward and punched him as hard as she could. Her fist collided with his nose and she both felt and heard the crunch. She tore the gun from his stunned hands and wrapped an arm around his neck from behind. Her other hand held the gun to his throat.

"They must not train you all very well." she smirked as she turned to Keamy.

"I don't know what you think you were going to do with me, but it isn't going to happen. You must have a radio or some way to communicate with the other island. You need to give that to me now or I am going to shoot your friend." she told him.

Keamy didn't take his eyes off her, "You've changed little Mel. What happened to the girl who used to cry on my shoulder because her daddy went away on business so often?" he asked coldly.

"She's gone." Mel said tightening her grip on Lee who was starting to struggle while dealing with his broken nose. "You wouldn't believe how much I have changed Martin. We're not kids anymore, so let's not act like them."

"If you say so." Keamy nodded as a terrifying smile crossed his face. For a split second Mel felt panic course through her.

Keamy raised his gun and shot Lee. The bullet hit his forehead and went straight through, barely missing Mel. Mel dropped his body in shock and stared down at it.

She felt Keamy standing beside her. He ran the back of his fingers slowly down her bare arm. "Now it's just you and me Mel."

Mel stared down at the dead body of Lee in shock. "You shot him." she whispered.

Keamy chuckled, still standing very close to her. "You were about to do the same."

Mel shook her head, "No, I just wanted to get away. I wasn't going to kill him. I wouldn't have done that."

"Stop." Keamy said forcefully.

Mel turned her watery eyes to him, "What?"

"You stop that now. Don't pretend you're innocent so I will pity you. I know what you have done, what you did to the men on this island, the men from the boat; your own people in your village. I may have killed Lee, but you have far more blood on your hands."

"That's not fair." Mel defended.

"Was it fair to the people you killed?"

"What do you want from me?" Mel cried and turned away.

She flinched when Keamy placed his strong hands on her shoulders and bent down to her ear, "I don't want anything from you Mel, but I do want you."

Mel closed her eyes, "I don't understand."

"You left me once. I'm not going to let that happen again. You and I are meant to be. It's our destiny."

"I'm married." Mel argued.

She felt Keamy shrug, "And you're in love with a man who isn't your husband. Sadly for you, he loves you as well."

"You mean Ben?"

"Yes, but it is not your destiny to be with Ben or his to be with you."

"What about Christian, I love him as well."

"Good ole Christian. I would ask your father about their history before you throw yourself at your husband again."

"What do you mean?" Mel asked turning around to face him. She tried not to stare into his clear blue eyes.

"Those two men have known each other for a long time. Longer than you or I have been alive. Just think of all the things they could have planned."

"I don't believe you. Christian wouldn't do anything to hurt me."

Keamy smirked as he ran a cool finger down her cheek, "So naive. It doesn't really matter anymore though does it now that we are together."

Mel took a step back, "No, we are not together."

Keamy smiled, "It's our destiny."

* * *

Ben paced back and forth in the living room. Sophie had been gone mere hours and already he was being driven sick with worry about her.

He heard a loud pounding on the door and opened it to find Charles.

"Where is she?" he growled.

Ben stared back at him, "I told you, you can't have Sophie."

"I don't mean her! Don't misunderstand, I will get your wife in the end, but right now I am talking about my daughter."

"I thought you didn't want Mel."

Charles stepped into the house uninvited. "I never said that. You see she has been missing for a few days, no one has seen her; even my men haven't been able to find her. Then earlier when you thought I was speaking of Mel you were ready to give her to me, as if you knew where she was."

Ben looked calmly back at Charles.

"So boy, where is my daughter? What have you done with Melody?"

"I don't know where she is." Ben said.

"You're lying. You seem to forget that I know exactly who you are Benjamin Linus." Charles spat his name. "You think I haven't figured out how to decipher your truths from your lies yet?"

"You're wasting your time Charles." Ben shrugged and wasn't prepared for Charles to lunge forward and grab his throat.

"If you have hurt her, if you've done anything to harm one hair on her head you will regret it." Charles seethed as his hand tightened around Ben's neck. "You see, I have two little children over in that house. Beautiful children, William and Bella. Thankfully they look more like their mother than their father. If something has happened to Melody, even if you aren't the one who did it. Well, something bad is going to happen to your children." Charles loosened his grip and pushed Ben back.

"They are your grandchildren, you wouldn't hurt them." Ben said.

"Wouldn't I?" Charles smirked, "You are their father and that is something I see every time I look at them. It makes me sick to know that through them I am now related to you."

Ben's eyes hardened, "Do not hurt them."

"Then bring me my daughter, safe and unharmed and your children will remain the same. Think on it Benjamin." Charles said as he turned and left the house.

Ben sat on the edge of the sofa and absently massaged his throat. He couldn't leave William and Bella to the mercy of Charles Widmore, he knew that. But what was he going to do about Mel? He didn't even know if she was still alive.

He looked at a picture of his children that was hanging on the wall. William and Bella were in his arms smiling up at him. First he had lost Sophie and now his children were in danger.

Ben took the picture off the wall and clutched it tightly. He needed to get to the Hydra.

* * *

Keamy led a reluctant Mel to a makeshift shelter about a mile from the beach.

"You really don't have a way to the other island?" she asked.

Keamy set his pack on the ground along with his gun. "Our assignment wasn't to leave this island."

"Was your assignment to kill your partner?" Mel quipped.

Keamy looked sideways at her, "Don't start Mel."

Mel rolled her eyes, "What do you think is really going to happen here Martin? Do you think you can just keep me a prisoner on this tiny island and force me to fall in love with you?"

"It is what is meant to be Melody; you're going to have to accept that. You were in love with me once; those feelings never really go away."

Mel chose to ignore the real meanings of his words, "Don't you dare call me Melody, only my father calls me that."

"How is your dear old father anyway?" Keamy asked. "Does he know your lover left you here to die? What do you think he'll do to Ben if he finds out what he's done?"

Mel shivered, "How do you know so much that has happened?"

Keamy chuckled, "We know everything Mel, everything that had ever happened here and on the main island."

"How?" she whispered.

Keamy's eyes took on a far off look, "All of this has happened before and it will all happen again Mel. You, me, standing together on this destroyed island, this isn't the first time. I told you this was your destiny, you can't change it."

Mel shook her head trying not to let his words sink in. But there was something about the way he spoke, the way he had absolute faith in what he was saying that made her wonder if he was right. "So this is it?" she asked. "I'm meant to live the rest of my life here with you? I never get to see my children again?"

Keamy's eyes clouded when she mentioned her children. He looked away suddenly as if he knew something.

"Are William and Bella safe?" she said taking a step closer to him.

Keamy looked back into her eyes, "They are for the time being. Their future depends on the decisions their father makes. You can't help them Mel."

Mel nodded as a tear ran down her face.

Keamy gently removed the tear with his thumb, "Put them out of you mind Mel, at least for the time being. Don't let your worry destroy you."

* * *

"If you think I'm going to let you hurt my children you are insane." Christian roared at Charles who had returned to the house and told Christian of his conversation with Ben.

"Your children?" Charles questioned.

"I have been raising them; they are as much mine as they are his."

"They should have been yours!" Charles yelled. "That was the plan from the beginning. Do you think I ever wanted Melody to be with Ben? The thought of that man even touching my daughter makes me sick!"

"It's not my fault he got to her first!" Christian argued. "You think I enjoy watching my wife once again throwing herself at that man? She doesn't even remember me!"

"You speak as if that truly bothers you Christian, like you love her." Charles said as he took a drink of scotch.

"I do love her!" Christian declared. "Which is why I'm not going to let you hurt her children. They are your family; I can't believe you would ever consider it."

"She is my daughter!" Charles yelled as he threw his glass against the wall.

"She is your pawn!"

"Enough!" Charles raged. "You listen to me Christian. You work for me, you always have and all of this has been planned for years. I don't care about your opinion. You will do exactly what I tell you to do and you will not question me. Do you understand that?"

Christian glared at him.

"Don't defy me Christian, you'll regret it."

Christian took a step towards Charles as if he was ready to hit him. Finally he broke his gaze and looked down, "Please don't hurt her." he whispered.

"Just do as I say and no one will get hurt." Charles smirked.

* * *

Night had fallen and Mel was frustrated. Every thought in her mind was conflicted. She didn't know what to do. She didn't have a way off of the island but she didn't fully want to stay with Keamy. Something about him unnerved her. The way he spoke was almost fanatical. But on the other hand Keamy had always been able to make her feel safe even when they were kids. And despite her protestations her heart gave a tiny flutter whenever he looked at her with his clear blue eyes.

He was obviously still infatuated with her even though their relationship had ended many years ago. Maybe her father had been right, for whatever reason men were drawn to her. She wished she could lose that special talent. Right now she really didn't want it.

"Mel?" Keamy called and she turned around and saw the firelight reflected on his face. Her breath caught and she looked away.

"You ready to turn in?" he asked.

Mel nodded absently and followed him. He showed her to a small pallet set on the ground.

"Thank you." she said as she sat down and removed her hiking boots. She had never been able to sleep with her shoes on. When she was done she lay down on her side and closed her eyes ready to put this day behind her.

A few minutes later she felt Keamy lay down beside her and her body instantly went rigid. He stretched out behind her and wrapped one strong arm around her waist.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm going to sleep Mel." he answered and she could hear that this humored him.

"Move your arm please."

"I can't do that Mel. I can't risk that you will try to run off during the night while I am asleep. This way, if you move, I wake up."

"I won't run away." she promised.

"I'd trust you more if your voice wasn't shaking." Keamy said softly. "Just relax and go to sleep. I'm not going to hurt you. Besides you can't deny that this doesn't feel good, you being in my arms again. Feels like home doesn't it?"

Mel didn't answer as he tightened his arm around her. She willed her body to stop shaking and forced her eyes closed. It wasn't Keamy's words about them that bothered her so much. The thing that terrified her was that she was afraid he was right.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

This is the sequel to my LOST fic: **Legacy**. If you thought that was full of drama just wait until you see this! Thank you for reading!

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

Flashbacks are in italics. Flash forwards are bold.

**Chapter 32**

Only two days had passed since Ben had abandoned Mel at the Hydra. Despite the short time she had spent with Keamy she felt she could understand what people who experienced Stockholm syndrome went through.

At any one time she felt repulsed, scared and drawn to him. She found herself having to fight the instinct to move closer to him while they were sleeping. Other times she was terrified by the conviction in his eyes.

"Mel?" she heard.

She turned and saw Keamy studying her.

"Yes Martin?"

"Come here please."

Mel didn't feel like fighting him so she did as he asked. He was standing by a tree and as she approached he leaned against it.

"I think it is time." he said quietly.

"Time for what?" she asked.

"For an experiment."

Keamy took a step towards her so he was only inches from her. One of his strong hands came up to cup her cheek.

Mel couldn't move; she was frozen to the spot. She knew she shouldn't let this happen but she was powerless to do anything.

Keamy lowered his lips to hers until she felt them brush against her own softly. His blue eyes looked into hers and she could plainly see the love he held for her. He kissed her again; more firmly this time and this time didn't pull away.

Mel felt a strange feeling come over her as Keamy kissed her. She felt a boiling begin in her stomach and the skin where Keamy had touched her began to tingle. She felt out of control as she began to return Keamy's kiss, winding her arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

Keamy responded to her by whipping her around and throwing her against the tree. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her as he looked down at her. She breathed heavily as she looked back up at him.

"Good." he smiled as he crushed his lips once again to hers.

Mel felt hours pass but in reality it was mere seconds. She couldn't believe how incredibly right being with Keamy felt.

"Mel?" she suddenly heard through the fog. She faintly realized that it wasn't Keamy's voice. She forced her eyes open as saw the outline of someone standing to the side of Keamy a few yards off.

"Keamy." she breathed, "Someone is here." she said as her vision began to focus and she saw who it was.

"Oh my God." she said and tried to push Keamy off of her. "Damnit Keamy, let go!" she yelled.

Keamy finally heard her and released her immediately with a question in his eyes. She pointed to Ben who stood there with a stunned expression on his face.

"Ben." Mel said and took a step forward but Keamy stopped her.

"No Mel, he is the one who left you here." he said softly.

"What are you doing here Ben?" she asked.

Ben shook himself out of his shock, "I came here to rescue you. But it doesn't look like you need any rescuing."

"You came here to rescue her? You're the one who abandoned her here in the first place." Keamy exclaimed.

Mel placed a hand on Keamy's chest. "Please don't." she told him as she walked up to Ben.

"What do you really need?" she asked.

Ben blinked before looking at her, "I need you to come back with me."

"I thought you needed me here. I don't understand." Mel said.

"I need you to trust me Mel, come with me." Ben said taking her hand.

"She is not going anywhere." Keamy said walking up to them.

"Yes Martin she is."

"You know him?" Mel asked.

"He works for your father of course I know who he is." Ben snapped. "If you knew the kind of man he is, the things he has done you wouldn't be so comfortable with him."

"Melody." Keamy warned. "Please don't go with him. You know you belong here with me." Keamy pleaded.

"Mel we need to leave now!" Ben said.

"No!" Keamy yelled.

Mel looked between the two men, not sure what to believe.

"She's not leaving with you." Keamy told Ben.

"Oh I think she is." Ben said as he pulled out a gun and shot Keamy in the chest. Keamy looked with surprise at his chest as he staggered back and fell to the ground.

"Martin!" Mel screamed as she ran to his side.

She grabbed his hand and he clutched it tightly as he looked up at her. "Please don't die." she cried.

Keamy raised his other hand and wiped a tear from her cheek, "I love you Mel. I always have."

Mel cried even harder as Keamy pulled her closer to him. She bent down and kissed him. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Don't be." he smiled sadly. "You'll see me again, in one life or another."

Mel nodded and put her lips next to his ear, "Thank you for helping me see. Martin, I love you."

She pulled away to look at him and he had a serene smile on his face. "Goodbye Mel." he said as he went still.

"No!" she cried and buried her head in his chest. "No!" but it was no use Mel looked painfully up to Ben who stood there without any emotion on his face. She looked back at Keamy, he was gone.

"You bastard!" Mel yelled at Ben as she stood. "Why did you have to kill him?"

"He wasn't going to let you leave with me." Ben said calmly.

"And for good reason! Ben, he had a point. You left me here on this island because you didn't want me interfering with your plans. You didn't want my father to use me against you anymore. So why are you really here? And don't you dare lie to me!"

Ben looked at Mel, really looked at her. She was heartbroken, the tears in her eyes still present. It was obvious something more than the primal lust he had witnessed had gone on between her and Keamy.

"Why are you crying over him Mel?" he asked.

Mel fell silent and looked away, "It's a long story."

"Another man from your past perhaps? How little I truly knew about you when I chose you to bear my children, when I told Ethan to bring you to the island. You have so many men tucked under your belt I've begun to lose count."

Mel glared at Ben, "I never asked for anyone to throw themselves at me, to fall in love with me. And in case you've forgotten I never asked to be brought here. I was happy in my old life without this island and without you."

"Ah yes, your old life with your dear father Charles Widmore."

"You can't hold my father against me Ben!" Mel cried.

"I will! Your father threatens everything I have ever held dear. He wants to destroy everything I have ever cared about. And he wants to start with Sophie."

Mel gave a sarcastic chuckle, "Tell me something Ben. Why is it that every time something happens with Sophie or she is in danger you cry to me about it? What do you think I am going to do run in and fix everything? Wake up Ben that is never going to happen."

Ben shook his head, "I don't want you to fix anything Mel, but I do want you to care."

"That is just too bad Ben because I don't. That woman has never given me a reason to like her or care about her well being."

"She brought you back your children." Ben defended.

"Because she didn't want to raise them. Her husband's children with another woman. The woman he really belongs with. I don't blame her. If you brought me Molly today I would have a hard time accepting her as my own. I probably never would."

Ben looked away, "You Mel are more like your father than you think."

Mel shrugged, "What do you want from me Ben? You tell me that you love Sophie, that you are going to be with her and not with me but then you show up and try to provoke these feelings in me. I think you want me to love you, to pine for you, but you don't want to have to reciprocate. You want me on the sidelines like when I first came here. Your backup in case something goes wrong with Sophie."

"That's not true." Ben said forcefully.

Mel quirked her eyebrow and she stepped closer to him, "Then why did you kill him?" she asked pointing at Keamy. "You saw the two of us together Ben, kissing one another, and it bothered you. Admit is Ben, you were jealous that another man was touching me."

"No." Ben shook his head but Mel could see the truth in his eyes.

"You can't have me Ben and you want to make it so no other man can either."

"No other man deserves you!" Ben yelled.

Mel raised her hand and slapped him soundly across his cheek. Ben's hand shot up to his face as he looked at her with surprise.

"You lost your right to determine what is good for me a long time ago. How dare you make the presumption that you still control me. I swear to God Ben, you are going to stop interfering with my life. I can't stand it anymore. You and me? We are over. Like there was never anything between us in the first place. You go back to your little wife and forget you ever loved me." Mel said as she pushed past him and walked towards the beach.

Ben, dumbfounded, just stood there still pondering her harsh words. Mel whipped around, "Well?"

Ben followed slowly to the small boat he had brought along. As he walked he wondered just when it was he had lost his control of Mel. He was afraid she was a precursor to him losing control of everything.

* * *

Mel and Ben reached the island in record time. In truth, Mel wanted to be as far from the Hydra and the painful realization of losing Martin as fast as possible.

Once they hit the shore Mel was out of the boat and starting off in the direction of the village without even glancing back at Ben. She was so angry with him she didn't trust herself to even talk to him anymore.

They had travelled in silence until they came to the security fence when Ben finally spoke.

"I want to tell you the reason I came back for you." he said quietly but she heard and stopped.

Mel turned around to face him but didn't say anything.

"Your father wanted you back." Ben began. "It seems that he does care for you more than just wanting to use you to get to me. In fact he cares so much he was willing to hurt our children to get you back."

Mel furrowed her brows in frustration, "Why do you continue to lie to me Ben? My father wouldn't hurt William and Bella they're just babies."

Ben walked to Mel and took her hand, "If you ever believe anything I ever told you make it this. Our children are not safe around Charles Widmore. He may care about you because you are his daughter but it doesn't mean he cares about them because they are your children. The fact that I fathered them ruined any chance of him caring for them."

Mel was about to protest again but Ben stopped her.

"Just promise me that you will watch them and him. Just be careful, okay? They are our children Mel and no matter what happens between us, I will always love them and do anything to protect them."

Mel looked up at Ben, "Alright, I will keep a close eye on them."

"Thank you." Ben smiled.

"Fine. Now let go of me." Mel said.

Ben dropped her hand and she resumed walking to the village. She didn't slow her pace until she reached her front porch where she stopped to collect herself. No matter what she did, everything was going to be different when she walked through that door. Her hand on the door knob, Mel took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

Mel stepped in her house and saw her father and Christian sitting in the living room. Christian immediately sprung up from his seat and engulfed her in his arms.

"I was so worried about you." he whispered to her.

Mel hugged him back, happy to be back in the arms of her loving husband but in the back of her mind she felt an intense guilt for being with another man so soon after Keamy had died. It didn't matter that this was her husband.

"I'm so sorry I forgot you." she whispered back to him.

Christian pulled back with tears in his eyes, "You remember?"

Mel nodded and smiled as Christian pulled her close again.

"I hate to break up this little reunion but Melody, where have you been?" he father asked coming up to her.

Christian released Mel so she could face her father, "Dad, Martin is dead."

Charles looked puzzled for a moment as he put the pieces together, "He took you to the Hydra? Benjamin left you there?"

"Yes." Mel nodded, "And I found Martin. Why didn't you tell me he was here?"

"I didn't want you to go running after him. After what happened between the two of you, I didn't want him to hurt you."

"He didn't want to hurt me dad, he never did." she said sadly.

"Melody, what went on between you and Martin while you were gone?"

Mel shook her head trying to clear her thoughts, "Nothing dad, it doesn't matter. All that matters is that he is dead, a good man is dead."

Both Charles and Christian watched her closely. They weren't fooled. They both understood that something had indeed happened with Mel and Martin Keamy, something big.

"Mel I want you to think about something." Christian started. "The last time you saw Jacob what did he tell you?"

Mel thought for a moment. Her last visit to Jacob seemed like a life time ago. Suddenly it dawned on her, "Oh my God. He's not going to let anyone else die. No one can die! Martin is still alive!" she cried.

"Melody, don't get your hopes up too soon. Martin was on the other island. We don't know that the rules apply there."

"But dad." Mel protested.

"Don't get me wrong Melody, Martin was a good man and I would be happy to see him alive and he may well be. But on the other hand he may not."

"We need to go back and find out!" Mel said standing and making her way to the door.

"Melody no!" Charles yelled and startled them all.

Mel turned slowly back to her father who closed the distance between them and enveloped her in his arms.

"I just got you back." he said running his hand over her hair, "I don't want to risk losing you again."

A tear escaped Mel's eye as she nodded, "Okay, but promise me you will send someone?"

"I promise." Charles smiled.

Suddenly they heard yelling coming from outside. Mel opened the door to see Emma, Jack, Sayid, and Sawyer standing in the courtyard speaking intently. Sawyer was yelling something about needing to leave to find Zoe and the others were trying to calm him.

"Dad, what is going on?" Mel asked.

Charles placed his hand on her shoulder, "Zoe is very special Mel. We needed to observe her."

"So you kidnapped her? What about Emma's baby? I don't see Desmond with them."

"Oliver is taking good care of both of them. He will oversee the operations on the island from now on. They will be safe with him."

Mel froze, "What do you mean from now on? What about you? Why won't you be taking care of everything?" she asked turning around. She saw Christian standing behind them with a torn look on his face.

"Melody, I have to leave the island for a bit. Don't worry, I will be back, I just have to retrieve something first."

"What?"

"It's best if I don't tell you. Trust me love, every power in the world couldn't keep me from coming back here to you and the island." he smiled.

Mel smiled sadly back, "I feel like you just arrived."

"I'll be back before you know it." he said and motioned toward Christian, "Christian here will watch over you and keep you safe. I want you to live Melody and be happy."

"You know that doesn't happen here." she told him.

"Then make it happen, if anyone can it's you."

"What about Ben?" she asked.

"Forget about him. You won't have to worry on him any longer. He is no longer a threat to you and your family. Soon he will find that everything he has stolen will be returned to its rightful owners. I realize that I involved you in my fight with Benjamin and very nearly got you killed. I apologize for that Melody, I truly do."

Mel tried to fight back the tears in her eyes, "I know you didn't mean to."

Charles kissed her lightly on her forehead, "You protect your family Melody at all costs. They are the most important thing you will ever know. Goodbye sweet girl."

Mel hugged him tightly, crying freely now. She had a horrible feeling that this would be the last time she ever saw her father. "I love you dad."

"And I love you Melody." Charles raised his head. "I should go."

Mel nodded as she watched her father gather a few things from around the house. Christian came up beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist for support. Then without a word her father stole out the front door and disappeared into the jungle without a backwards glance.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

This is the sequel to my LOST fic: **Legacy**. If you thought that was full of drama just wait until you see this! Thank you for reading!

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

Flashbacks are in italics. Flash forwards are bold.

**Chapter 33**

Over the next day Mel reunited with her children and with her husband. She spent a lot of time on her front porch watching William and Bella run around and play with their toys. The entire time she kept her eye out for what had been going on in the village since she had been gone. And what she saw was very interesting.

She saw a newly hair colored Sophie creep into Ben's house early one morning. She carried a small bundle in her arms that was unmistakably a baby. She found that curious but wasn't sure she wanted to know any more about it.

She also watched on as Sayid stepped onto Emma and Jack's front porch only to have the door pulled open by Emma as he was about to knock. They engaged in a heated conversation before Sayid took off for the stables and Emma ran to beat on Ben's front door.

Mel did her best to listen to the words of her father and not get involved but she knew sooner or later she would be pulled back into the drama that was the island.

"Good morning darling." Christian said the next day as he sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Mel tilted her head to kiss him.

"Morning love." she smiled. "The kids still asleep?"

"Yes. Anything interesting going on?" he asked as he motioned towards the courtyard. He had caught on to her keen observance the day before.

"A lot actually. It feels more like I've been gone weeks instead of a few days. Something is going on with Emma and Sayid. It almost feels like the time she was with Desmond but fell for Jack. But she wouldn't do that would she? She loves Jack."

"When people are put in certain situations feelings are bound to surface. How many men have you been in love with since you've been here?"

"Touché'." Mel mused.

"Anything else?"

"Sophie has shown up suddenly like she had been gone. What is even stranger is her hair is a different color and she had a baby with her."

"You father didn't tell you?" Christian asked.

"Tell me what? He didn't have time to tell me anything." Mel said as she turned around.

"Ben sent Sophie away a few days ago, off of the island."

"Why would he do that and how do you know?"

"I pay attention. Your father wanted her and Ben wasn't going to just hand her over so somehow he sent her away."

"Why does she have a child with her?" Mel asked with a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"I don't know Mel, we can only assume."

"That they had another child together." Mel finished and was silent for a while. "You know? I'm not as upset about that as I thought I would be."

"You're not?" Christian asked skeptically.

"No. Who cares if they have ten kids? You and I have the two most beautiful children I've ever seen. And I am perfectly happy with that."

Christian smiled at her and she smiled back. He reached down and picked up her left hand. "You know, something is missing."

Mel looked down and saw what he meant. Her wedding ring was gone.

"What did I do with it?" she asked herself then gasped when she realized who had her ring. She kissed Christian quickly before standing, "I'll be right back."

Mel knocked politely on the front door to Ben's house. Sophie answered the door holding a baby in her arms.

"Yes?" she asked sarcastically.

"Is Ben here?" Mel asked trying to remain civil.

Sophie rolled her eyes, "Ben?" she called down the hall.

Ben came out of one of the back rooms and seemed surprised to see Mel standing there. "Hi." he said.

"I'd like my wedding ring back." she told him.

Sophie looked sideways at Ben. "Why do you have her ring?"

"I found it days ago." he said quickly before looking back at Mel. "Alright, so you and Christian are giving it another go?" he asked sardonically.

"That's not any of your business Ben." Mel smirked.

"You're right." Ben said as he walked her to the front door. He reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out her ring. He placed it in her outstretched hand.

"I guess I should say thank you for not burning it." Mel chuckled.

Ben smiled at that. "I wouldn't do that.

Mel quirked an eyebrow at Ben as she saw Sophie moving around in the kitchen behind him, "It appears congratulations are in order. A new baby."

"Yes, quite a surprise." Ben smiled.

"Yes, it's amazing how a woman can go through an entire pregnancy in a matter of days. Remarkable even."

Ben's eyes narrowed, "Mel." he warned. "You don't want to get involved with this, let it go."

"My father left two days ago Ben, you wouldn't have any idea why would you?" Mel asked coldly.

Ben smirked, "I'm sure he was off looking for something or someone."

Mel was puzzled at his words as she watched Sophie cradling her baby. Then it hit her, "Tell me you are kidding Ben, tell me my father didn't leave the island to look for her."

Ben's smirk didn't go away, "What else would he be looking for? Did you really think I was going to hand my wife over to hat man?"

"That man is my father!" Mel cried.

"Yes, and now he is gone and he will never find the island again."

Mel clutched her heart as a sharp pain ran through it, "Don't say that!"

"It's true Mel; I will make sure Charles Widmore will never again pose a threat to this island."

Mel gasped as a million thoughts swirled around her head. "What has happened to you?" she asked Ben. "You've become a monster."

Ben watched her coolly trying to ignore the impulse to help her since she was obviously in pain. "If I have become anything it is because your father forced it on me."

Mel shook her head, the thought of never seeing her father again too much to bear. With tears in her eyes she turned away from Ben, lit down his porch steps and strode to her own house. She was almost able to make it to her front door before she collapsed.

* * *

Mel stood on the shore of the island looking out in the direction of the Hydra. She'd come here every day since Ben had shot Keamy. She normally didn't stay very long, maybe an hour, but she always felt like she needed to be there. She needed to wait for Keamy to come back to her.

She sighed. She knew that Christian knew she came down here but he hadn't said anything about it. For whatever reason he was able to accept that she had a strong connection, love even for Keamy and he left her to it. He really was an amazing man.

Mel turned away and started the walk back to the village. When she returned she noticed Sayid and Emma talking by the stables. They had gone there to talk often during the past few days.

"Sayid?" Mel said and they both turned. Emma looked at her coldly while Sayid's eyes showed a feint interest. "Could I talk to you for a minute?"

Sayid nodded as left Emma's side, "Yes Mel?"

"It's good to see you back Sayid. I didn't think you would ever come back here."

Sayid nodded, "There was nothing left for me there. As soon as I made sure the people on the freighter were safe I began working again."

"Working for Ben?" Mel assumed.

"Yes."

"Killing the people who work for my father, of course." Mel replied darkly.

Sayid didn't answer, he only nodded.

Mel looked past him to Emma who was watching their conversation with interest, "You love her don't you?" Mel asked.

Sayid eyes widened at the bluntness of the question. "Why do you say that?"

"I see how you look at her. Your eyes betray you Sayid."

"I cannot help the way I feel."

"And you shouldn't, just be careful there. Her and Jack have history."

Sayid crossed his arms in front of him, "Is this why you wanted to talk to me Mel?"

Mel shook her head, "Not really. I heard that you are planning a rescue mission with Sawyer and Jack to get Desmond and Zoe back."

"Are you offering your help?"

"No, but I am offering my advice. Be wary of Oliver."

Sayid smirked, "Oliver, are you serious? Emma has him wrapped around her finger."

"And she is no longer with him is she? Listen Sayid, I know Oliver and there is a reason my father left him in charge of his operation. He may seem meek and harmless but he is ruthless and he'll be even worse now that he's been scorned by Emma. The best chance you will have is to try to get in and out of there without making any contact because if you do encounter him, he won't hesitate to kill."

"What makes you think I would hesitate to kill him?" Sayid asked.

"I wasn't talking about him killing you I was talking about him killing Desmond." Mel said seriously.

At that Sayid fell silent.

"Just be cautious, very cautious." Mel told him.

"Why are you helping us? You're betraying your father and his plans."

Mel smiled sadly, "I never agreed with this plan. No child should ever be taken away from their parents. I know my father will understand what I have done."

Sayid nodded, "Thank you Mel."

"You're welcome Sayid." she said as she watched him walk back to Emma. She hoped what she said was true. She hoped her father would understand the reason she had warned them.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Christian asked as Mel handed him a cup of coffee and took her spot next to him on the porch.

"I'm fine Christian, really." Mel said.

"Mel, yesterday I found you passed out on the front lawn, you're not fine."

"I was shocked that is all. I didn't expect what Ben told me about my father. I still don't want to believe it."

Christian grabbed her hand, "Think of your father Mel. He told you he would come back and he wants this island more than anything. He'll stop at nothing to find a way back here."

Mel sighed, "You're right. It just hurts to think about it."

"Give him time." Christian smiled, "Charles will find out soon that Sophie isn't out there anywhere and then he'll begin his journey back to his daughter."

Mel returned his smile, "You really are prefect aren't you?"

"I love you; that's all and I want you to be happy."

"I am happy." Mel assured him but she saw a questioning look hidden behind his eyes.

They were silent for a few moments before Mel spoke again, "Christian?"

"Yes darling?"

Mel found she couldn't look at him, "Would you love me no matter what? No matter what I did or what happened to us?"

Christian chuckled, "Haven't I proved that already?"

"You have, but I need to hear you say it."

Christian grasped her chin and gently drew her eyes to his, "Melody Sheppard, I don't care what happens. Fifteen men could show up tomorrow and claim their love for you but I will still be here. I will always be here for you and our kids. I promise."

Mel smiled and kissed him, "I love you Christian."

Christian pulled her to him and she laid her head on his shoulder. Mel believed every word that Christian had told her. He was a truly good man but she wondered how he really would act if another man claimed her love. Mel didn't know about fifteen men but one clearly came to mind, one she had been dreaming about the past few nights. The one she knew was still alive. Martin Keamy.

* * *

Mel woke at dawn as she pulled herself out of another violent dream. She had been back at the Hydra with Keamy. And this time instead of Ben shooting Keamy it had been Christian standing there with the gun.

Not wanting to wake Christian who slept beside her Mel crept quietly from the room and stepped out onto the front porch as she pulled a light robe around her shoulders. The dawn light was just beginning to show itself and everything was quiet.

That is until Emma, Jack, Sayid and Sawyer crashed through the jungle and entered the village. Emma held a small bundle in her arms and Mel figured they must have succeeded in getting Desmond back.

Mel stepped down from the porch and walked to where they stood.

"Good news?" she asked Jack but his face was stony and he looked away so she turned to Sayid.

"We were able to get Desmond back but not Zoe." he told her.

Mel wrinkled her brow, "Why not? Wasn't she there?"

"No." Emma cut in. "She wasn't at the station."

Sawyer must have caught her confused expression because he immediately shot his arm out and wrapped his hand around her throat. "What do you know?" he growled.

"Sawyer!" Emma and Jack yelled at once.

Sayid moved to help her but Mel held her hand up, "It's okay. I don't know anything Sawyer" she managed to say.

"You are lying." he said and tightened his grip.

"No. I only thought Zoe would have been there. They must have moved her."

"Sawyer, let her go. She doesn't know anything about Zoe." Emma said looking like she wasn't quite happy about defending Mel.

"Why should we trust her? Her father is the bastard who stole Zoe in the first place! How do we know she isn't working for him right now?"

"Because if she was truly working for her father she would have killed you all by now." they all heard from behind them.

Mel's eyes widened, she knew that voice. They all turned around and if Sawyer's hand hadn't of been cutting off her air Mel would have cried out.

Keamy stood there with a gun trained on Sawyer's head, "At least those were our orders." he said plainly.

They all stood in surprise not sure what to make of the newcomer.

Keamy's eyes connected with Mel's and she felt what she could only compare to an electric shock. "Now let her go." Keamy ordered.

Sawyer released his hand and Mel fell to the ground gasping.

"Who are you?" Sayid asked as Jack helped her up from the ground.

As soon as she was standing Mel ran for Keamy. She jumped into his arms and he caught her, crushing her body to his in a fierce hug.

"I was so afraid you were dead!" she whispered to him.

Keamy pulled back to look at her, "I told you I would see you again." he smiled.

The others were looking at her in shock at her outward display of affection for this stranger but Mel didn't pay any attention to them. She was too thrilled to actually see Keamy alive. She smiled back at him and kissed him soundly on the lips.

It felt like an eternity before he finally set her down and they turned to face the others.

"Mel, who is this man?" Sayid asked again.

Mel took a breath to answer but someone else beat her to it.

"This man is Martin Keamy." Christian said as he walked up to them. From the look on his face he had seen the entire exchange between Mel and Keamy.

Mel looked from Keamy to Christian knowing that the situation could easily lead to disaster. "Martin, this is Christian, my husband." she said as the two men she loved stared at each other.

"Yeah, this is the guy who killed Alex! I saw him shoot her!" Sawyer yelled.

Mel took a step forward to put herself between Keamy and Sawyer, the tension between them obvious.

"Sawyer, let me ask you something." she said.

"Fine." Sawyer growled.

"Where is Alex's body?"

"What?" Sawyer asked.

Mel took a step forward, "Where is it? If she is dead shouldn't there be a body? Did you stop to bury her?"

"Well, no."

"Then where is her body?" Mel pushed.

"Look I don't know, but I saw him kill her! Ben saw it too!" Sawyer defended.

"I don't care what Ben saw!" Mel said loudly. "Listen everyone, I watched Ben shoot Martin in cold blood. I was at his side when he died. But obviously he is not dead is he? What you all are seeming to forget is that no one can die on this island!"

"Mel." Christian said but she cut him off.

"No Christian they need to understand." Mel said as she turned back to the group. "I was in the ground! Some of you even helped bury me. I had to dig my way out of my own grave. He's not going to let anyone else die."

"Who isn't?" Sayid asked.

"Jacob." Mel said shortly as she noticed Ben standing on his front porch watching them all. She glared back at him. She now knew why he had been so quick to kill Keamy. He had thought he was getting revenge for the life of his daughter. But Mel knew better. Alex was alive somewhere and there was a good chance that Ben knew where she was. Either that or Mel's father had done something with her.

Mel turned around and looked at Christian and Keamy. Keamy still had his gun leveled at Sawyer, ready to shoot him for threatening her. Christian simply glared at Sawyer coolly.

Mel walked up to Keamy and placed her hand on his gun. She pulled her arm down to lower the gun. "Come on Martin, let's go inside."

Keamy turned his blue eyes to her and nodded. They both began walking to her house. "Christian are you coming?" Mel asked quietly.

He looked at her and smiled softly, "I'll be along in a moment."

Mel nodded and resumed her walk with Keamy. Once they were in the house with the door shut behind them Christian walked up to Sawyer.

"That is the second time you have tried to strangle my wife. Do not do it again." he warned. He gave Jack a pointed look before leaving them and walking to the house.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

This is the sequel to my LOST fic: **Legacy**. If you thought that was full of drama just wait until you see this! Thank you for reading!

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

Flashbacks are in italics. Flash forwards are bold.

**Chapter 34**

Keamy stopped Mel once they entered the house."Mel, that woman who was standing on Ben's porch."

"You mean Sophie?" Mel asked.

"Yes, Sophie. She was working in the Orchid station. She came with us on the freighter."

Mel ran a hand through her hair, "So she's been here this whole time and no one ever realized. Martin, my father left to find her. He took a huge risk that he would lose his way to the island."

Keamy sensed her growing distress and placed his hands on either side of her face. He forced her gently to look at him. "Charles Widmore is the most brilliant man I know. If he wants to get back to the island he will find a way no matter what obstacles are blocking him."

Mel nodded and stared back into Keamy's eyes, "I need to speak with him Martin. Tell me there is a way for that to happen."

Keamy thought for a moment, "There may be, but it would be risky."

"Let's do it." Mel said, "Right now."

"It's not that easy Mel. It will take a day or two to set up. Can you wait that long?"

Mel sighed in frustration, "If I have to."

Keamy smiled down at her. Even now, after knowing him for years she was still amazed at the way he towered over her. She knew he was strong, very strong, but he was incredibly gentle each time he touched her.

She rested her head on his chest, "What I am going to do with you?" she said quietly trying to fight the urge to touch him, really touch him, back.

"You don't have to do anything Mel. You don't owe me anything."

"I know, it's just..." Mel hesitated.

Keamy raised her chin with one finger so she would have to look at him. He lowered his forehead to hers. "You want to." he said simply.

"Yes." Mel whispered as Keamy closed the small distance between their lips.

* * *

"Are you leaving?" Mel said in a panic the next day as she watched Christian throwing his belongings into a suitcase.

Christian gave her a look that made her take a step back.

"Because of Martin? You're leaving because of him?" Mel knew that Keamy was in the living room playing with William and that he could probably hear her but she didn't care.

"Of course I am! It is obvious that you are in love with him. I saw the two of you yesterday in the courtyard. You were kissing him! And you didn't care who watched."

"I kiss you in front of them all of the time!" Mel yelled. It wasn't so much that she was angry but that she was scared to lose her husband.

"I'm your husband!"

"And you said you would never leave me! You promised me that no matter the circumstance you would stay by my side."

"This does not count." Christian argued.

Mel grabbed the shirt he was about to pack and threw it to the ground, "If there was ever a time for it to count, this would be it."

"You love him!" Christian yelled, "Why should I stay?"

"Because I love you too!" Mel cried and they both fell silent. It was the first time she had admitted out loud that she was indeed in love with Martin Keamy.

"You can't have both of us." Christian said softly as he sat on the edge of the bed. Mel went to him and sunk to her knees on the floor in front of him.

"Why not? Why can't I be with the two men that I love?"

"It's not right."

"Since when does anything on this island go with convention? Listen Christian. I've been on this island for almost three years and not once have I felt as safe as I do right now. Having the both of you here with me in this house, in the village, makes me feel like I can stop being afraid. Like we can have a real family and just live in peace."

"Mel." Christian said.

"Please, let me finish. When I was on the Hydra with Martin he told me something. He told me I was on the path to my destiny and that he was a part of it. You Christian are a part of it as well."

"How do you know? How do you know you're not supposed to be with just Martin?"

"Because if you walk out that door, if I lost you right now, I don't think I could handle it. If you leave me I don't care what my destiny has planned. My future doesn't matter without you in it."

Christian cupped her chin with his palm, "What if I can't do it? What if I can't live with this man who also claims my wife?"

Mel smiled, "I actually think that you will get along quite well if you give him a chance. You have a lot in common."

"Really?" Christian asked sarcastically, "Name one thing."

"We both want to keep her safe." Keamy said from the doorway. Mel hadn't even noticed him come down the hall. He held a sleeping William in his arms, his tiny head resting against Keamy's shoulder.

"He does have a point." Christian said and Mel's smile grew. This could work she told herself, it could really work.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Keamy asked Mel. They stood in the heart of the Tempest station, right next to the core. Christian stood above them on the platform that led to the entry way, keeping watch. Smoke rose from what seemed like every surface and every so often there was a hushed crackling that sounded like an explosion underground.

Mel nodded, "I'm ready."

"You won't have much time. The sat phone for some reason reacts badly with the mechanics of the station."

"Then why did we come here?" Mel asked.

"Oliver is gone. This is the only way to contact your father." he said as he handed her the phone.

She hugged him quickly, "Thank you Martin."

He nodded, "I'm going to go keep look out with Christian. If you hear either one of us yell you get up those stairs and out of here. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Mel said as she watched him climb the steps. She pushed the send button on the phone and waited impatiently.

Suddenly there was a voice on the other line, "Martin?" it asked.

"Dad! It's me!" she cried.

"Melody?" Is something wrong?" her father asked.

"No dad, everything is fine but I needed to speak with you."

"What is going on Melody? I can barely hear you."

"I'm in the Tempest, it's very loud. Dad, listen, Sophie is on the island!"

"What?"

"I saw her, she is here. She has been here for months in hiding."

"Damn!" her father yelled.

"Dad, can you come back. Do you know how to get back to the island?"

"That is going to be difficult Melody." her father sighed.

"Why Dad?"

"Because the little bug-eyed bastard moved it that's why!"

"What do you mean he moved it? How could he possibly move the island?"

"That is a long story Melody. I will have to start searching for it all over again. It could take some time. Who is there with you?"

"Christian and Martin."

"Together? Good dear, I knew Martin would make it. I want you to tell them both what I have told you. They will know what to do."

"Okay dad." Mel said as she felt a violent tremor rock the entire station.

"Mel!" Christian yelled, "We need to get out of here!"

Mel nodded, "I have to go dad. Promise me you will stay safe."

Charles chuckled, "Only if you promise the same. Melody I want you to keep close to both Martin and Christian. If anything strange starts to happen to you, you go to them. Keep them fresh in your thoughts."

Mel was confused at her father's words, "What do you mean dad?"

"Mel!" Keamy yelled.

"I don't have time to explain, you need to get out of there. The core sounds like it is going to blow." her father pushed, "Goodbye Melody, just remember that I have given you two Constants, don't forget."

Mel didn't have a clue what a constant was but she didn't have time to ask "Bye dad." she said as she lowered the phone from her ear. She looked around frantically. The entire room had filled with smoke. She couldn't make out the direction of the stairs.

"Mel!" she heard over and over. "Get out now!"

"I'm trying!" she yelled back.

The entire station was in a continuous tremor. Mel felt as if the whole room was going to collapse onto her. She started in the direction she thought the stairs were in but she ran into something solid.

"Shit." she said to herself as she grew increasingly terrified. She didn't know what the Tempest would do to her if it did melt down but she doubted it was anything good.

She finally reached the stairs and with a cry of relief began to climb them. She was halfway up when a violent tremor sent her to her knees. She could see both Christian and Martin at the top of the stairs reaching for her. It was then she realized that the top part of the stairs had fallen away.

"Mel you have to jump!" Keamy yelled. "It's going to blow any second!"

Mel nodded and pulled herself to her feet. The distance was too far. There was no way she could make it across.

"Go!" she cried to them. "Get out of here!"

"We're not leaving you!" Christian yelled.

"I'm not giving you a choice. Leave now! I'm not going to put you in danger too!"

Keamy shook his head, "No. You jump now! I'll catch you."

Mel smiled sadly at them, "I love you both. Now leave. Someone has to take care of Will and Bella. It won't do them any good if we all die."

Keamy and Christian looked between each other as if they knew something she didn't. Finally Christian nodded.

"You try to find a way out!" he yelled.

Mel nodded and took a step backward on the shaking stairs.

Christian began to drag Keamy out the door, "Come on!" he yelled at him. "She will be fine!"

Mel reached the end of the stairs and turned around; she found she couldn't watch them leave. She felt blindly in front of her, hoping to find another door, anything.

Finally her hand hit something solid. She felt it and guessed it was a computer screen. Her hands moved down and before she could catch herself her hands hit the keyboard, pressing down a number of unknown keys. Suddenly everything went silent.

"Oh God." Mel breathed with a sigh of relief.

The following explosion could be heard around the entire island.

Keamy and Christian ran out of the tunnel of the Tempest and were thrown across the clearing as it exploded.

"No!" Keamy yelled as he jumped to his feet, the ground still shaking. He made to run back in but Christian held him back.

"Get a hold of yourself!" he yelled.

Keamy stopped and looked at him.

"We knew this might happen." Christian started. "She's not dead Martin, she can't die."

"But she could be hurt." Keamy argued.

Christian shook his head, "Any injury she might receive will be healed within minutes. Look, this is one of the main reasons we are here. Widmore picked us for this very possibility."

"I don't like leaving her in there."

"Mel is stronger than you think. Even stronger since you've been around as much as I hate to admit." Christian said as he sat down on a fallen log across from the entrance of the near demolished Tempest.

Keamy looked at Christian puzzled and sat next to him, "You knew I would be coming didn't you."

"I did. But I had convinced myself that she wouldn't fall for you so easily like Charles expected. I was wrong."

"We have history." Keamy shrugged.

Christian looked at him sideways, "So did we."

Keamy quirked an eyebrow.

"We were together while she was in college."

"So she left me for you?" Keamy questioned.

"No actually, I was put in place because she left you. You were the one, Charles picked you for her. He approved of you and I'm sure you could have lived together happily. She made the decision to leave, to find herself."

"And she found you."

"Only because her father wanted her to."

"So he's planned her entire life for her. Do you think she realizes it?" Keamy mused.

"No, she is blind to the dark side of her father. But in his defense everything he has done has been to keep her safe. It almost like he knew what would happen before it did, so he knew how to plan for it. You ever get that feeling with him?"

Keamy laughed, "Every time I talk to the old man."

Christian laughed with him then sobered, "I don't think I told you this before, but thank you."

"For what?"

"For keeping Mel safe on the Hydra, for dying for her."

Keamy gazed at the Tempest, "I'd do it again."

"I know. So would I. That is why we're here. Because we love that woman enough to die for her."

Keamy continued to study the Tempest, "Why is there no fire?" he asked.

Christian looked at him in surprise, "Charles didn't tell you?"

"We didn't exactly have time for small talk before he left. What did he not tell me?"

"So you don't know the purpose of the Tempest?'

Keamy shook his head, not liking where this was going.

"The Tempest has the capability to gas the entire island. Now, that function was disabled when you and your men came to the island in the first place. But something was left active."

Keamy thought of the different reasons why there would be an explosion without a fire. He could only come to one conclusion, "No." he whispered.

"I'm afraid so. The core in the Tempest was electromagnetic much like the one that was in another hatch not too far from here. That is what exploded."

Keamy turned his worried eyes back to the Tempest. His pulse pounded in his ears as he considered the consequences of what had happened, "She's been exposed."


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

This is the sequel to my LOST fic: **Legacy**. If you thought that was full of drama just wait until you see this! Thank you for reading!

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

Flashbacks are in italics. Flash forwards are bold.

**Chapter 35**

Mel slowly opened her eyes. All she could see was smoke but she could tell it was beginning to clear. She tired to move and cried out as her entire body screamed in protest. She looked down and saw that both of her legs were pinned under a large shelf.

She pulled herself to a sitting position and braced her hands under the shelf. The first time she tried to pull it up it didn't budge. The second time she felt it shift. She was able to raise it just enough to pull her legs out from underneath it.

As she got to her feet she took stock of her injuries. She had an array of cuts and bruises. Her thigh was an angry shade of purple where the shelf had fallen on it and it felt like she may have bruised her ribs. She hoped she hadn't broken any.

Over all she considered herself lucky as she looked around the Tempest, or what was left of it. Wreckage was all that was left. There was nothing to tell it had even been a building besides piles of concrete. It reminded her of the Hydra.

"I should be dead." she whispered to herself. There was no way a normal person could have survived this blast.

"Thank you Jacob." she said as she began to scramble over the concrete to the sliver of light she had discovered. She prayed that Martin and Christian had been able to make it out safely.

It took a while but Mel was finally able to climb and dig her way out of the Tempest. She poked her head out of the hole she had made and took a breath of fresh air.

She climbed out of the hole completely and looked around. A smile graced her face when she saw both Martin and Christian sitting on a fallen tree a few yards away.

Martin was the first to see her there. The look of relief on his face was obvious as he nudged Christian and motioned towards her. They both stood and started towards her. Mel was about to run to them when she was hit with a sudden bought of dizziness. She closed her eyes and willed the ground to stop spinning.

She placed her hands on her head trying to steady herself. She felt something wet on the back of her head. When she pulled her hand away to look, she saw it was covered in blood.

Martin saw this as well and began running towards her. "Mel!" he called.

"Martin?" she asked in question as she fell to her knees. He still seemed so far away.

Mel fell to the ground. For a moment her eyes stared at the canopy above; then they slowly closed as she fell unconscious.

Keamy watched in horror as Mel looked from the blood on her hands to him; then fell to the ground.

He was at her side in seconds. He scooped her limp body up from the jungle floor.

"Enough having her do this on her own. We're supposed to protect her!" he yelled at Christian.

Christian looked at Mel's still face and nodded, "Let's get her back to the village."

Keamy didn't wait any longer. He took the path to the village at the furious pace; sure Christian was right behind him.

* * *

He could feel her body beginning to grow cold and held her tighter, "Damnit Mel you stay with me!"

Keamy and Christian crashed through the jungle into the village only to find another scene of chaos waiting for them. There was a large fallen tree in the middle of the courtyard and Jack was lying on the ground next to it.

"Jack?" Christian called as he ran up to his son. Emma was at Jack's side and glared at Christian when he came up.

"Where have you been?" she nearly yelled at him.

Just then Keamy came up to them, Mel still unconscious in his arms. Emma looked from her to Jack as Locke stepped into the circle.

"She was in the Tempest wasn't she? She is the reason it exploded." he said accusing.

Keamy took a warning step forward, "It wasn't her fault."

"Then why did it even blow up in the first place?" John taunted. "She must have done something."

"Shut up old man." Keamy said as he held Mel tighter.

"Enough!" Christian yelled, startling them all. He looked at Emma, "How long has he been out?"

Emma shifted baby Desmond in her arms. She had barely put him down since they had been reunited, "Fifteen, maybe twenty minutes."

"Where is Juliet?" he asked and no one answered. He looked at Sawyer, "Find her quickly." Sawyer nodded and took off for Juliet's house.

"We need to move him." Christian said standing up.

"Christian, what about Mel. She needs you." Keamy said.

"What about Jack?" Emma cried. "The last words he spoke were for us to find his father!"

"Christian." Keamy repeated.

Christian looked at his son lying on the ground, then to Mel, lifeless in Keamy's arms.

"Jack could be dying!" Emma said grabbing Christians arm.

Christina started to bend down back to Jack.

"Christian!" Keamy yelled.

"He is my son!" Christian yelled back.

"And she is your wife!" Keamy roared, breathing heavy. "Or do you not care anymore? Didn't you just say you would die for her?"

Christian's shoulders slumped, defeated, "Take her to the house. I'm coming."

"You can't leave Jack!" Emma cried.

Christian saw Sawyer leave Juliet's house with a shaken Juliet, "Julie will help him. I'll come along to check later."

"You're supposed to be his father." Emma spat.

"And you were supposed to love him." Christian shot back his eyes darting in accusation to Sayid.

Emma fell silent, tears running down her face.

Christian shook his head and with one last look at his son, turned away to save his wife.

Keamy laid Mel lovingly on the couch as Christian went into the kitchen. A few moments later he came in the living room with a towel full of ice. He balled it up and handed it to Keamy.

"Hold that on the back of her head." he said firmly.

"Ice? You're handing me ice? This is what is supposed to heal her?" Keamy asked, exasperated.

"I told you her body would heal itself. We just need to keep her still and safe until that happens."

Suddenly they heard someone banging loudly on the front door.

Christian rolled his eyes, "I'll see who it is."

Keamy nodded and turned back to Mel. He carefully lifted her head and held the towel to the back of it.

He thought he was imagining things when he saw her eyes flicker. He gave a sigh of relief when she opened her eyes.

"Martin?" she whispered.

He smiled, "Yes baby, it's me."

"Where are we?"

"We're in our house. Don't worry, you're safe."

Mel nodded slowly, trying to remember what had happened. "The Tempest, is it gone?"

"It's gone." Keamy whispered holding her hand tightly. "Mel, I thought I had lost you."

Mel smiled, "You'll never lose me love. You came back to me; I'll always come back to you. Be sure of that."

Keamy leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. From that moment he knew he would never be far from her side.

When he looked into her eyes again she was still smiling. "Where is Christian?" she asked.

Keamy was about to answer but someone did for him.

"Damnit Christian, don't walk away from me! I want you to explain yourself!" they heard from the door. Just then Christian walked swiftly into the living room followed closely by an enraged Emma.

Christian saw she was awake and smiled softly down at her, "Hello darling."

Mel's response was cut off by Emma, "Christian Sheppard, you answer me right now!"

Christian sighed and turned to face Emma, "Alright Emma, what would like to know?"

* * *

Mel could only watch as Keamy carried Emma's lifeless body to the back door where he handed it off to one of her father's men. He had appeared almost the instant Keamy had called him. Mel wondered how many more of her father's men were stationed so close, watching their every move.

"Christian, will she be alright?" Mel asked, her conscience stabbing at her. She hadn't had much strength to protest when Christian had pulled the syringe out of a drawer and drugged Emma with whatever was inside.

Christian sighed patiently, "Emma is a liability Mel. One that we can't allow if we want to succeed. She was asking too many questions. Don't worry, she won't be hurt."

"Succeed in what Christian? We took care of the Purge, I thought we were done."

"Our work will never be done darling, you must know that."

Mel fell silent as she considered as Keamy came back into the house. He saw her frustrated expression.

"You okay babe?" he asked.

Mel smiled at his casual nickname for her. "Yes, I'm fine. Feeling a lot better actually."

"Good." he said kissing her on the forehead. "I'm going to go clean up." he said calmly like they hadn't just drugged Emma and sent her to her doom.

Mel nodded as watched him walk to the hallway.

"So Christian, what do we do now?" she asked.

Christian's eyebrows shot up, "We don't do anything. Understood?"

Mel crossed her arms in front of her, "Fine, but you know he is going to come for her."

"Who Jack? He'll be stuck in bed with his injuries for a while. Not everyone heals as quickly as you darling."

"I wasn't talking about Jack."

"You mean Sayid?" he asked.

"You were the one to accuse her of being involved with him. What do you think he is going to do, sit around and wait for her? This is Sayid after all. I'll wager he'll be here with a gun in his hand before nightfall."

"We'll deal with Sayid if we have to. For now you just rest." Christian said as he went into the kitchen, leaving her alone.

Mel found she was suddenly very tired. She lay back down on the couch and her eyes closed almost instantly.

* * *

She was still half asleep when he came for her.

She hadn't heard a knock at the door so she assumed the steps were from either Christian or Keamy moving around the house. It wasn't until the hand came down tightly on her mouth, preventing her from screaming, that she knew it was someone else.

"Be quiet." the voice said with a threat. Mel knew he would hurt her if she didn't do as he said. "Get up." he growled.

She did as he said. As soon as she was standing he drug her to the back exit of the house. Mel had the idea in her mind to make a run for it until she felt the cool touch of the knife at her neck. "Move." was all he had to say.

They travelled for a long time through the jungle. Mel knew her way around it well by now and the man must have known this because he took her in enough circles to confuse her. She wouldn't be able to tell anyone where she was.

Finally, just as the light was beginning to show through the trees they stopped. The man threw her to the ground. Mel braced her arms against the dirt as everything spun in front of her eyes. It seemed her head wasn't fully healed after all.

Slowly she stood and looked at the face of her kidnapper. She had guessed as much, "Hello Richard." she said with venom. "Going to try to sacrifice me again?"

Richard barked a harsh laugh, "No, not me." he said as looked at someone behind her.

Mel whipped around to see Ben walk into the small clearing they were in.

"Ben, what the hell are you doing?" she asked.

Ben's face was blank of any emotion. "You were in the Tempest."

"Yes, so?"

"She has no idea what is about to happen to her." Richard smirked.

"Ben, what is going on?" Mel asked as a horrible feeling began to creep up her spine.

Ben smiled softly, "You're going to need a constant very soon Melody Widmore, and you won't be able to find one, until it is too late."

"What are you talking about Ben? What is a constant?" Mel asked as suddenly her father's parting words came back to her. He said he had given her two constants. But what did that mean?

"Don't worry too much on it Mel." Ben said as he stepped closer to her. She saw a brief flicker of guilt in his eyes before it vanished, "You're here with us until the end."

Mel flinched away from his when he said, "the end". The way he said it sounded like he truly believed it.

Mel glanced between him and Richard, "They'll come looking for me, you know they will."

"Oh your knights in shining armor? Christian and Martin Keamy?" Ben spat the last name. "I've no doubt they will. And when they do, Richard will be ready for Christian."

"And Martin?" Mel whispered though she knew the answer.

Ben's expression hardened, "I will take care of him."

"You can't kill him Ben." Mel said.

"Are you still clinging to the silly dream that on one can die here Mel? I assure you they can and I will prove it to you. I failed in killing that bastard once, I won't fail again."

"You just want your revenge." Mel cried.

"Of course I do!" Ben yelled, "He killed my daughter!"

"So you say Ben. Where is her body?"

"What?" Ben asked.

"Alex is not dead Ben." Mel began taking a breath to steady herself, "If you let me go, if you abandon this crazy plan to kill Christian and Martin then I will take you to her."

Ben looked almost hopeful for a moment but he shook his head, "No. This is just another lie." he said as he withdrew a gun from his belt. He weighed it in his hand, as if considering something. "No Mel, I don't buy it. I believe that right now you would say anything to get out of this situation. This is how it is going to work. They are going to come after you and if they find you, that is a big if, they are gone. I am going to kill the two men you love."

Mel felt the tears in her eyes and didn't bother holding them back, "What happened to you?" she whispered.

Ben glared at her, "You did."


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

This is the sequel to my LOST fic: **Legacy**. If you thought that was full of drama just wait until you see this! Thank you for reading!

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

Flashbacks are in italics. Flash forwards are bold.

**Chapter 36**

Christian walked into the living room to find a frantic Keamy. He held little Bella in his arms lovingly but was searching the living room as if he has lost something. Keamy turned to face him with wild eyes, "Is she with you?"

Christian shook his head, "Who?"

"Mel!" Keamy started to yell but caught himself so he wouldn't scare the baby.

Just then William walked in from the hallway and tugged in Christian's leg, "Papa, where is mama?" he asked.

Suddenly Christian understood what had Keamy worried. He turned to Keamy, "I thought she spent the night with you?" he told him.

Keamy shook his head, "No, the last time I saw her she was asleep in here."

Both men turned to look at the bare couch where Mel had laid the night before.

Christian sighed, "She's gone."

"Then he took her." Keamy said knowingly.

"You think he knows? He guessed what happened?" Christian asked.

"Benjamin Linus knows as much about the island as Widmore. He was in the village when the Tempest blew, he couldn't have missed it. He knows damn well what is going to happen to Mel and he is going to try to keep us from her."

Christian glanced out the window, "But why would he take her away? He understands what could happen to her if she doesn't succeed." he asked more himself than the man in front of him.

"He doesn't want to help Mel Christian." Keamy scoffed, "He wants to kill her."

"Open the door!" they heard from the front door. Someone was banging on it so hard it sounded like the hinges would come loose.

"Shit." Keamy said under his breath as he walked to the front door and pulled it open. Sayid stood there, in his hands a gun pointing at Keamy.

Keamy quirked an eyebrow at Sayid then glanced at the baby in his arms. "How about you put the gun away."

"I want to know where Emma is!" Sayid yelled.

Keamy nodded, his outward appearance calm, while his mind raced on thoughts of Mel and where Ben may have taken her. "Calm down Sayid. Shooting me isn't going to get you anywhere."

"It would make me feel better." Sayid intoned.

"No doubt." Keamy chuckled. "But then I couldn't tell you that, that man in there, Christian? He talked to your Emma last. He might be able to give you a clue on where she went. But, you don't get inside unless you put the gun away."

Sayid looked ready to argue again but then he looked at the man standing in front of him. He had at least a foot up on him in height and probably at least sixty pounds or more. If Keamy didn't want him in the house he would have no problem keeping him outside.

"Very well.' Sayid said as he made to stow his gun in his waistband.

"Leave it." Keamy warned.

Sayid relented and placed his gun on the seat of a chair on the porch. Once he did Keamy stepped aside. "Be careful here." he said ominously.

Sayid took a deep breath, wondering if he got himself into more than he could handle. But it didn't matter, he would do anything to save Emma, and he had the feeling she was in definite danger. He stepped through the doorway, into Mel's house which currently held two very dangerous men. Sayid felt as if he was stepping into a lion's den.

Sayid's hesitation wasn't unfounded. Once he entered the living room he found both men to look positively livid.

"What can I do for you Sayid? This is not the best time so forgive me for needing to make this quick." Christian said as he stood.

Sayid glanced quickly around the house, he didn't see Mel anywhere.

"Is Mel gone as well?" he asked.

"Where Mel is, is really none of your business. What do you want?"

Sayid glared at Christian, "I want you to tell me what you did with Emma."

Christian shrugged, "I didn't do anything with your new beloved. Have you asked Jack if he has seen her?" he mocked.

Sayid took an angry step forward and heard Keamy tut in warning behind him. "The last time anyone saw her she stormed into this house with you. Where is she?"

"Emma did come here Sayid and she was mad as hell, I will give you that. But I haven't done anything to her. She is practically my daughter in law, what reason would I have to hurt her?"

"What reason did you have to kill all of those people in the Purge? I don't think you have a reason for any of the crimes you commit."

"I don't have time to argue with you Sayid. I saw Emma stalk off into the jungle sometime yesterday evening. She said she was off to find someone. An Oliver maybe?"

Sayid felt his blood begin to boil at Oliver's name.

"I see that name rings a bell. I guess you should be after her now shouldn't you?" Christian said in dismissal.

Sayid turned toward the front door, this meeting hadn't gone how he had planned at all.

"Don't forget your gun." Keamy called good naturedly as he opened the front door and took his exit.

As soon as he was gone Christian turned to Keamy, "Take the kids to Sun's house and ask her to watch them, we need to leave, now."

* * *

Mel knew it wouldn't do her any good to try and run from Ben and Richard, so she let Richard tie her hands in front of her and lead her through the jungle.

'Where are you two?' she said to herself. She had faith that Christian and Keamy wouldn't stop until they found her but she was becoming more and more worried.

Suddenly Mel began to feel dizzy. She stopped walking and took a deep breath. She felt Richard tug on the rope that bound her arms but she didn't move forward.

"Ben!" Richard said urgently when he took a look at Mel.

Ben came to her side and grabbed her face. He forced her to look into his eyes. "It's happening." he said.

"What is happening?" she whispered but he didn't answer her, he only watched her closely.

"Ben?" Mel whispered as her vision grew dark and she began to fall. It felt like it took an eternity for her to reach the ground. When she finally did she slowly opened her eyes and realized she was somewhere else.

* * *

Mel sat up quickly and was hit by a dizzy spell. When it finally faded she was able to look around. To start, she was lying in a bed. The walls around her were painted a calming pumpkin color and the furniture looked very expensive. Mel threw the covers off and swung her legs to the edge of the bed. She looked down and froze when she saw what she was wearing. She had on a black negligee that barely brushed the beginning of her thighs.

"Where am I?" she whispered to herself as she stood and walked hesitantly around the bed.

Suddenly she heard a noise coming from what she guessed was the bathroom. She heard the shower turn on and before she could hide the door swung open.

"Good morning darling." a charming voice crooned as he walked over to her wearing only a towel around his waist. "I started the shower for you."

Mel could only stare at him with wide eyes. Her husband stood in front of her, Christian Sheppard, only something was wrong. She glanced down at her left hand and didn't see her wedding ring. She hadn't taken it off once since she had gotten it back from Ben.

She looked back at Christian as he dropped his towel and began dressing for the day. Mel studied him trying to figure out what it was about him that seemed so different. All at once it hit her as he ran a comb through his hair. His hair. Her husband had pure silvery gray hair. The man in front of her was just beginning to show bits of gray.

Christian turned to her, "If you don't shake a leg darling you are going to be late for class."

Mel nodded absently and moved towards the bathroom door. "Christian?" she said tentatively.

"Yes darling?" he said turning his steel blue eyes to her.

"How old am I right now?" she asked.

Christian's smile faded a touch as he considered her question. It was obvious her age was something he didn't like to discuss. Finally he answered her, "Mel, you're twenty-one, you know that."

Mel had to grip the door frame to remain standing. She ignored Christian's questioning look and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Once shut inside away from Christian's eyes she sank to the floor. She was terrified as she considered the possibilities of what had happened. How was it possible that she was over ten years in the past? Mel closed her eyes and covered them with her hands. She wanted this to go away, right now.

* * *

Both Keamy and Christian heard the scream.

"That was her!" Keamy stated. "Do you think it's already begun?"

"I don't know. She didn't sound too far off, let's go." Christian answered.

"They'll be moving her by now." Keamy said darkly.

"Then we should hurry."

They continued to race through the jungle, guns ready to shoot anyone who came in between them and Mel.

* * *

Mel's eyes shot open as a piercing scream came from her mouth. She looked around frantically, confused by the sight of trees.

"Christian?" she called wildly looking for her dark haired suitor.

She saw Ben bend over her and for a moment she didn't know who he was. Then everything came back to her.

"Where did you go Mel?" Ben asked gently.

Mel stared at him, "You know what just happened don't you?"

Ben gave a slight nod.

"You bastard, you want this to happen to me." she said.

"We need to move, now." Richard approached, "The entire jungle will have heard her scream."

Ben nodded and leaned closer to help Mel stand. She offered him her hand as her other whipped behind him and grabbed his gun. She took a step back and pointed it at him, loosening the safety as she did so.

"We're not going anywhere until you explain what the hell is going on Ben."

"I won't do that Mel." Ben said, eyeing the gun.

"You will and then you're going to tell me how to stop it."

"You tell me why I just blacked out and travelled back to when I was in college or I will shoot you." Mel threatened Ben.

"So you saw Christian. He must be her Constant." Ben said looking past her to talk to Richard. Ben was ignoring the gun in her hands all together.

Mel aimed for Ben's shoulder and moved up a fraction of an inch. He visibly flinched when she pulled the trigger. The bullet tore into the tree right behind him.

"Next time, I won't miss." Mel said.

"There may not be a next time Mel." Ben said seriously.

Losing her nerve Mel knelt in front of Ben, who sat on a large rock. "This is going to kill me isn't it?" she whispered finally beginning to understand Ben's double talk.

Ben nodded.

"Why?" she asked.

Ben sighed, "When the Tempest blew you were exposed to a rather large amount of electromagnetism. This is causing you to begin to bounce back and forth in time. If you're telling to truth about who you saw then I'm guessing you went back in time to your college days when you were having an affair with Christian Sheppard."

Mel didn't like the accusing tone in his voice, "I didn't know he was married." she defended, "But why do I have to die? How do I make it stop?"

"You have to find your constant. One person who will anchor you both in the past and the present. If you don't find them, then your brain will begin to hemorrhage from the travel and you will die."

Mel looked off into the jungle, lost in her thoughts, "My father said he gave me two constants." she mulled.

"What?" Ben asked in surprise. "He did what?"

Mel smirked, "This is why you had Richard take me. You don't want me to connect with my constant, you want me to die. Why Ben?"

Ben's eyes hardened, "Because you and your two paramours have caused enough chaos on my island. It is time for my take back my rightful place."

Mel laughed, "You can't be serious!" Mel braced her hand on Ben's knee so she wouldn't fall over from laughing so much, "You think he still wants you as leader? He gave up on you a long time ago."

Ben was silent.

"You don't know do you?" she wondered as she studied him.

"Why don't you enlighten me?" he spat.

Mel was slightly amused by his petty tone, "He's picked John. John is going to finally have a chance to fulfill his destiny. He is going to move the island. I can't believe Jacob didn't tell you."

"Of course he didn't tell me." Ben said shoving her hand away, "But that doesn't mean I didn't know. I was with John when he went into that cabin."

"Then why are we even having this discussion?" Mel said.

"John will not be the new leader." Ben said surely.

Mel fought the urge to laugh, "I know that Ben. I know that his task will cost him everything."

"My son will be the leader." Ben said suddenly.

Mel stood abruptly. She looked down at Ben and found he was completely serious.

"Mine and Sophie's son of course." he added. Mel slapped him across the face.

"You are truly a fool. How long are you going to be blinded by that silly woman and her illusions of grandeur?" Mel said in a rush. "I'm willing to bet that she is the one who told you that nonsense."

Ben's silence told her she was right.

Mel turned from Ben, his gun still hanging in her hand, "Tell me something Ben. Who are you out in the jungle with right now?"

There was a long pause before he answered, "You."

"Yes and where is your wife?"

"I can't be sure, in the village I would guess."

Mel nodded, "Who is on your mind more, me or her?"

"Sophie, of course."

Mel looked at him over her shoulder, "Be honest."

"You." he said gruffly. "But only because you cause me so much strife."

"I thought as much. When are you going to understand Ben that as long as I am around there will always be something between the two of us? I thought you had gotten over that but it seems you haven't."

"That is all the more reason to let you die." Ben said darkly.

"I know that you think it will, but it won't change anything Ben."

"I'm willing to find out." Ben whispered in a pained voice.

Mel closed her eyes and shook her head. They may have been crazy in love at one time but they had fallen out of it hard. They had messed each other up for good, there was no undoing that kind of damage.

Suddenly Mel heard the sweetest voice she'd ever heard, "Mel!" Keamy yelled crashing through the brush behind her.

"Keamy." she whispered, smiling as she began to turn around. Ben grabbed her and stopped her ripping the gun out of her hand in the process.

"Let's not ruin things." he said into her ear. He aimed over her shoulder and began shooting. He held her tightly to him so she couldn't turn around to see Keamy.

She heard a loud, angry yell and then Keamy curse. He had been hit.

"No!" she cried and fought harder against Ben.

"Richard, get her out of here!" Ben yelled.

Richard grabbed her roughly and began pulling her in the opposite direction of Keamy and Ben. She tried to fight against him but began to feel that same dizzy feeling from earlier.

"Please, not now." she whispered as she felt herself falling to the ground.

She was already gone when Richard threw her over his shoulder and carried her away from one of the two men who could save her.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

This is the sequel to my LOST fic: **Legacy**. If you thought that was full of drama just wait until you see this! Thank you for reading!

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

Flashbacks are in italics. Flash forwards are bold.

**Chapter 37**

Mel jolted awake and looked around her. It was dark and she was outside in what looked like a park. She looked down and saw she was wearing a red, flowing dress that hung down to her feet. She noticed a corsage on her wrist.

She felt a warm hand brush across her shoulders. Its owner stepped around her into the light.

"Keamy?" Mel asked.

He gave her a funny look, "Since when do you call me Keamy?" he said but seemed unable to stop a smile from forming.

Mel smiled back up at him, "Since now."

Mel thought back to the last time she had seen the red dress and realized it was the last time she had seen Keamy. It was the night of their high school prom. And if it was that night then that meant...

Mel's eyes widened as Keamy went down on one knee and took her hand.

"Melody, babe, you mean everything to me." Keamy began; his beautiful smile still on his face. Mel regretted that she was about to erase it. "I never would have guessed that I would fall in love with the silly girl next door I met when we were seven. But I did, and you know, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Mel felt tears fill her eyes as she relived one of the worst moments of her life. How could she have turned her back on the wonderful man in front of her?

"Mel, I want you to know that I will always be there for you, protect you. I would sacrifice myself to make you happy."

Mel placed her hand on Keamy's cheek, "Martin." she whispered.

Keamy pulled the small black box out of his pocket and opened it. "Babe, will you marry me?" he asked and Mel could tell he felt sure she would say yes.

It broke her own heart to know how she had broken his so many years ago by telling him she wouldn't marry him. How different would her life have been if she had followed her heart and said yes?

Mel had a sudden thought. Why couldn't she say yes? If she did and married Keamy then everything that had happened to her after would be different. She never would go to the island, so many people would still be alive; she could change things for the better.

Mel looked back down into Keamy's waiting eyes. She had fallen in love with him all over again on the island; she knew she could be happy if she stayed with him now. She had a feeling she wasn't thinking rationally but she pushed it aside.

She took Keamy's hand and held it tightly ready to give him her answer, "Martin..."

Mel felt her vision go hazy again and panicked. "Noooooo!" she screamed as she felt herself fall.

* * *

This time when Mel woke up she was ready. She jumped to her feet and took and swung at the person standing above her. She ended up punching Richard square in the jaw and he fell to the ground with a satisfying thud.

Mel glanced around and didn't see Ben. She ran her hand over her face to wipe away her tears. It pained her to think of how Keamy must have felt when she screamed her answer to his proposal. She needed to find him, now.

She reached down and grabbed Richard's gun from the ground and as she was standing she felt a strong hand wrap around her ankle. She turned to see Richard glaring up at her, blood running from his mouth.

"Bitch." he muttered.

Mel quirked an eyebrow, "You've called me that before. You remember when you took me to the Temple and tried to sacrifice me to the island."

"So?" he spat.

Mel chuckled, "Did you really think that Ben was going to let me die? That may be his plan but when it comes down to it, he won't be able to follow through. He couldn't then and he won't now."

Richard smiled evilly, "He has changed. He'll follow through with the plan."

Mel shook her head, "I guess you won't be around to find out will you?" she said as she shot him twice in the chest. Richard's grip on her ankle slackened as he fell back onto the ground, his eyes lifeless.

"Please stay dead." Mel said as she turned her back on him and walked away.

* * *

Mel staggered through the jungle and grabbed a nearby tree to keep from falling down. The episodes were coming closer together now. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

* * *

When she opened them she was standing in front of Christian. He raised his hand to her cheek and wiped a tear from her face.

"I'm sorry darling but this is how it has to be." he told her.

Mel looked up at him in confusion, "How what has to be?"

"Don't make me go through it again Melody." Christian sighed. "We had a good time together, that is what counts right?"

Suddenly Mel understood what he was talking about. "You're leaving me?" she asked.

Christian squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose, "You act like you haven't heard anything I've been saying."

Mel thought back to when this had happened for the first time. She had been in love with Christian but it didn't stop him from abandoning her, from treating her like she was just some silly college girl who had fallen for the older man.

"You can't leave!" Mel panicked and grabbed his hand. If Christian wasn't in her life in the past then she would die on the island.

"I must." he said softly and kissed her lips.

"Please stay." she whispered.

"Goodbye darling." Christian said as he turned from her and walked away.

Mel knew it was coming this time as she sank to the ground. The tears in her eyes blurred her vision before everything went black.

* * *

Mel sank to the jungle floor and braced her back against a nearby tree. She was so overcome with emotions that she couldn't think straight. It had been hard enough when Christian left the first time but reliving it sent a knife through her heart. She found she didn't even have the strength to get up and get moving.

So that was how Ben found her. Her head in her hands, tears falling from her eyes.

He knelt down to her and touched her arm. Mel immediately jumped into his arms and pulled his close. Surprised, Ben wrapped his arms around her and held her. He admitted to himself that this felt nice, felt like home.

"I killed Richard." Mel whispered.

Ben nodded.

"But I don't think he will stay dead." she added. "Did you kill Keamy?" she was afraid to ask but knew she needed to.

"I tried." Ben said dryly. "But I don't think I succeeded."

"Good." Mel said still clinging to Ben. "Christian left me, in the past. I begged him not to but he still left."

"You're father sent him away on a mission. He didn't think he would be gone so long. But he was."

Mel pulled back and looked at Ben, "Long enough for you to find me."

"Yes." Ben admitted, "But I never could have guessed you were his daughter."

"You wouldn't have wanted anything to do with me then." Mel smiled bitterly.

"You're right. If I had know that you belonged to Charles Widmore I never would have brought you here for me."

Mel looked away; she didn't want to go over their major relationship flaws yet again. "Where is Keamy?" she asked.

"You know I can't tell you that." Ben straightened, their moment over.

"You can, you just won't."

Ben stood and reached a hand down to help her up. Mel ignored it as she got to her feet.

"You can't let me die Ben."

Ben sighed, "We've been through this already. I have to."

"Damnit Ben! I'm pregnant!" Mel yelled at him.

Ben whipped around to face her as his eyes got wide, "You're what?"

"What, are you surprised that for once it won't be your baby?" Mel spat.

Ben regained his composure but Mel could tell he was upset, "I don't care one way or the other." he lied. "Who is the father? Christian or Keamy?"

"I don't know Ben. But I will tell you this. If your little plan does work and I die because you kept me from my Constant. You better hope that Christian and Keamy never found out I was carrying one of their babies. Because if they do, they're going to kill you."

A bright light coming from the direction Mel had just run from shot through the sky. Mel had a sinking feeling that her wish for Richard to stay dead had been denied.

After the bright light had died down Mel turned to Ben who was deep in thought.

"It was her wasn't it?" she asked.

Ben looked at her, "You know this place as well as I do, what do you think?"

"Damnit!" Mel said. "He's going to come after me, you know he is!"

"Richard will be preoccupied for the time being." Ben said. "He'll have other things to think about besides you killing him."

Mel sighed, "Why couldn't you have picked a girlfriend who couldn't bring people back to life?"

"Wife, she's my wife." Ben chided.

"Whatever."

"I think you're ignoring the bigger picture here."

"Am I?" Mel asked.

"You're pregnant." Ben said.

"You don't have to remind me!" Mel cried.

"This doesn't change anything." Ben told her.

Mel could have sworn she felt her heart skip a beat, "What?"

"I'm not going to change my mind."

Mel stalked up to Ben, "What if this was your child? What if I was pregnant with William or Bella? Would you let me die then?"

"It is not the same. We haven't been together in a long time."

"Don't you have a selective memory! Did you forget when we were in the jungle? Right before you told me you were going to marry Sophie?"

Ben shook his head, "That was far too long ago."

"What, maybe five or six months? Do you know how far along I am Ben? Do you want to take the chance you could be killing your own child?"

Ben was silent, his eyes studying Mel.

"Now, I am going to turn and walk away. And if you truly want me dead, then you're going to have to shoot me."

Mel sent one last glance at Ben before turning her back on him and beginning to walk. She let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding when she was twenty yards away.

'He's actually going to let me go.' she said to herself. She was so relieved she didn't hear Ben pull the hammer back on the gun. When he had pulled the trigger it was already too late.


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

This is the sequel to my LOST fic: **Legacy**. If you thought that was full of drama just wait until you see this! Thank you for reading!

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

Flashbacks are in italics. Flash forwards are bold.

**Chapter 38**

Mel sank to the ground as blood flowed from the gunshot wound on her shoulder. The bullet had gone all the way through and the pain was incredible. She fell onto her back and stared up at the sky. Suddenly Ben appeared above her. He knelt quickly by her side.

"I'm sorry." he whispered as his hand smoothed her hair from her face. "I'm so sorry."

Mel watched as the tears formed in his eyes and trailed slowly down his cheeks. It felt like it took a lifetime for them to travel their path.

Still unable to believe that Ben had actually shot her, when he had known she was pregnant, Mel couldn't form words. She searched for Ben's free hand and squeezed it, begging him to stay with her.

Ben shook his head, "I can't; I can't." He bent down and kissed her swiftly on the lips and lingered there as if he himself was unable to let go. Finally he pulled away and stood. With one last look at her he turned and walked away leaving Mel alone in the jungle to bleed to death.

Mel tried to call out for someone, anyone but she couldn't. At the edge of her consciousness she felt a familiar sensation. She was about to time travel again and somehow she knew that when she returned to the island it would be for the last time.

She gathered all her strength and filled her lungs up with air. Just as she felt herself slipping she called the one man, the only man really, who could save her. "Martin!!" she cried into the still jungle. But she was gone before she could see if it did any good.

* * *

Keamy heard Mel scream and without thinking turned and ran in the direction her voice had come from. He ignored the pain in his side from where Ben had shot him; his only thought was to find Mel.

* * *

When Mel opened her eyes the first thing she noticed was that the pain was gone. She looked down and that two things were different. She no longer had a gunshot wound and she wasn't pregnant.

'Then that's it.' she said to herself. 'I'm in the past. I have to find Martin.'

A quick look around told her she was on her old college campus. If she wanted to make it back to where she grew up she would have to hurry.

* * *

Keamy crashed through the jungle. He didn't care if he was making a lot of noise that would attract unwelcome people. He had heard the complete anguish in Mel's voice when she had screamed for him. He wasn't going to let her suffer anymore.

When he finally did find her he stopped in his tracks. He stood at the edge of a small clearing. His dear Mel's body sprawled in the center. She had been shot and there was blood everywhere. Her hand had fallen protectively over her stomach, she wasn't moving.

"Mel!" he cried as he rushed to her side and fell to his knees. He reached down to feel for a pulse and found it was so faint he could barely feel it.

"No! Babe you can't die! Come back Mel, come back!" he yelled at her as he gathered her in his arms and cradled her close. "Come back." he whispered fiercely.

* * *

Mel slammed on the brakes in front of her old house. Seeing is again brought back so many memories it was hard to block them out. She climbed out of the car and ran to the house next to hers. She banged loudly on the door. "Martin!" she yelled.

No one answered so she repeated her previous action, "Martin, please come to the door Martin!"

Mel gave a cry of relief when he opened the door. The outside light showed him not as she knew him but as a young man again, which he really was.

"What do you want?" he asked gruffly.

Now that Mel had found him she wasn't sure what to say to him.

"Well?" he spat.

"I'm sorry Martin."

"What, your new boyfriend get tired of you already? Or did the doctor see what a horrible person you are as well?"

Mel flinched at his hurtful words but she also saw the hurt inside of him. "Martin, "I'm sorry I left you, turned away from you. It was a mistake, maybe the biggest one I'll ever make. You are a wonderful man and I never should have treated you that way."

Martin shifted his weight to lean against the doorframe, "So, you think that changes anything? Did you think you could come here and say some nice words and everything would be back to normal?"

Mel shook her head, "No, I know things can never go back to how they were. But I have an idea of how they will become."

"What do you mean?" Martin asked.

Mel felt herself starting to slip away, she needed more time! But it didn't seem she was going to get it.

She raised her hand and laid it gently on Martin's cheek. "I love you Martin, I always have and something inside of me always will. I gave you reason to give up on me once and I regret it. We will be together again, I know it. Please don't give up on me again and I promise I won't give up on you."

Martin's hand covered her own, "Mel, babe, I never stopped, you must know that."

Mel blinked away tears, "I know." She leaned forward and kissed him softly before leaning back. She removed her hand from his cheek and turned away from him. She turned back as she had a last thought, "When my father comes to you, go with him. Come to the island."

Martin nodded though he didn't understand what she meant and Mel knew it would be years before he did.

"I love you Mel." Martin said clearly.

"I love you too Martin." she said through her tears and let the blackness take her away.

* * *

Mel's eyes shot open and she realized she was no longer on the ground. She was being held in someone's arms.

"Come back babe, come back. Mel wake up!" she heard repeated over and over.

"Martin?" she whispered and he froze. He laid her back down so he could see her face. When he saw her eyes were open he smiled.

"Hey babe." he said squeezing her hand.

Mel reached her hand up and laid her palm on his cheek. He closed his eyes as if in memory. "You came." she whispered.

He nodded, "I had no idea what you meant until your father showed up at my door. When he told me about this place, about the island, I knew this was what you had been talking about. I couldn't say no then."

Mel smiled, "Thank you for coming for me."

Keamy kissed her, "I told you it was destiny."

Mel and Keamy's reunion was interrupted when they heard something moving in the jungle.

"It's close." Mel said still lying on the ground. The bullet wound in her shoulder making it too painful to sit up.

Keamy slowly picked up his gun from the ground next to him. He aimed it at the direction of the noise.

"Someone is out there." he whispered.

Mel nodded, knowing that whoever it was there was a good chance they meant them harm.

Keamy looked down at Mel, "If anything goes wrong, you run. Do you understand?"

Mel nodded, ignoring the pain shooting through her body and pulled herself up. She leaned in close to Keamy's ear, "I love you." she whispered.

Keamy gave a sharp jerk of his head to show her understood.

"You can't die Martin." she whispered again as she reached to the holster at his hip and withdrew his handgun. "You can't die because I'm going to have a baby."

Keamy froze and took his eyes off of the jungle to stare at her.

Mel smiled as she let her own gun follow his aim, "Your baby."

With his free hand Keamy found hers and gave it a quick squeeze, "Then we are going to live for a long, long time."

They heard the noise from the jungle again and they both whipped their heads around. If whoever walked out of those trees meant them harm, they wouldn't live long to see it through.

Emma and Sayid crashed into the clearing. As soon as Sayid saw their guns he raised his own.

"Easy." Keamy warned. "I see you found what you were looking for Sayid."

"No thank to you and Christian." Emma glared. "Where is Christian? I would love to ask him why he abandoned me in the middle of the jungle." Then Emma saw the condition Mel was in. "Mel, what happened to you?"

"Long story Emma. I haven't seen Christian since I was taken by Richard and Ben. Martin, have you seen him?"

Keamy still had his gun trained on Sayid and was looking at Emma skeptically, "He was with me when we threw down with Ben. When I got shot he took off. I thought he was coming for you but I guess he never made it."

"Did Ben shoot him as well?" Mel asked.

"I don't know babe." Keamy answered.

Mel turned back to Emma, "I'm sorry I can't help you and honesty I'm not sure if I should."

"What?" Emma said, hurt.

"Christian is my husband and yes, I would like to know where he is considering he came out here to rescue me. But I don't want to feed him to the lions."

Sayid moved closer to the group and Keamy watched him closely, "Mel, we are not going to hurt him."

"Aren't you? Sayid, I know how you feel about Emma, that you love her. Anyone who sees the two of you together can see it. Do you really expect me to believe that after what my husband did to Emma you don't want to retaliate?"

"Mel." Emma and Sayid said at the same time.

"Enough!" Keamy said, startling them all. "Mel is hurt; she needs to get to a doctor. We don't have time to hash this out right now."

Emma looked at Mel who had paled considerably, "You're right, we need to get her to Jack."

"Can I trust you?" Keamy asked Sayid.

Sayid nodded, "On my honor I will not harm either of you."

"Good." Keamy said and stowed his gun over his shoulder.

"I'm going to get you home babe, okay?" he said as he came close to Mel.

Mel looked up at him and felt a smile grace her lips and nodded. "Martin, I..."

Keamy waited for Mel to finish but she fell silent. Within seconds her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she went limp. He caught her before she fell to the ground and held her to his body protectively. He looked at Emma and Sayid, "Let's go. We have to hurry."

* * *

Mel's eyes opened slowly when she heard the heated voices. She could tell they were upset about something but she couldn't make out what it was.

Suddenly Jack came into her view.

"What happened?" he asked as he looked her over. "Jesus, there is blood everywhere!"

"She was shot." Keamy answered, loud enough for everyone in the large group that had gathered in the village to hear him.

"We need to get her to my house, right now. Where is Christian?"

"We didn't find him Jack. We ran into Mel and Keamy first." Emma explained.

Mel, oblivious to the conversation going on around her, lifted her head to see where she was. In that moment the crowd seemed to part and she saw Ben standing there with an unreadable expression on his face.

Mel eyes widened in fear and she clutched Keamy's shirt.

"Babe?" he said in question, then followed her gaze.

Seeing the man who had shot Mel and left her for dead made his blood boil. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his hands around his neck and choke the life out of him.

But Mel was whispering his name, "Martin."

Keamy bent his head down to her, "He knew Martin. Ben knew I was pregnant."

"And he shot you anyway?"

Mel nodded, the pained expression on her face showing just how much Ben's actions had hurt her.

"Martin, tell everyone I'm pregnant."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"It will be harder for him to kill me if everyone knows."

Keamy nodded and looked at Jack and raised his voice, "We have to hurry; Mel isn't the only one at risk."

"You don't mean." Emma said.

Keamy nodded, "She's pregnant."

There were audible gasps from the group in front of them. Keamy heard one remark in surprise that someone would shoot a pregnant woman, even one like Mel.

"Let's go." Jack said ushering Keamy towards his house.

Keamy looked down at Mel who had fallen unconscious again. He found Ben in the crowd and glared at him. Their business was in no way over.


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

This is the sequel to my LOST fic: **Legacy**. If you thought that was full of drama just wait until you see this! Thank you for reading!

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

Flashbacks are in italics. Flash forwards are bold.

**Chapter 39**

"Is she going to be okay?" Keamy asked after Jack had looked at Mel's wound.

They had laid her on the dining room table, a place she had been before when she had been hurt and Jack needed to operate. As Mel floated in and out of consciousness she found it ironic that the last time she had been shot, Ben had been the one holding the gun.

"She has lost a lot of blood, but the bullet seems to have missed her heart and any vital arteries."

"Can you save her?" Keamy asked, holding Mel's hand tightly in his own.

Jack looked up from Mel to Keamy, "I'm going to try."

"What about the baby?" he asked.

Jack shook his head, "I don't know."

"You've been shot too." Jack noted.

Keamy shrugged, "Worry about Mel."

Suddenly Juliet ran in the front door. "Oh my God." she said when she saw Mel. Tears came to her eyes at the sight of her old friend.

"Good, Juliet. I need your help. We have to remove the bullet."

Juliet stood motionless. Keamy left Mel's side and placed his hands on both sides of Juliet's face.

"Look at me please." he asked quietly.

Juliet shifted her watery eyes to his.

"I know that you and Mel used to be close friends. I know that some things have happened recently to pull the both of you apart, but she still cares about you. She talked about you all of the time, her dear friend Juliet. Now she needs your help. Will you help her?"

Juliet's eyes cleared at Keamy's words. She nodded her head, "Of course I will."

Keamy smiled sadly, "Thank you." He leaned close to her ear. "She is carrying our child. Please save them."

Juliet's eyes widened as Keamy released her and went back to Mel's side. She ran into the kitchen to scrub her hands. She was going to help save her friend.

* * *

"Are you certain this is what you want?" Christian asked the dark room.

Silence was his only answer.

"What if I can't do it?"

The room began to shake violently before stopping suddenly.

Christian nodded, "I don't understand how you can ask this of me. But if it makes her safe, then it will be done."

He felt the atmosphere grow heavy. A number of thoughts bombarded his head, but one stood out from the rest.

"What do you mean she can die? I thought everyone was to live. Why is she different now?"

His questions were ignored and replaced by Jacob's overwhelming desire for his protégé to live through her current trial.

"You must go, now." Jacob said out loud. "See that your task is done, and she will live. Do not fail me or her."

Christian nodded again, "I will see it done."

He turned to leave the cabin but was stopped.

"Benjamin is already on his way. You must reach your destination before he does."

Christian exited the cabin and closed the door behind him. "I will save her." Christian said darkly, as the image of Ben shooting Mel was sent to his mind from Jacob.

Christian ran through the jungle at a furious pace. It didn't matter if anyone heard him. If he didn't make it to The Orchid before Ben, there would be hell to pay and Mel would be the one to pay it. He wasn't going to let that happen to her.

* * *

"Juliet!" Jack said as he tried to staunch the blood seeping from Mel's wound.

"What?" she asked.

"Run and get your ultrasound machine." he told her then added in a low voice so Keamy couldn't hear, "We need to see if her baby is still alive."

Juliet nodded once and was out the door.

* * *

Christian stepped out of the lift and into the Orchid station to a surprised John Locke.

"Where is he?" Christian asked.

"Who?" John said innocently.

Christian sighed, tired of playing games, "Ben, where is Ben?"

"I'm right here Christian." Ben said as he stepped out of a dark corner. Sophie came to stand beside him. "Looking for revenge for your dear wife?"

Christian closed his eyes at the thought of Mel, clinging to her life back in the village. "Not revenge, no. We need to talk."

* * *

Juliet flipped the ultrasound machine on and rubbed the wand across Mel's stomach. She wasn't showing yet but Juliet would be able to see if her child was still alive.

Keamy still paced close by. His worry beginning to get the best of him. "Why is it taking so long?" he asked Jack.

"I'm doing all I can. She just doesn't seem to be responding." he answered.

Juliet studied the image that came up on the screen. "Oh my God." she whispered.

"What? What's wrong?" Keamy asked as he rushed to the table.

Juliet smiled with tears in her eyes as she looked at Mel. Despite being unconscious she looked peaceful. "There's nothing wrong. They're alive."

"They're?" both Keamy and Jack repeated.

"Yes." Juliet said, "Mel is going to have twins."

* * *

"No." Ben said firmly.

"This is not a debate Ben. Jacob gave me this task." Christian argued.

"He gave me this task! He wants me to do it!" Ben said forcefully.

Christian grabbed Ben's arm and pulled him away from Sophie and John. He didn't want them hearing what he was about to say. "Ben, if I don't move this island, then Mel is going to die. For whatever reason, her life is tied to the fate of the island. Jacob doesn't want her to die, I don't want her to die, and I know deep down you don't want that either."

"I shot her." Ben said.

"And I can read in your eyes that you regret it! I know that you think all of your problems would fade away if she was dead. But I see it differently. The two of you have been tied together for so long that if she dies, it will be the end of you."

Ben was confused at Christian's words, "Why are you saying this? She is your wife."

"And you love her as much as I do! You just have chosen to deny yourself your feelings. You put Mel in this situation Ben. Don't abandon her now when she needs you the most."

Ben was silent for a long moment. He found it hard to deny the truth in what Christian said, "All right, I will move the island and I will save Mel's life."

Christian shook his head at Ben's stubbornness. This was not going to turn out well.

* * *

Keamy looked at Juliet in shock. "We're having twins?"

Juliet smiled at him, "Yes Martin, you are."

Another hour passed as Jack worked furiously to save Mel. Finally he stepped away and pulled off his mask, "I've done all I can. Now it's up to Mel to wake up."

Keamy smoothed back Mel's hair, "Come on baby, you can do this. Please wake up." he pleaded.

* * *

As Christian stepped off the ladder into the cold room he took a quick look around him. It was just like Jacob had told him it would be. He heard Ben coming down the ladder and stepped out of his way. There was a snap and Ben came falling to the floor. Christian stepped over and helped him up.

"Christian, I think you misunderstood. I am going to do this by myself."

"Like hell you are. Jacob gave me this task."

"No." Ben said quietly, "He gave it to me a long time ago."

"Ben, I know you claim not to care about Mel anymore but I sure as hell do. She is my wife and if I can help save her then I will do anything."

Ben cringed at the word wife, thinking of his own whom he had just sent away. But he pushed the thought of Sophie out of his mind, it was still too painful, "You think I don't care about Mel? Of course I care! I can't stop caring! I wish I could but I can't."

"Then why are you fighting me on this?"

Ben shrugged, "You know it all could have been different. Mel and I could have been together and happy. If only I had made a few different decisions."

"Well, you didn't make them differently did you? Instead you abandoned her and your children not to mention all the times you've tried to kill her. And now, after all of it, you just might succeed."

Ben started chipping away at the ice around the wheel with the crowbar he'd brought down with him, "I don't want her to die, not really. I saw her when Keamy brought her back into camp, my heart froze and the sight of her. I thought she was already dead in his arms."

Christian shook his head, "If Mel had been truly dead; Keamy would have wasted no time in killing you."

"Does he truly love her?" Ben wondered.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because we are about to leave her. The two men who love her and who she has loved in return. We're not coming back. I just hope we've left her in good hands."

"Martin Keamy would give his life for her. He has loved her longer than the both of us, he will make her happy."

"And her unborn children?"

Christian's eyes widened at Ben's news.

"You didn't know she was pregnant?"

"No." Christian shook his head, "I didn't know."

"I'm sorry." Ben said, "That this has fallen to both of us."

"I'm not, if it means Mel will live and be safe then I would do it a thousand times over."

Ben nodded, "We should begin."

Both Christian and Ben took their places at the wheel. As one they began to push. Very slowly the wheel began to move. They had to use all of their strength to push the wheel and as they did a soft glow began to shine from it.

Christian glanced back and saw that Ben had tears in his eyes to match his own.

Ben's feet slid across the icy floor but he kept on pushing. As he did faces began to flash in front of his eyes. He saw his sweet Alex, Sophie with Molly and Thomas, Mel with William and Bella. Tears slid down his face but he didn't bother to wipe them away. "I love you." he whispered to them.

Christian had only one thought in his mind, Mel. His mind flipped through all of their time together and his heart broke as he realized he would never see the woman he loved again. "Goodbye darling." he whispered, "I love you."


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

This is the sequel to my LOST fic: **Legacy**. If you thought that was full of drama just wait until you see this! Thank you for reading!

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

Flashbacks are in italics. Flash forwards are bold.

**Chapter 40**

Keamy, Jack, and Juliet all started at the loud noise outside. They looked out the windows and saw the island enveloped in a bright, golden light. It faded just as fast as it had come. They stood there looking at one another wondering what had happened.

"NOOOOOOOO!" they heard from the table as Mel woke up. "No!" she cried, "They're gone! They're gone!"

Keamy pulled Mel close as her tears fell. Little did they know she was mourning the loss of the two most powerful men on the island, the men she had loved.

"Who is gone?" Emma asked.

Mel raised her bleary eyes to Emma as she repeated her question. She looked around the room seeing Sayid, Jack, and Juliet watching her closely before she came back to Emma.

Mel took a shaky breath, "Christian and Ben, they're gone."

She felt Keamy freeze at her words.

"Gone where?" Sayid asked.

Mel shuddered as the vision of them turning the wheel flashed in front of her eyes, "Somewhere cold I would guess. They were wearing heavy coats."

"How do you know this?" Jack wondered.

Mel shook her head, still unable to stop the tears, "I don't know. I saw it. But they're gone and they won't be coming back."

"Oh my God." Juliet whispered.

Keamy's hand grabbed Mel's and he ran his finger over her wedding ring. "I'm sorry Mel." he told her.

Mel gave him a small smile, "Don't be love. You couldn't have stopped him."

"We need to find a way to contact the mainland. We can finally be rescued without Ben interfering." Sayid said.

Mel pushed herself up off the table, "Don't bother Sayid. They wouldn't know where to look."

"And why is that?" he asked.

Mel walked slowly over to the door, "Because the island had been moved."

"Where are you going Mel?" Emma asked.

"I need to talk to Jacob, right now."

"No." Jack said shaking his head, "You've just been operated on, you need time to heal."

Mel pulled down her shirt to reveal her gunshot wound. Only it was no longer a wound. All that remained was a scar. "There is a reason Christian moved the island Jack, it was because of me."

"What about Ben?" Juliet asked, "Why did he move the island?"

"I don't know all of Ben's reasons Juliet. I just feel his loss." Mel answered as she stepped out of the door and made her was slowly into the jungle. Keamy followed not willing to let her out of his sight.

* * *

Mel stopped right in front of Jacob's cabin. "You can't come with me Martin."

"Like hell I can't. I'm not letting you go in there alone." he said looking down at her.

Mel turned toward him and smiled, "I need answers, and he isn't going to give me them if you are there. Please, wait out here."

Keamy wrapped his arms around Mel, "I don't want to lose you; I can't."

"You're one of the reasons I'm alive. Don't worry, he won't hurt me."

"How can you be sure?" he asked, his big hands tilting her face so she would look at him.

"Because he loves me, as if I was his own daughter. If he didn't he would have let me die a long time ago."

Keamy nodded, knowing it wouldn't do him any good to argue further, "I'll wait for you."

Mel stood on her tip toes to press a kiss to his lips, "Thank you." she whispered as she stepped away from him and without hesitation walked into the dark cabin.

Mel closed the door behind her, relying on the faint light that came through the dirty windows to see. She stepped forward to the table as Jacob appeared to her, sitting in his chair. She fell to her knees in front of him.

Jacob placed his hand on her should as she cried.

"Why did you send him?" she asked quietly.

Jacob sighed, "I'm going to show you something. I probably shouldn't but it is something you need to see."

Mel nodded as she looked up at him.

Suddenly it was as if he had lowered a screen in front of her eyes. She saw an image playing on it.

"This is what I saw when I looked into what was to come for you a year ago." Jacob told her.

Mel watched the events unfold and gasped when she saw herself.

"And this is what I saw when I looked again not one month ago."

Tears still ran down Mel's face as the image went dark.

Jacob wiped a tear away with his thumb, "You've been given reason to cry much too often dear. It hurts me to see you in so much pain. Do you understand now why I did what I did?"

"I understand. Thank you for showing me." Mel whispered as she stood. She bent and kissed Jacob on the cheek.

"When your children are born pay me another visit. I'd like to see them." he smiled.

"Of course." Mel said and found herself smiling back to her mentor. "Does that mean you will be sticking around?"

"This island is my home as much as yours. I will be here." he answered her. "Now go, calm Martin's fears that you are in here being harmed." the old man chuckled.

Mel stopped with her hand on the door and looked back at Jacob, "Can the people on this island die now?" she asked bluntly.

Jacob nodded, "Yes, things have been restored to the way they should be. You were the first, but thankfully you were saved."

"Thanks to Christian." Mel smiled sadly.

"And to Benjamin." Jacob reminded her.

Mel nodded wondering why hearing Ben's name hurt so much. "Yes, thanks to him." she whispered.

Mel left the cabin as dusk was setting in. Keamy was at her side in a moment and Mel pulled him close, wrapping her arms around him. He looked down at her and saw the peace in her eyes. He smiled widely and kissed her.

"Come on." Mel said taking his hand. "Let's go home."

* * *

Mel looked across the courtyard and smiled sweetly at her husband. She looked at the diamond on her ring finger. It was impractical for life on the island but Martin had been so happy when they had gotten married that she couldn't deny him when he gave it to her. She had been wearing it for so long that it almost made her forget about her first wedding ring.

She sat up from the tiny garden she was tending and stretched her back. Her husband stood about ten yards away, deep in conversation with a man she had never warmed to, John Locke. It was normal to see them talking at any hour of the day.

She looked in the other direction and found Jack and Emma sitting on the front porch of their house. They were both smiling, obviously deliriously happy though Emma kept spacing out every so often as she was listening for the sounds of little Desmond waking up inside.

Mel turned once more and looked out into the jungle. It had been a long time since she had ventured into it. Martin would no longer allow it with her condition. In fact, he rarely let her out of his sight. She knew he wanted her close so she wouldn't get into any trouble that seemed to follow her where ever she went. In truth, she hadn't caused any trouble for him or anyone else in ages. The island had been blissfully peaceful since the day the light filled the sky. She was content living in the village with the people she had grown to love. Mel's eyes clouded a bit as she turned away from the jungle, she tried to stop them, but every so often her memories would visit her.

Mel shook her head violently trying to shake the images out of her mind. She'd fallen across many bad times in the jungle but as time passed those were overshadowed by the good times that had found her.

It had been seven months since she had seen the two men that still haunted her dreams. Seven months since they had forever altered the island and saved her life. It still hurt to think that she would never see them again.

"Hey babe." Martin said as he walked up to her, his love for her evident in his eyes.

"Hi love." she said kissing him on the cheek.

"The garden looks great." he commented as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"It's nearly done."

"How are the little ones today?" he asked as he placed his hand over her much expanded stomach.

"They're wonderful." she smiled and put her hand on top of his, as if they were both guarding the precious gifts inside.

* * *

"Ready to take a walk?" Keamy asked Mel.

Mel looked up at her husband, "More than ready. I've been waiting for this for a long time."

They walked silently through the jungle, content just to be in each other's presence. Mel looked at the trees and smiled. She hadn't been out here in months and it felt like she had found something in her that was missing.

"You really love it out here don't you?" Keamy said taking her hand.

"I do. I can't imagine being anywhere else."

Keamy smiled back at her, "We're here."

Mel stopped walking and looked up. There stood the cabin. Mel noticed he hadn't felt the need to move it since she had last been there. She took that as a sign that the island was now safe.

Mel opened the door and stepped inside, Keamy right behind her. She was taken aback by the light that filled the room. In the past it had been so dark you could barely see inside, now a soft light surrounded them.

Jacob sat in his chair, smiling at her. "Hello Mel."

Tears pricked Mel's eyes at the sight of the old man, her mentor. "I've brought someone to meet you." she said as she knelt in front of him and uncovered the bundle in her arms. She revealed a perfect, green-eyed, baby boy, "This is Tristian."

Jacob laid his hand on Tristian's blonde head and closed his eyes. When he smiled a few moments later Mel knew he had seen Tristian's future and it was good.

"And where is the girl?" he asked.

Keamy stepped forward to introduce their baby girl who had a head full of inky black hair and pale blue eyes like her father. Brother and sister couldn't look more different from one another.

"This is Lilly." Keamy beamed.

Jacob smiled again. Mel had never seen him smile so much, "She will grow to be a beauty just like her mother."

"Your family is beautiful Melody. Tristian and Lilly will join William and Bella and live a happy life here."

"Thank you Jacob." Mel whispered.

"Martin, would you give us a moment please?" Jacob asked.

Keamy nodded and Mel set Tristian safely in his free arm before opening the door for him. She closed it behind him and turned back to Jacob.

"I need you to see something." Jacob told her.

Mel nodded, "Alright."

"You should sit down."

Mel sat down and closed her eyes. Suddenly she was on a busy sidewalk. She glanced around wondering what it was she was supposed to see. She gasped when she found him.

"Ben?" she said without realizing it.

He froze, only feet from her, and faced her.

"How are you here?" he asked in wonder.

"I'm not really, Jacob brought me."

Ben's eyes narrowed, "Why?"

"I don't know."

"Mel, I want you to tell me where the island is now."

"What? No!"

"Why not?"

"Because everything is good now Ben. The island is at peace and so are the people who live on it."

"You're telling me Thomas is at peace?" Ben nearly yelled at her.

Mel looked away, "I'm sorry about your son Ben, what happened was a tragedy."

"It could have been prevented. Jacob could have spared him."

"I don't know where you heard that but I don't believe it to be true."

"And what of your children Mel? How are your twins?" Ben spat.

"I'm not going to let you make me feel ashamed of my family Ben. I'm blessed they are healthy. Thomas was not the first child to die on the island, you know that."

Ben shook his head, "Tell me where the island is."

"No, you can't come back Ben. You don't belong there anymore."

"I will find my way back." Ben threatened.

"You'll find it a changed place. You'll never lead there again, you must know that. They won't follow you."

"How can you be so sure of that?"

Mel smiled sadly, "Because I'm on the island and you're not."

Suddenly Ben and the busy sidewalk faded from her sight and she found herself back in Jacob's cabin.

"You were right about one thing Melanie." Jacob said.

Mel looked up at him, "What was that?"

"Benjamin will never lead the people of this island again. A new leader has been chosen and no matter what he or others may try they cannot change that fact. This island will be lead by one person, and one person only."

"And who is that?" Mel asked pushing herself to her feet.

Jacob smiled, "Dear girl, it's you."


End file.
